The Dark Savior
by ThatSwanQueenShipper
Summary: Follows up right after final S4. What will the heroes do after Emma's sacrifice. And how is Emma dealing with the Darkness? RATE T FOR SWEARING/CURSING. MADE EVERYONE IMMORTAL EXCEPT FOR THE KIDS. THEY BECOME IMMORTAL WHEN THEY ARE 25.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii guys! So this is my very first fanfic on . I've got to say it is really hard to understand how this works but I think I know it now :3 English isn't my first language so sorry how grammar mistakes or something. This follows up right after S4 Final! thanks for reading!**

 **~Pilar :3**

 **Chapter 1. (Snow pov.)**

The dagger clattered on the ground. She's gone. My daughter just disappeared into the dark smoke. Gone,just gone. Again. We lost her again. Hook walks up to the dagger and takes it from the ground. He stares at it and then looks up at us. I lay my face in my husband's shoulder. I don't want to see her name on the dagger. I can't.

"Who.. Who is gonna keep it?" Hook asks. I look up but I try not to look at the dagger. I look at Hook. He looks like he can burst into tears any moment. I never saw that look before in his eyes. He truly loves Emma then..

"Snow? David?" Regina asks and I look up at her "she is your daughter"

I swallow and look up at Charming. Charming looks sad but also brave.

"we take the dagger" Charming says and squeezes in my hand before taking over the dagger from Hook.

He looks at it and so do I. _'Emma Swan'_ I swallow and finally start to cry in Charming's arms.

. . . . . .

 **(Henry pov.)**

I was sitting in my mom's house when she finally came in. I look up and smile at my mother. She looked sad and tired.

"hi mom, Rolland is in bed" I say and look up at Robin.

He smiles at me and nods.

"Henry, I've got to tell you something" mom says.

I frown and look up.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She sighs and sits next to me while putting her arm around me.

"Emma sacrificed herself" mom says softly to me "the Darkness from Gold took me and Emma sacrificed herself for my happiness… Now she is the Dark One and she's gone, I'm so sorry"

My mom is The Dark One? Emma.. She's a villain now. Full of darkness.

"She is strong" I say and look up at my mother while nodding "she can handle the darkness, she will fight against it no matter what"

"Henry… I.."

"No mom, we are not gonna lose hope" I say to her "never. We are gonna find Merlin and gonna free her" my mom smiles at me and hugs me.

 **(Emma pov.)**

"Okay, Emma.. You got this" I tell myself "just go to your car, get it without falling or being seen and drive away into the woods.. It's not that ha.. God damned.." I let myself fall on the ground in the alley and hold my head. That pain.. God..

"Emma?" A voice asks me. My head shots up and I see Lily standing before me. "Lily go away.." I mumble.

 _Come on Emma, show the dragon where she belongs._

"No.. Go away.." I say to myself.

"Emma you alright?" Lily asks me "your mother just left Granny's with Neal and David.. She looked devastated, she told that girl there what happened to you and I.. Heard it"

"Lily go away.. It's not safe to be here" I say to her and close my eyes so the pain goes away a little bit. It's feels like there is a fire burning into my chest.

"Emma I can help, just if you accept my help" Lily says to me and pulls out her hand.

"I said GO!" I shout and look up with anger in my eyes. She looks shocked and so do I now. "I'm sorry.. Lily just.." But she is already gone.

 _Well that went well._

I groan at the voice in my head.

"Go out of my head" I say and stand up when I don't feel the pain anymore. I look up at my car at the end of the street but then I see Ruby and Granny before their shop. They will see me..

 _No they won't, not if you use your new magic. You could let them forget, or even be faster then normal._

I shake the idea out of my head and walk to the other end of the alley towards the forest. Then I will walk. I won't give in to the darkness..

 _Then I will work harder Emma, trust me. You will dearie._

. . .OUAT.

I work up from the bright of the sun in my face. I sigh and sit up. Well at least I didn't wake up with pain. My hands flickers with light, just like I couldn't control my magic. But this light is different then my normal magic. This sort of looks dark red. Dark magic… I look around and I see I am still next to the big tree in the forest. I stand up. Let's get some food and coffee first.

How are you gonna do that princess? You didn't wanted them to see you now.

Ugh, the voice is still here. The pain got away but not the voice?!

"Maybe I can pay a visit to Regina.." I tell the voice.

 _Regina? That woman is the reason you have me, and you are going to her for coffee and food?_

She.. Yes" I say to myself and start walking. I am walking into Regina's back garden. I saw that the backdoor was open. I walk towards the door and stand still in the doorway. Regina was making two sandwiches for herself so she didn't saw me. I look at my hands on the doorframe when I smelled smoke and I saw that my hands burned the doorframe.

"Shit!" I hiss and pull my hands back. There was now an black mark on the doorframe of my hand. I look up and see Regina looking at me.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't.." I start but sigh "this is useless" and walk away.

"Emma wait!" Regina yells behind me and I turn around "wanna have some coffee?" I smile and nod while I follow her inside.

"Sorry about the doorframe" I mumble.

Regina looks at it and rolls her eyes.

"That's okay" she says and makes some coffee for us. She gives me one sandwich and I take an bite of it.

 _Kill her now, with bare hands._

I shake my head a bit and take another bite. Regina stares at me like I am crazy and I just smile a bit at her. She gives me my coffee.

"So, how are you?" Regina asks me. I swallow away the bread.

"Okay, I guess" I say and take an sip of my coffee "you can't tell anyone I've been here, literally no one" but then Robin walks in. He stops when he sees me.

 _See? Now poof yourself away._

My hands start to burn again and I back away.

"Emma it's alright, it's just Robin" Regina says and grabs my arm.

 _Go away now!_

"Don't go, I mean no harm" Robin says.

 _He will harm you if you stay, now go Emma!_

"I don't know what to do" I whisper to myself.

"What? Emma you can stay here, we can talk" Regina says to me.

 _She is gonna tell your parents, she's the evil queen._

"No she isn't" I protest.

"Emma with who are you talking?" Regina asks me.

 _Go away now, maybe then she won't tell your parents!_

I nod, the voice is true. I have to leave.

"I need to go" I say and start walking away.

"No Emma!" Regina says and hold me back to her "I can help"

 _She won't help, poof yourself away now!_

And I did. I close my eyes and disappear.

(Regina pov.)

"She was talking to herself" I say and Robin puts his arm around me "she was relaxes until you came, we have to tell the Charming's"

(Emma pov.)

Okay that wasn't a great idea...

 _Seriously?_

"shut up, please" I say while I walk into the woods again.

You've used magic, Emma. Dark Magic, how did it feel?

I swallow and ignore the voice.

 _Come on, answer me._

I shake my head but then I feel an sting into my head. I groan and fall on my knees of the pain.

"stop it!" I scream.

 _Answer me, Dearie._

"it felt good okay?!" I scream out "it felt amazing"

Good, very good.

The pain slowly goes away and I strike my hair out of my face. What I said is true. It felt like I could do anything I every wanted. But it's not right. I will never use magic again.

 _You will, I promise._

I just walk further to the spot where I've been sleeping tonight and sit against the tree. I take my phone out and read the messages.

Killian: Love please come back to us, we can help you

No, you can't Killian.. Sorry... I skip all the other messages because it is a LOT! Really a lot. I go to my father's chat and see he sended one message.

David: Remember that we love you no matter what, Emma.

I smile, typically David. Then I go to my mother's chat.

Mary Margaret: Darling are you safe?

She's online, and she is sending an text.

Mary Margaret: please answer me, Emma.

Should I?

 _No, let her suffer._

Me: Hey mom, I'm just fine. Just need some time.

My mom immediately starts typing.

Mary Margaret: Sweetheart you can come home, we can help you. We miss you.

Me: I need this mom, I'm fine trust me. I miss you too.

Then I pull away my phone.

 _You lied to her, you aren't fine. You are broken, lost._

"I am not broken or lost" I say.

 _You are, but you just don't realize right now._

"what do you mean?" I ask.

 _You are interested now?_

"I just wanna know what you mean" I say.

 _I mean that if you would give in the Darkness, you will be able to see things how they really are._

I roll my eyes and shake my head.

 _I will turn you over Emma, no matter what._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiiii guys! There I am again! Chapter 2! Wooohoooo!**

 **Chapter 2. (Emma pov)**

Okay, think Emma, what am I gonna do now? I can't sleep in the woods forever. But I can't put my family in danger with me in their house.. No never.. Then I have to find a place to stay. If I stay in the woods they will find me after some days.

 _Just go to your family and have some fun with your magic._

"no, I won't" I say with an irritated sigh.

 _Then where are you gonna sleep?_

"that's what I try to figure out" I say "If I stay at some friend's place they will tell my parents about it so I need some people who are not friends with them"

 _There are non off them._

"there must be!" I groan.

You know, you can travel between realms.

"nice try, that isn't possible" I say "Otherwise Gold would go after his son"

Don't be stupid! He was too weak! Before you became this you already had magic. You are stronger then an regular Dark One.

"okay, how do I do it then?" I ask the voice.

Just think about the realm you want to go and use your magic, Dearie.

"no! I told you! I won't use my magic now" I say "it's like when I use it you are becoming stronger" The voice laughs in my head.

 _Just do it, Dearie._

"NO!" I scream and then I feel the pain coming back. I wrap my arms around my knees. My head is pounding really hard and I feel some tears stream down my face.

 _Do it!_

"no" I mumble in pain.

(Snow pov)

"wait, she came to you?" I ask Regina when I give her some coffee. Charming sits down next to me and looks at Regna who nods.

"She thought I was alone, because when Robin came down she disappeared in shock" Regina says and takes the cup in her hands.

"tell us exactly what happened" Charming says and I nod while I take his hand in mine.

"well, she was actually spying on me from the backdoor while I made some sandwiches. And then I heard her curse so I turned and saw that she burned my doorframe with her magic. Then she started to apologize and she wanted to go away. But I convinced her to stay with coffee, so she came back and I gave her a sandwich because I saw her staring at them." Regina says "so then she suddenly frowned and shook her head but I didn't say anything about it. I asked her how she was and she said that she was okay but then she said nobody could know about her being here but then Robin walked in. she just started to panic and backed away. Then she started to talk herself and she left in a cloud of black smoke."

"off course she came for the coffee" I smile "how did she look?"

"tired, very tired" Regina says with a nod. I sigh and lay my head on Charming's shoulder.

"we have to find her, so we can help" I sigh and look at Henry who is playing with his little uncle on the couch.

"he knows it" Regina says "I am not gonna keep secrets from him about Emma"

"how did he react?" Charming asks.

"he started to cry" Regna says softly "he misses her a lot"

"poor boy" I sigh.

"shouldn't Killian be here to?" Regina suddenly asks.

"I called him, but he didn't pick up.. He also isn't answering our texts" I say.

"or he doesn't know how to text or call back, or he is drunk" Regina says.

"Regina! He's nice to Emma and she likes him" I say.

"and I can't see why" Regina says.

 **(Emma pov)**

 _You can stop now, Dearie._

" _Regina told them!" I say with surprisement in my voice._

 _The voice made me choose between two things, go to another realm, or look with magic what my beloved ones were doing. So I just saw that Regina told them everything!_

 _Told you, you can't trust her._

I groan and feel anger wash over my body. I stand up and bite on my lip.

"I need to break something" I hiss.

"please don't" another voice says. I turn and see Robin Hood standing there.

"what are you doing here?!" I spat at him and I hear thunder when I say it.

Did I do that?

 _Yes, you did._

I look at Robin and he looks kind of surprised.

"I just wanted to say sorry for today, I didn't mean to scare you off" he says.

 _How dares he to come here.._

"how did you find me?" I ask him.

"my Merry Man found you here and told me" Robin says.

 _Kill him.._

"you must go" I say and my hands start to burn.

"Emma I'm sorry, we can help you" he says.

"no.. I only put you in danger, I can't control it.. go, now!" I say.

 _Otherwise you have to kill him, I can feel you want it._

I shake my head and groan when fire starts to come out of my hands.

"Robin go, I will be alright" I say.

He nods and goes away, just on time..

"I have to go" I say "how do I go to another realm?"

I look at the fire at my hands and try to let it go but it doesn't work.. I growl.

 _Oh, so now you wanna travel to another realm? Can't get enough of the magic?_

"I can't control it, that's why I need to go" I say "I need to go to a friend"

 _Where do you wanna go, princess?_

"Arendelle" I say.

 _To your ice friend Elsa, hmm… find, as I told you before, just think of it and use your magic._

"okay.. okay, I got this" I say and close my eyes. I start to think about the things what Elsa told me about Arendelle. The big castle where she lives, about the little town before it.. about the ice castle she told me about.. I felt some air smash in my face and I open my eyes. It's not the forest where I was. No, I am in Arendelle. I did it!

I told you.

I roll my eyes and turn around. I'm standing in the little town, it looks exactly how she described it. I look up and see the big castle. I smile and walk towards the castle but then a guard stops me.

"sorry miss, Can't let you get through" he says with an irritated tone.

"you don't understand, I need to get in" I say.

"everyone says that, miss" he says "sorry"

"it's important" I tell him "I must talk with Elsa"

"it's queen Elsa for you, now go away" he says.

Just use your magic..

No, never. he is just doing his job.

Then flames burns up in my hands again. The guard's eyes grow wide and he takes out his sword.

"guards!" he yells and other guards fastly put some handcuffs around my hands.

"what's this?" I ask them.

"those handcuffs are protecting us against your magic, miss" he says "Queen Elsa is gonna decide what to do with you"

I smile, I will see her eventually. They drag me inside and stop before two big doors. They knock on it and wait for an reply.

"come in" a voice says.

Two guards open the doors and they drag me inside, I look up and see Elsa standing there next to Anna. The guards let me kneel before me.

"my queen, this stranger wanted to come in and when I said that it wasn't possible she wanted to attack me with her magic" the guard says.

"hey, I didn't want to attack you" I say to him.

He ignores me so I look up at Elsa and Anna. They stare at me with big eyes.

"hi" I say with a small smile.

"Charles you can leave us alone now" Elsa says.

The guard nods and they all walk away after giving Elsa the keys of my handcuffs. The doors close and Elsa helps me out of the handcuffs and gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around her with a smile.

"what are you doing here? Did you really try to attack that guard? I mean I can understand if he did rude but I.." Anna says and Elsa hushes her.

"I didn't want to attack him" I say "I need to explain a lot"

"let's first clean you up, you're clothes are dirty" Elsa smiles. I look down and smile. My jeans are all under the mud.

"that's a good idea" I say with a nod and look at my hands, they are not burning with fire this time. I smile a bit and walk after Elsa. "you know, this castle is really big"

Elsa smiles and nods.

"it is, sometimes I just suddenly end up in a room I never saw in my whole life" Elsa admits and I laugh.

She opens an door and let's me walk inside it was a big room. There stood an really big beg with light blue blankets around it and a white desk with an little white chair before it. There were like 5 piles of books on the desk. But Elsa turns to a big closed. She opens them and I see a lot of dresses. Elsa looks up t me with a smile.

"these are my dresses, but I only wear this one or the blue one" she says "so you can pick one"

"oh.. you mean a dress? You don't have a pants?" I ask her. She laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't even know how to get into those.. dresses" I say.

"the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming doesn't know how to wear a dress" she says with a small laugh "who would have thought that?"

I smile and roll my eyes.

"come on, choose one and I will help" Elsa says.

You could also just get a new pants with your magic.

I walk to the closed and groan.

"can't you choose one?" I ask Elsa.

"okay, fine" she says and takes an ink blue dress from the closed and gives it to me. "Now, try to put it on"

I nod and put out my boots and pants. Elsa takes over my pants and puts it on bed.

"do I have to be worried about why you are here?" Elsa asks me. I look up at her and bite my lip.

"No" I decide to say with a small nod and got out of my shirt. "Okay.. Now you got to help me out here"

Elsa smiles and takes over the dress. She gives me an underdress which I put on first.

"why do we need to wear an underdress?" I ask Elsa. She shrugs.

"I don't really know, actually" she says "but it feels better with one then without one" I smile and she helps me in the real dress. She closes is from behind and then puts the corset around my middle. I look in the mirror while Elsa get's the corset tight around me.

"If my mom would see this now, she would freak out" I say to Elsa who smiles through the mirror.

"She totally would" she laughs "don't you have that talking thing with you? You could talk to her?"

"My phone, yes" I say "but I can't call her from here, but I can take a picture"

Elsa just nods and when she's done I take my phone from my pants.

"Come sand next to me" I smile. Elsa smiles back and stands next to me before the mirror. I take a picture of us and laugh.

"I like it" Elsa says with a nod "now, let's go to Anna, I bet she is in the dinner hall again" I smile and we walk out of the room. When we walk into the dinner hall I see that Anna truly is here. She is eating some chocolate and then turns to us. She smiles and swallows fast.

"I knew we could find you here" Elsa says.

"Woah, Emma" Anna says "that dress stands you beautiful, not that your ugly without it or something" I smile.

"Thanks, I understand" I smile.

"Emma you must try the chocolate" Elsa says "before Anna eats it all" Anna giggles and gives me a part of her chocolate. I take an bite and let is melt in my mouth. It's so delicious! And not only after these hours I didn't eat anything. It's better then the chocolate we got in out world.

"It's delicious" I mumble with the chocolate in my mouth.

"I know right!" Anna says with excitement and sits down "can you now tell us why you are here? I'm curious" then Kristoff walks in and he stops when he sees me.

"Emma" he says "since when.. How.. Why did you come here?"

"She's about to explain, Kristoff" Anna says. Elsa and Kristoff sit down next to her and I also sit down and start to explain.

 **(Henry pov.)**

"So, what do you wanna eat tonight?" Mom asks me. I look up and smirk.

"Lasagna" I say with a smile.

"Okay, wanna help me? Or do you have homework?" Mom asks me. Roland looks up.

"I wanna help!" He offers.

"I have homework" I say and get the paper out of my bag and sit down at the table. I also take out my agenda so I can look what to actually make. When I open it it opens on a page with a few weird pics of my mom -Emma-. I didn't even know I had these..

"Uh, mom?" I call out and Regina walks up to me with a spoon in her hands. "Since when do I have these?" Mom smiles a bit at the pictures of Emma.

"It was supposed to be a joke" she says "she took some weird pictures of herself, printed them out and put them in your agenda" I smile and look down at the pictures. I can see someone else made them. I guess Gramps did because on some pictures I see Grams in the kitchen. There is one picture of mom sticking out her tongue, one of her laughing really hard, actually two of her laughing really hard, and one of her making an weird face with baby Neal on her lap.

"I miss her" I say before I even notice, I look up at my mom. "I just wonder where she is" then Robin walks in. Well not really walk, he just runs in.

"Robin" my mom says "what's wrong?"

"My Merry Man saw Emma in the woods, using her magic" Robin says "so I went to her and first she was only snapping at me and she was angry at me. But then she told me to go away and I immediately came here"

'Using her magic' was it dark magic?

"Was it dark magic?" Mom asks.

"Yes, she was" Robin says "and she looked really angry after that"

"It's the dark magic what makes her angry.." Mom says with a sigh "we will tel the Charming's tomorrow at our meeting" we nod.

 **(Emma pov.)**

"You told me I shouldn't be worried" Elsa says and turns back to me "and now you are telling me that you became the dark one and can't control your magic? And that's why you are here?" Some snowflakes were dancing around her head when she looks at me.

"I'm sorry" I say "it's this voice in my head who keeps encourage me to use magic but I know that if I use it I will turn more dark every time"

"Well, you don't look like Rumplestiltskin" Anna says.

"I was so happy when I found that out" I smile at Anna.

"Is the voice talking to you now?" Elsa asks me. I shake my head.

"I just.. Didn't know what to do.." I say "before I came her I went all mad to Robin Hood after I used magic"

"You don't look, evil?" Kristoff says. I smile at him.

"Thanks" I say and then look back at Elsa "I understand it if you send me away, trust me.. I do" Elsa looks up at me and shakes her head.

"I won't send you away, I will help you" Elsa says "just like you helped me find Anna" she smiles. I smile.

"Thank you" I say.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow morning then Emma" Anna says and pulls me in a hug. I was surprised by that but I hug her back before she and Kristoff walk away.

"Take some food with you, I will bring you to a guest room close to mine" Elsa says, I look up at her with a frown and she starts to smile "I saw you staring at the food" I smile and take some food with me. Then I follow Elsa through the halls. "I will make sure that your clothes will be washed for when you are gonna leave, you can stay as long as you can with us" Elsa says.

"Thanks" I smile "good night"

"Good night, Emma" she says and walks away. I close the door of the guest room behind me and sigh. I look up in the mirror across the room. How am I ever gonna get out of this dress?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already! Thank you all for the nice reviews :3 I have a question btw.**

 **I am trying to do like 2000 words in a chapter, but I don't know if that is enough. How many words do you guys use?**

Chapter 3. (Snow pov.)

I didn't tell anyone about the message Emma had send me back yesterday. I don't know why, but I just need it for myself..

"Snow?" Charming asks me while he looks on his phone. I look up at him and he gives me his phone. It is picture on his phone. A picture from Emma!

"how.." I start.

"remember that thing I changed in my setting? It makes me see all the pictures Emma makes, and we didn't know how to change it back so we just let it be" Charming says "she made this pictures yesterday" I look better at the picture and see that she made a picture in the mirror. She was wearing an dress! A dress! A princess dress! It was a big ink blue one and her hair is curling over her shoulders. Elsa is standing next to he… wait, what?! Elsa is standing next to her?! She is in Arendelle! I look up at Charming and he smiles.

"she is in Arendelle" Charming says. I smile and hug him.

"she's with Elsa, Elsa can help her with her magic" I say. He nods snd gives me a kiss.

 **(Elsa pov.)**

"Elsa?" I hush voice says "Elsa please wake up" I groan and open my eyes, I see Anna standing before my bed "we have a problem" I sit up.

"what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Emma.. she has a nightmare I guess, but there keeps coming fire out of her hands and Kristoff needs to extinguish it everytime otherwise the castle will burn down" Anna says. My eyes widen and I immediately run into Emma's room. She is laying under the blanket while she is shivering and I do see fire on her hands. Kristoff stands next to her with a bucket of water. I walk up to the bed and try to wake her up.

"Emma? Wake up" I say. She wakes up and frowns when she sees me.

"what's wrong?" she asks me but then she sees her hands. "shit.. I.. you need to keep distance" she sits up and shuffles away from me.

"no, Emma" I say "remember why you were here? I will help you, we will"

"no.. no.. no.." she keeps repeating "I could kill you guys.. I'm too dangerous"

"no, Emma… just focus on the magic you got" I say to her and move slowly towards her. I see her fighting against some tears and she looks at her hands who are still burning. I see she is focusing but it doesn't work.

"Concentrate.. Come on, you can do it" I say.

"The.. Voice" She stutters.

"It's talking?" I ask and she nods "shut it down, Emma. You can do it! Think about good stuff"

"Yes! Think about your family! About your boyfriend! Abou…" Anna got interrupted by flames coming out of Emma's hands now. Emma looked up at me with big eyes.

"I can't.." she says "I'm sorry! It was a dumb idea to go here"

"It wasn't, Emma" I say "we are gonna help you, no matter what" I look at Kristoff and he throws the water over Emma's hands. Emma gasps but then her hands are only burning.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, she stares at her hands and the burning disappears. She looks up and nods.

"I did it" She says with a smile. I smile back.

"off course you did, now let's get some breakfast and maybe Anna and I can show you around Arendelle" I say "I bet you didn't see much of it"

She shakes her head.

"Henry is gonna be so jealous at me" Emma smiles.

(Henry pov.)

"wait, mom is in Arendelle?" I ask my grandparents. They nod at the same.

"she promised me that if we could travel realms we would go to Arendelle some time" I say "she promised me"

"Henry, you must understand this is not for the fun" Mom says to me "we think she is there because Elsa can help her with her magic"

"I know, mom" I sigh "it's just the thought of it" I mumble after it and lay my head in my hands. I missed my mom, I missed her silly jokes to. And I never thought I would miss those. Then David's phone went of. He takes it out of his jacket and smiles when he sees it.

"another picture" he says with a smile. Mary Margaret rolls her eyes when she sees the picture.

"typically Emma" she smiles. David shows us the picture. It's a selfie again, but not through the mirror this time. My mom's hair looks like a mess, like she just woke up. Behind her stood Kristoff and Anna both with an confused look at their face. I smile. Yes, typically Emma.

(Emma pov.)

Elsa put me in the same dress again and Anna brushes my hair now. Kristoff has gone to his reindeer –Sven-.

I can't believe you did this?

The voice again.. okay, just ignore it.

It? Emma I am you, not an it.

"So, how much did you see of Arendelle?" Anna asks me.

"not much.. I just appeared before the castle and I knew I would find you guys here so I just walked in" I say.

"well it's beautiful!" Anna says "you MUST come over in the winter one time! You will love it! Elsa is making the winter's unforgettable!" I smile at her excitement.

"I will, then I will take Henry" I say "I promised once I would take him with me to Arendelle" Anna nods and smiles.

"he will love the chocolate" I say and Anna laughs.

After breakfast we got outside, Anna insisted we got by horse because I told them I've never rode on a horse. So here I am. Sitting on a horse, in a dress

–which I never thought would be possible- Kristoff gave me the reins and smiles at how clumsy I take them in my hands.

"sorry" I laugh and he helps me hold them right "I'm nervous and those cloves are letting my hand sweat more" Kristoff laughs

"I don't like horse riding so if you don't like it, I don't blame you" He says "but I think you will like it, your father likes it, and you look a lot like him"

"I do?" I ask him surprised "I always hear that I act and look like my mother"

Shut up and ride! Your irritating..

"You do" Kristoff says "you look like both of them" I smile at him "now go, Anna is really excited for this girl ride" I start to laugh and look up at Anna and Elsa. Anna is telling an story to Elsa who listens calm.

"Bye, Kristoff" I say and manage my horse to ride away. I wanted to stop him before Anna and Elsa but he just kept walking. Anna was laughing.

"Hold on the reins" Elsa says and comes riding next to me, she shows me how and it works. The horse stops immediately.

"Did you put me on a white horse of purpose?" I ask her with a smile "because of my father with his white horse?"

"Yes" she smiles "take a picture, your parents would love it" I roll my eyes and pull my phone out of my corset. I take an selfie with the horse and laugh at it. I show it to Elsa and she smiles.

"Let's go riding then" Anna says and I put my phone away. Anna's horse runs hard next to ours.

"You need to kick him softly, not to hard" Elsa says. So I do and it worked. My horse immediately starts trotting and I can't sit still. I'm going up and down the whole time! But then I see Elsa next to me riding. She is standing and sitting the whole time. So I do the same and it helps.

"Who's last at the forest needs to clean the stables!" Anna yells. I look up with big eyes and look up at Elsa.

"That's not fair!" I protest. Elsa smiles.

"Sorry Emma, but I really don't wanna clean the stables" Elsa says and her horse rides harder.

"Shit.. Okay.. Eh, horse?" I ask the horse and it kinda looks like he is looking up "I really wanna win this so please can you run?" The horse doesn't pay attention "no really! I have to win! I know you are fast, ugh I need to prove that the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming can ride a horse.." His ears shot up after my mother's name "Snow White? Yes, that's my mother. So please ju..." The sentence ends with an surprised yell. The horse swung forward. I hold on to his hair and look up. This is amazing! I should have done this before! Why didn't I go on horse riding when I was a kid, seriously!

"Yes!" I laugh when I catch on Anna and Elsa I stop at the beginning of the forest and turn to them.

"How did you do that?" Elsa asks with open mouth "he's the slowest horse here" my horse immediately starts to sniff hard and shake his head.

"I just gave him a speech" I smile "I like horse riding" Anna smiles proudly because it was her idea. Elsa is still surprised about my horse and I just can't wait to ride hard again!

"Where are we going now?" I ask them.

"Uhm.. Well, maybe we ca.." Elsa starts.

"Go to grandpabbie?!" Anna asks with a smile "he wants to meet Emma for a really long time!" Elsa sighs and nods.

"Okay fine, we follow Anna" Elsa says to me. I nod and we ride after Anna.

 **(David pov.)**

Emma made another picture again, she never takes this much pictures of herself! This one has her sitting on a white horse while taking an picture with the horse. She's horse riding.. I smile and show it to Snow who was sitting on the couch with Neal on her lap. She smiles when she sees it.

"Henry is really sad about Emma" Snow says "shouldn't we go to Arendelle?"

"She needs time Snow, just take this as an break" I say "this is sort of an vacation for her, when she comes back here we are gonna work hard again, really hard"

"I just think she has it harder then the pictures say" Snow says.

"We need to give her her rest" I say and gave Snow a kiss "she's fine, you see? And alive" Snow smiles and nods. I sit down next to her and put an arm around her. "She's fine, she is our daughter"

 **(Emma pov.)**

We just climbed up to this Grandpabbie Anna mentioned but I can't see an house or something. I walk up next to Elsa.

"Eh.. Where is that Gra.."

"Grandpabbie?!" Anna starts to yell "it's me Anna! With Elsa and Emma" then an rock behind me starts to twirl and I turn. The rock somehow turned into an troll...

"Grandpabbie!" Anna yells out in excitement and smiles brightly "look, this is Emma. Elsa's friend"

"Hi" I awkwardly say with a smile.

"Emma Swan" he speaks "the new dark one"

"Eh.. Yes" I stutter, how the hell did he know that?

"But your not really the dark one yet" he confirms. I frown and look at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"The darkness didn't take over yet, your a strong woman" He says "but it will"

"The darkness will take me over?" I ask him "how do you know all this?"

"Grandpabbie knows a lot" Elsa says.

"Every person who becomes the dark one will be taken over by Darkness, it doesn't matter how or when, it will happen" he says. I will turn dark. And in my head I hear the voice laughing.

 **DAM DAM DAAAAAAAAMM! Cliffhanger! How will Emma react on this? Thanks fo r reading and I love to read your reviews :3 Btw, did you guys see those new clips? :o omg they are soo amazing! And Meridaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiii guys! Chapter 4 is here! Good luck!**

 **(Emma pov.)**

I look at Grandpabbie with big eyes.

"I am.. Still gonna turn dark?" I ask him "after I worked so hard, fought so hard?" I start to get irritated…

 _Told you, dearie. I can't lose._

I growl at the voice.

"Emma calm down" Elsa says to me.

"what's the freaking point?" I ask her and look up "I am gonna turn dark anyways, why not now?"

"if you turn dark now you will feel guilty for your parents after" Elsa says "you have to tell them, be with them before you turn dark" she takes my two hands in hers. "you have to go back, now" Elsa says.

"take Epic with you, I know how much you like him" Anna says and comes to stand next to her sister before me "and I can tell he likes you to" I smile at Anna and nod. Why are they still kind to me?

"thank you, for everything" I say "even if it was just one night and an half day" Anna chuckles "next time I will bring Henry" Elsa nods and Anna smiles.

"now, go to Epic" Elsa says "take him with you to Storybrooke and talk to your family" I nod.

"say bye to Kristoff from me" I say with a smile and Anna nods while I jumped down. I fell next to Epic who looks up at me and when he sees me his eyes got up. "yes buddy, your coming with me" he whinnied at me "yes yes, and to my mother. I know you want that, now don't move otherwise I fall" and I jump on his back. I take the reins and look up at Anna and Elsa. They wave and I wave back. "there we go, buddy" I start to concentrate and close my eyes. Storybrooke.. Storybrooke.. home, I wanna go home. I feel a shiver and Epic starts to whine. I open my eyes and see I stand on the mainstreet. I smile and look around. Phone, my phone! I take it out and call my mother. She immediately answers.

"Emma!" she says while she gasps.

"Hi mo.." but that moment Epic starts to whine "Epic stop it!"

"what? Emma what are you doing?" Mom asks me.

"where are you, mom?" I ask.

"in the loft Emma, why?" she asks me "are you okay?"

"yes, yes I'm okay" I say "can you come down? I'm on my way"

"wait.. your coming?" she asks me.

"yes, mom just come down okay?" I say and click her away. I put my phone back in my corset and bow towards Epic's ears. "come on buddy, we are going to my mother"

 **(Snow pov.)**

"Charming? We need to go" I say and take Neal in my arms. Charming looks up from his paper. "Emma is coming! Come on!" he stands up and follows me below after I took one of Emma's leather jackets for her.

"but she is in Arendelle.." Charming says.

"she called me, she said I have to wait downstairs for her" I say and walk downstairs. I look down at Neal who stares at me "Emmy is back, Neal. Your big sister" I open the doors and look around.

"there" Charming says and points at Emma. She's on the back of the white horse from the picture. He is riding really hard towards us. Emma is still in the ink blue dress and it looks even more beautiful in real life. Her hair waves in the air when she looks up at us. When she's before is she tugs at the reins and the horse starts who whine. I look up at Emma and she pats the horse's neck soft. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hi" she says with a smile.

"just hi?" Charming asks her "come over and give your father a bear hug" Emma rolls her eyes and steps off the horse that gives us a better look at the dress. It looks amazing on her… David pulls her in his arms and she laughs while she hugs him back. I take the horse's reins in my hands before he runs away and he licks my hand.

"well, hello there" I smile. Emma looks up.

"he wanted to meet you for a long time, right buddy?" she asks the horse who nods his head. Emma smiles and strokes his head.

"come here you, Neal and I missed you to" I say. Emma smiles and hugs me. "and you totally look amazing in that dress"

Emma let's go of me and looks down at her dress.

"it's so tight" she says, I smile and put the jacket around her shoulders.

"let's bring your horse to the stables" David says and the horse starts to whine. Emma looks up at her father with a smile.

"his name is Epic" she says. David smiles and Emma steps up on Epic again. She takes the reins over and follows us to the stables.

"look at her" I whisper to Charming "on a horse, in a dress.. our daughter"

David nods and smiles.

"she looks amazing, like a princess" he whispers back with a smile. I look back at Emma and I see her staring at Epic. "she loves the horse, Snow."

"I know" I smile and Emma puts Epic in a stable. She pulls of the saddle and the bit. "how did you know how to do this?" she looks up and shrugs.

"I didn't, I just did something" she says "today was actually the first day ridding on one" I smile and she closes the stable "be good, buddy" and we walk away.

"you look happy" David says "and a little bit tired"

"I am" she says "Happy and tired" she looks up at her father "let me explain when we got home okay?" David nods and we walk upstairs. She sits on the couch and I make cocoa for the three of us after putting Neal in his box. I look at Emma and see her mumbling to herself. I look up at Charming who comes down with a blanket. He looks up at me and I nod at Emma's direction. He sees her mumbling to and frowns.

"you alright, princess?" he asks and puts the blanket around her. She looks up and nods.

"yes" she says with a small smile "thanks" David sits down next to her and I give them their cocoa while I sit down before them.

"so.." I say and look at Emma. She looks up and smiles.

"yes, eh.. where to start.." she says "well after I.. sacrificed myself I found myself in the woods, I felt totally normal so I wanted to go to you guys but then this voice talked to me in my head.. it's still in my head. It says that it is my dark side and he keeps encourage me to use magic. But when I use magic, I turn darker every time. So I'm trying not to use it. Anyways, that voice started talking to me and I began to get pain in my head, a really sharp pain" she says. Charming takes her hand in his and she smiles a bit at him. "so I went mad and put an tree on fire, but I also let the fire disappear after that so don't worry about the forest. After that –still in pain- I thought I would get my car, so I could sleep in there. Well I managed to walk into an alley right before my car but I couldn't get farther because of the pain, but then Lily walked into me. She said she could help me but I just wanted her to go away because I didn't want to hurt her. But I suddenly started to shout that she has to go away and I wanted to apologize but she was already away." She says with a shrug "so I saw that going to my car wasn't an option because I saw Granny and Ruby outside. So I walked back to the forest and slept there."

"you slept in the forest?" I ask her "oh darling.."

"you've slept in the forest to in your bandit days mom" she smiles "you know it is not that bad"

"well I made some sort of house into cave's, I bet you didn't do that" I say "and I know how cold it can be"

"No but I found an nice place under a big tree" Emma smiles "anyways, when I woke up the pain was gone but my hands were burning with magic because I couldn't control it. And the voice was talking to me again. Then I just thought of coffee and then I walked to Regina because her house was very close and I didn't want to see you guys yet.. but when I came there I was staring at the sandwiches she was making and I accidently burned her back door a little bit so now it has two hands on it.." I start to chuckle.

"yeah Regina told us about that" I smirk. She looks up at me and bit on her lip.

"yeah.. I know.." she says.

"what? How did you know that?" Charming asks her.

"just wait okay, I will explain" Emma says "well she gave me coffee and a sandwich and then Robin came down and I started to panic because I suddenly saw him as someone who wanted to harm me. And the voice made me poof myself back to the forest leaving them alone. Then I took my phone and texted you back" and she looks at me. David frowns.

"what? Snow did she text you back?" he asks me. I start to blush.

"I just needed it to be my own.. I needed it" I admit "and you got the pictures already"

"pictures?" Emma asks.

"we will tell you later, go on Emma" Charming says and squeezes her hand. She nods.

"okay so after the text the voice tried to convince me to use magic again, I protested but then he told me I could travel between realms. I didn't believe the voice but it told me that only I could do it because I had powerful magic before I became.. uh.. The Dark One" she says "it really wanted me to do it, it wanted me to go to another realm, use a lot of magic. But I didn't do it. Then it gave me this pain again. I still didn't want to do it so it gave me two options. One; go to another realm, or two; look what you guys were up to. The voice obviously knew Regina was with you but I didn't. so I choose that one and used my magic to watch you guys. I saw Regina telling you guys everything and I went really mad. I had to break something but then Robin came. He told me his Merry men saw me out here and told him. I was still mad so when I hissed at him I heard thunder behind me. But he started to apologize for by Regina's while he didn't do anything and I said he had to go because I couldn't control it anymore, I said I would be okay and he left." She says and looks up at me "that was the moment I decided I had to go somewhere else, to protect you all from my magic. So I travelled to Arendelle. I went there because Elsa helped me before with my magic and I thought she could help me again. So I tried to walk into the castle but this guard stopped me and I got a bit irritated so flames came out of my hands. The guard thought I wanted to attack him so he put those handcuffs around my hands so I couldn't use my magic. They brought me to Elsa and Anna who looked kind of shocked. They let me go and Elsa gave me this dress and she litteraly laughed at me because 'you are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and you don't know how to get into a dress'" she smiles a bit and looked at her hands. "so she helped me and Anna gave me this really good chocolate" I roll my eyes at that and smile "and I told them everything when Kristoff came in. Elsa looked really stressed but she let me stay and she promised to help me. Then we went to bed and I managed to get out of that dress by myself. This morning Elsa woke me up because I almost burned down their castle in my sleep and she calmed me down after I stressed when I saw it. Then Anna and Elsa helped me with my hair and dress and Anna wanted to show me more of Arendelle so we went on horses." She smiles and looks up at me "I was a total disaster in the beginning, first I held the reins the wrong way and Kristoff had to help me. And he doesn't even ride on a horse, so that was awkward." She suddenly starts to blush but shakes it off "then I wanted to impress Anna and Elsa by letting Epic ride towards them but I didn't know how to stop him so they just laughed at me again.." she chuckles a bit "then Elsa showed me how to ride a bit and then Anna announced a race. Who would be the last one in the forest would be the one who has to clean the stables. And Elsa let me alone and started to ride away. I gave Epic this speech about how I wanted to impress them but when I mentioned your name, mom. He payed attention and started to run really hard. So then I was the first one in the forest and they were really surprised because they said Epic was the slowest horse they had." I smile at her "then Anna wanted to go to this 'grandpabbie' she was talking about and she told me he wanted to meet me for a long time. So we went to him and he was this.. rock, troll, person… it was really weird. He knew my whole name and he knew I was the new Dark One.. but then he said something like I wasn't really The Dark One yet so I asked about it" she says and looks away from us while she bites on her lower lip. I look up at her concerned.

"Emma?" I ask her.

"Emma you can tell us everything, what did he say?" David says to her and strokes the back of her hand with his thumb. She looks up at us with pain in her eyes.

"he said I wasn't The Dark One fully yet, because I am still fighting it. He said I was a strong woman and that I eventually turn into The Dark One later. When I will stop fighting, I will become Dark" she says to us and I see a tear stream down her cheek.

"come here" David says and Emma lays her head on his chest while he strokes her blonde long hair. I try to fight against my tears but when I hear Emma cry I start to cry to. I lay my face in my hands and softly cry. My baby.. my darling.. this beautiful woman before me, why her?

"I'm sorry I p-put you guys into this.. I'm sorry I came back, but Elsa told me I should tell you guys and that I should be with you now. Before it is too late" she says.

"don't apologize, Emma" Charming says and I look up, he gives her a kiss on her head "we will help you, we always will" Emma closes her eyes and wraps an arm around her father.

 **Such a sad chapter** **sorry guys** **buuut this one does have more words! Yaaaay! Please review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii guys! Here I am again! New chappiee hehe. The last one was really sad** **crying Snow and Emma**

 **(Charming pov.)**

I woke up on the couch from an weird smell. I look down and still see Emma sleeping with her head on my lap. She is shivering under the blanket and I see her hand burn with magic. Is she in a nightmare? I think so.. I have to wake her up. I stroke her hair out of her face and stroke her cheek.

"Emma? Darling wake up" I say. She fell asleep on my lap yesterday evening and I didn't want to wake her up so I just slept here. Snow went up last night and I guess she is still sleeping. Emma suddenly growls in her sleep and I shake her shoulders. She gasps and opens her eyes. She looks up at me and sighs softly.

"thank god…" she mumbles.

"nightmare?" I ask her and she nods "wanna talk about it?"

"it was nothing.. really" she says and sits up "sorry for falling asleep.. I didn't mean to" I smile.

"it's okay" I say and look back at her hands. Emma sees it and looks at her hands she gasps and backs away from me "shit"

"Emma it's okay" I say to her with a warm smile "your safe here, you are not gonna hurt us remember? Your strong"

"no.. wait" she says and turns her back at me while staring at her hands. I can hear her mumble to herself.. or not herself, the voice in her head.. that is actually her dark self… ugh it's just the voice.

 **(Emma pov.)**

"no.. I am not going to do that" I say.

 _Oh come on, Emma! Just have a little fun._

"no" I hiss.

 _Remember what they did to you? Firstly they put you through an closet to this stupid world. Just so you could be their saviour._

"they tried to safe me.. and they did" I protest.

 _Then you found them and broke the curse, that was a good thing. Everyone was happy bla bla bla. But then you and your mother ended up in the Enchanted Forest._

"yes and nothing went wrong.." I start

 _And you wanted to safe your mother but then you just shot a bullet in the air –trying to be badass- and you reaped Ogres up. I know you also saw that look on your mother's face._

"what look?" I ask the voice.

 _She was disappointed, disappointed that you failed. Again._

"that's not tru…" I start.

 _And then you came back here. And invited Regina to your 'welcome back' party. You do know how they looked at you when you told them you invited her._

My hands didn't burn anymore, there were flames now… but then the door opens before me. I look up and see Henry and Regina. Regina's mouth falls open but Henry throws himself at me. He wraps his arms around my middle and I hear him sniff a bit. I start to calm and the flames disappear. I smile down at Henry and put my hand through his brown hair.

"hey kid, don't choke me please" I say with a smile "this corset is already tights enough" he looks up at me with a sad smile.

"I missed you" he says "I thought you were in Arendelle" he says and then let's go of me "without me" I smile.

"a bit jealous are we?" I smirk and wipe a few tears away from his cheeks "next time I will take you with me" he nods and hugs me again. I look up at Regina and she closes the door.

"since when are you back?" she asks me.

"yesterday evening" David says and comes to stand next to me, he looks up at me again "you okay?" I nod and see mom coming down.

"party without me?" she jokes and Regina rolls her eyes.

"we actually came because we wanted to know where your mascot is" Regina says. Mascot?

 _Yes, your boyfriend idiot._

"Killian" I say and look up at Regina "where is he?"

 _Didn't you hear her? She came here because she wanted to know._

"nobody knows I think" Mary Margaret says and walks to us.

"he's always at the Jolly" I say.

"next time he wasn't there" David says.

"can I look?" I ask my parents "I need to talk to him"

"Emma.. you sort of had a tantrum two minutes ago" David says.

"it wasn't a tantrum" I protest "I actually have this every morning, I can handle it"

"I know, but I don't think is it safe" he says. Henry looks up at me and I feel a bit irritated.

"he's my boyfriend" I say to him and look at my mother for back up.

"sorry, honey.. you have to stay here" she says.

Just poof and go to the docks. Just do it.

I smirk and nod a bit.

"Emma no" Mary Margaret says but I already poofed myself away.

 _Too late._

I smirk and walk towards the Jolly Roger. I step on deck.

"Killian?" I ask. Nothing.. maybe below deck? I walk down and see Killian sleep in his bed. I smile. I walk up to him and stroke his hair out of his face. "Killian? Wake up, it's me.."

 _It's me, Emma. The Dark One._

I roll my eyes and shake Killian's shoulder a bit. He opens one eye and when he sees me he smiles.

"Swan.." he says in a sleepy voice "what a nice dream.."

"I'm not a dream" I chuckle "I'm really here" I say and cup his cheek. He sits up and stares at me. I pull out my hand. And he takes it.

"bloody hell" he says "It's really you" I nod and smile.

"I came back, I was in Arendelle" I tell him.

"well at least you enjoyed yourself.. your parents were crazy searching for that Merlin guy" he says and stand up before me. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck and smile "I was sneaking into Regina's vault for something"

"they didn't know where you were" I say.

"aye, that was on purpose" he says and bows to my face "I love you too, Swan"

I look up at him and kiss him softly. He immediately kisses me back but I pull away.

"I want you to meet someone" I say with a smile.

"did you found someone else, lad?" he jokes.

"very funny" I say and roll my eyes. I concentrate and poof us away again. Shit.. I used my magic again..

 _These two times don't matter, dearie._

I take Killian's good hand and smile at him.

"Swan.. you used dark magic" he says.

"I know.. I'm sorry..I promise it is the last time I use it" I say "now come with me" I drag him with me through the stables and stop at Epic's stable. The horse sees me and starts to whine. I look back at Killian who looks confused "this is Epic, my horse. I got him from Anna and Elsa" he nods and lays his hand between Epic's eyes.

"I didn't know you could ride, Swan" he says.

"I couldn't, but I learned it" I say "I kinda like it"

"that's not a surprise, lad" Killian says "your mother won prices with horse riding and your father also liked to go horse riding" I smile.

"yeah that's true" I say and turn to Epic again.

 **(David pov.)**

"then she finally is back, and then she runs off again" Regina says to us "she isn't in the Jolly Roger, Henry and I looked. Hook isn't there either"

"then she is at the stables" I smile and look up at Snow. She chuckles and nods.

"why would mom be at the stables?" Henry asks us.

"she brought an horse with her from Arendelle, Epic" I explain.

"she learned to ride on a horse and she loves it, I bet she wanted to show Killian her horse" Snow says.

"we don't even know for sure if she found Hook" Regina says.

"it's our best chance" I say. Regina sighs. "fine, let's go to the stables"

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

We just walked in to Emma and Killian before Epic's stable. Emma looks really happy to be with Killian and Epic. I still don't like him. And I don't like the way his arms are around her waist now.

"get your hands off my daughter, Hook" I say. Snow sighs and takes my hand.

"Charming.. come on" she says with a small smile. I look back at my daughter and her pirate boyfriend and Emma looks at us with big eyes.

"sorry for going away, nothing went wrong" she says while taking Killian's good hand.

"Emma you said using your magic getting you closer to the dark side" Snow says.

"but poofing can't be much right?" she asks us and seems to think about that "shit.. what did I do.. I'm sorry"

"it's okay sweety, just think about it before you use your magic again" Snow says "now let's go home"

"yes, let's go home" I say with a nod.

"can I stay here for a bit?" Emma asks us "with Killian and Epic?" The horse sniffs hard after hearing his name.

"Sure, but we are staying here to" Snow says. Henry walks up to his mother.

"Is this your horse?" He asks and strokes his nose.

"Yes kid, this is Epic" Emma says. Snow takes an cup full of horse food and gives this to Emma.

"You want an horse so you are gonna take care of him to, every morning and evening one cup up horse food" Snow tells her "every morning you have to clean up his stable and he needs to be clean everyday" Emma gives Epic his food and I walk up to them.

"Don't forget to let him run in the field once a week and ride on him to train everyday" I say. The horse whines and nods his head. Emma laughs softly and buries her face in Killian's chest.

"Having an horse isn't only fun, Emma Ruth Swan" Snow says with an motherly tone "right, Regina?" We look back at Regina who walks towards us.

"That's right" she says "I could help you with your lessons, I learned your mother to" Emma looks up again and nods.

"Okay, thanks" she says.

"He's funny" Henry says while he plays with Epic. Emma smiles.

"He is kid" she smiles.

 **Two days later.**

 **(Emma pov.)**

I walk up to the stables after bringing Epic to the field to clean his stable. I sigh and look at his stable. I hate to clean his stable.. I don't even clean my own room!

 _You could do it with magic, one wave and it is gone._

I didn't use my magic for two days now.. I shake my head and put on the radio. I sing along with the song while I clean his stable.

"Good morning" I hear a voice behind me. I turn and see my father with two sandwiches in his hands and a cup of coffee "you didn't eat anything before you left" I smile and he walks to me.

"Thanks, let me wash my hands" I say and walk to the crane. I wash my hands quickly because I am hungry and then take over the sandwiches and the coffee. I sit down on the ground and my father sits next to me.

"I'm really proud at you, you know" he admits. I smile shyly and look up at him. He laughs at me and strokes an strand hair out of my face.

"Thanks" I say and take another bite of my sandwich.

 _He's just trying to be nice to you because he is scared of you. He thinks that if he is nice to you you wouldn't hurt him._

I look up at David.

"Are you afraid of me?" I ask him. He looks up with a frown.

"Of course not, Emma" he says "why do you think that?"

He's lying, he always is.

I shrug my shoulders and look at the wall before me.

"Hey, I'm not afraid of you, no one is" he says.

"No? What about the people on the street? You don't wanna see their faces when they ride past me in my car" I snap at him. I gasp and look at him. "Crap.. I'm sorry"

"It's okay" he says "they don't know you as well as we do, Emma. Your so strong"

"Kristoff said something to me when he helped me on Epic" I admit "he said I looked like you" David smiles.

"You do, I remember myself a lot in you" he says with a smile. I take a sip of my coffee and smile. Then Regina walks in.

"What are you still doing here?" Regina asks me "we had a lesson an half hour ago"

"That's not true.. It's field day" I protest.

"Tomorrow is field day, miss Swan" Regina says with a sigh "you missed your second lesson"

"It's my first week! And I am forgettable" I say "he's already in the field"

"Fine, then we make Wednesday field day, don't you dare to come late tomorrow miss. Swan" Regina says and walks away. David laughs a bit.

"You've got trouble" he says while standing up "I have to go to your mother, I will see you later" and he gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"See you later" I say and he walks away.

 **That night.**

I woke up from my magic again.. It's over midnight and I am really tired. I walk downstairs as softly as I can to take some water. But there I saw Mary Margaret with baby bro in her arms. She is singing softly for him and rocking him from side to side. She turns when she hears me and smiles apologizing.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"It was my magic again" I say and show her my hands who are giving light. She nods and I take some water. I try to relax a bit and the light disappears. I hear that Mary Margaret stops singing but then Neal starts to cry again. I hear her sigh.

"Mom? I will help" I say and walk towards her. She looks up and I pull out my hands. She gives me my baby bro who is still crying.

"Thanks" she says. I smile at her and rock him in my arms. "Look out for your hair" she says and puts it behind my ears so Neal can't get it. I chuckle and look down at him. "Nothing works, I changed his diaper, let him play a bit, rock him, sing for him.. Nothing" she sighs "I never knew raising a child was this hard" ouch.. Right through my heart. I just smile at her.

"He just needs his big sis" I say and walk slowly around. I start to softly sing for him and he stops crying. He opens his eyes with curiosity and when he sees I am singing he smiles a bit. "You needed me, little bro?" I ask him. His hands go up to try to get my hair again.

"That is impossible" Mary Margaret says to me and walks up "what did you do?"

"Sing" I admit softly. Mary Margaret smiles at me.

"I didn't know you could sing" she says.

"Just a little bit" I say "I'm not really good" Neal starts to cry again because he doesn't get any attention anymore so I start to rock him again and sing softly. Mary Margaret stares at me while I am singing. I stop with singing when Neal falls asleep in my arms and I lay him in his crib.

"Your voice is beautiful, Emma" Mary Margaret smiles and gives me a kiss on my cheek "good night" she walks to her bed and I walk upstairs to mine. I sit on it and sigh.

 _You don't feel comfortable, do you?_

"Go away" I whisper.

 _Never, Emma I am you. I know what you feel._

"You don't know anything" I hiss.

 _I know that you don't feel good here, your afraid that you do something wrong. That you will disappoint your lovely parents._

I roll my eyes. She is true actually, but I can't admit it.

 _Can I just say how stupid you are, Emma? You could get rid of them. Of everyone. Of that feeling._

"I won't kill them, I won't kill anyone" I whisper.

 _You killed Cruella._

"That was for Henry" I hiss.

 _Exactly, and this is for you. Come on Emma..._

"No" I say.

 _No? Fine.. Then use your magic a bit. I know you miss the feeling._

"No, let me sleep" I whisper and lay down under the blankets.

 _Fine.._

And I feel the pain coming in my head. Like knifes sticking in my head really slowly. I groan. And close my eyes hard. I am NOT gonna use magic. I can handle this pain! Then the pain in my stomach came. I sit up and put my arms around my legs. I can do this.. I feel some tears stream down my face. I can do this without waking my family. I hold back the loud sniffs but it get's worser every second. And an loud but little scream escapes my mouth. I immediately bit on my lip and hope it didn't wake up my parents. I feel hands on my shoulder and knee. My head shots up and I see my father before me with an panicked look. The nightlight next to my bed is on and he seems to talk to me but I can't hear him. I see his lips move fast and I recognize my name. I shake my head and lay it between my knees again. I rock myself forwards and backwards to distract myself from the pain. An scream escapes my mouth again. Crap.. I feel David's arms under my legs and on my back and he carries me up in his arms. I open my eyes slowly and I see that he carries me down I see that my mother opens the door and Granny and Ruby come in. They stare at me with a sad look and I see that Mary Margaret gives them two bags and Ruby takes Neal over fast. Ruby says something to me but I can't hear it. They leave with Neal and the moment the door is closed I sit on the couch. Mom walks away but comes back to wrap an blanket around me. It's their bed blanket. I taste blood on my teeth.. I bit to hard on my lower lip. My mom puts my hair in a high bun so it isn't in my face. She obviously sees the blood on my lower lip because she cups my cheeks and says something to me. I don't hear her but I do know she is telling me to stop biting on my lip. When I do I sniff loudly and lay my head in the white blanket. I start to scream. I didn't hear my own screams but I know I am screaming out of pain. I feel a few taps on my shoulder and I look up. I see my father standing before me with a glass of water and my baby blanket. I breath heavily and take both in my hands with shivering arms. I hug my baby blanket to my chest and I take a little sip from the water. I see mom calling someone with the home phone. She turns to me and I can see the panic in her eyes. She is biting on her nails while she is calling. Then she looks at David and I look up at my father. I see he is talking to me. I try to say that I can't hear them but I don't know what came out.. I think he does understand because he nods and says something to Mary Margaret. Then I see an purple cloud appear in the living room and there is Regina. David taps on the glass water and I take another sip. I feel the pain getting even worser and I lay my face in my baby blanket. I scream out again and I feel that I broke the glass water that was in my hand. I feel the glass stinging in my hand and feel the water over my hand.

 **(Charming pov.)**

I look up at Regina who walks towards Emma.

"She doesn't hear anything" I say to her through Emma's screams. Emma squeezes hard in the glass of water and it breaks in pieces in her hand. I even see a few pieces in her hand and I see it bleeding.

"She is in really much and horrible pain" Regina says to us like we don't know.

"Really?" I ask her irritated. She ignores me and taps on Emma's shoulder. She looks up with red puffy eyes. She looks really pale.. Snow walks to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"I don't understand" Snow sniffs in my arms "a few minutes ago she was normal, she was singing for Neal"

"It's that dark side of her Snow.." I say to my wife and look at Emma. She is hiccuping and crying while she stares at Regina who tries to heal her hand but Emma pulls back. She shakes her head fast at Regina.

"Emma I an trying to help you" Regina says. Emma doesn't hear it so she just stares at Regina while she is crying. This really breaks my heart.. And we can't do anything. I give Snow a kiss on her head.

"I can't do anything.. She won't even let me heal her hand" Regina says and turns to us "I'm sorry"

"Y-You did your best, thanks Regina" Snow says. Regina nods and disappears again. "I will get some water in a plastic cup" Snow says and walks to the kitchen. I sit down next to Emma who is staring at me. I think she is trying to distract herself. Her lip and hand are still bleeding I put my arm around her shoulders and close my eyes a bit.

"D-dad-d" I hear and I open my eyes. I look down at Emma and she takes my hand with her left hand -the one who isn't injured- she squeezes in it and I look at it. I see that her skin is changing a bit like Rumplestiltskin's old skin back in the Enchanted Forest. It changes to that skin and then back at her normal skin over and over. She is fighting it.. I look up at her when she sniffs out again.

"Snow" I call out and she walks to us and I show her Emma's hand.

"Oh dear.." She whispers and cups Emma's hand "your strong darling.. You are, stay strong okay? You can fight it" Emma just stares at her mother and starts to bite her lower lip again. Making the old injury worse. I hold her chin.

"Emma don't.. It's getting worse" I say "you can scream okay?" She stops biting it and lays her head in her baby blanket. She is screaming out again and she squeezes in my hand hard. But I don't mind. Snow lays the plastic cup on the table and sits down next to her on the other side.

 **The morning.**

 **(Emma pov.)**

I open my eyes after falling asleep and I see that my parents are still next to me. I look up at my mother and I see she is still awake.

"Hey.. You alright?" She asks me. I can hear her again! Am I alright? The pain is gone. So I think so. I nod slowly.

"Can you hear us again?" David asks. I turn toward him and I nod. "Do you have pain?" I shake my head.

"I think she gave me a break" I whisper softly "I need to go to Epic" and try to stand up but they hold me back.

"Regina is gonna do Epic today, you are gonna stay here" Mom says. I nod slowly and look down at my baby blanket, it has a few blood spots. So does the blanket.

"S-Sorry" I say.

"Don't apologize" dad says "we can clean it all up" I nod again.

"Did you two stayed up tonight?" I ask.

"You were still screaming in your sleep.. We couldn't leave you alone" mom says.

"And we couldn't sleep either then" dad jokes.

"David!" Mom says. I smile.

"It's okay" I smile "I would say the same thing" he laughs and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"Wanna eat something? Or drink something?" Mom asks me. I shake my head.

"I'm not hungry" I say softly "you guys know it is gonna happen soon"

"Emma.." My father starts.

"We need a plan, the dagger" I say "when I become The Dark One I want to have the dagger, you guys have to hide it really good" I nod at them "don't let me hurt Henry, or baby bro.."

"Emma you won'y even want to.. Your strong, you will fight it" mom says.

"No.. No.. No.. You don't understand" I say "it's not an it, it will be all me. I will be the one who is gonna kill everyone, not the voice.. It will be me" I say "be careful around me too okay?"

"Why?" My dad asks me. I look down at my baby blanket.

"Because I will try to kill you both" I say

 **Woaaaaah heavy chapter huh? I kind of like this chapter and the last sentence is so hard. I like it! Sorry for not updating so long but I was on vacation to Ibiza :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 yaaaayy :D last chapter was long and heavy.. Here is another update this day because I was sooo long gone and let you all suffer of waiting and for my friend :3**

 **Chapter 6.**

"okay.. I need a moment" Mary Margaret says and walks to the kitchen, I look up at my father who stares at me.

"what do you mean?" he asks me. I swallow and look down.

"I was mad at you for years when I was a kid, even one second before I knew you two were my parents I was mad at you guys" I say "mad that you.. left me behind, on the side on a road.." my voice breaks at the end and I look up at David with tears in my eyes "I was mad, I couldn't understand why.." I see a tear stream down his cheek. "I think that when I am a villain I will do.. some bad stuff to people here" he nods and wipes way the tear. "I'm sorry.. but we must make a plan"

"it sounds like you already have one" he softly says "what is it?"

"we have to go to the Enchanted Forest" I say "you guys have to lock me up in Rumpelstiltskin's cell"

"no" he says and shakes his head.

"you must!" I protest "only if you put me there you guys will be safe"

"no, if we are going to The Enchanted Forest you are gonna live with us in a castle and not in a cell" he sternly says.

"I am living with you guys.. but then very below the castle and not in any reach for people" I say "I know it is hard. You guys wanted me to have a happy future and what I am saying isn't happy at all and I understand that but this must happen"

"we wanted you to be a princess, you would be queen later" he says "we don't want to see you in a cell" he looks up at my mother in the kitchen. She is standing there with her face in her hands. I look down and sigh softly.

 _You see? You are making them unhappy._

I shake my head.

 _What then? She doesn't look happy._

My father stands up and walks to my mother.

"I would also react like this.. this doesn't mean they are unhappy" I softly say "they are just.. sad right now"

 _So you are making them sad._

I sigh and nod. "I do"

 _Your making everyone sad, since you are back._

"that's not true" I protest softly "they are also happy with me.. but just, not now" she starts to laugh in my head and I lay my head in the baby blanket.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asks me. I look up and see her standing before the door. "Henry wants to see you, he is with Regina" I nod and she let's them in. Henry immediately runs to me and jumps next to me in the couch. I smile when he looks up at me.

"hey kid" I say.

"are you okay, now? Are you in pain? I wanted to come yesterday but mom wouldn't let me" he says "I'm sorry"

"it's okay, I am fine now.. just my hand is itching now but that doesn't mind" I say. Regina walks towards me and heals my hand. "thanks" she smiles a little bit at me and gives me a nod.

"he was worried about you all night" she says "you feeling better? Still that voice in your mind?"

"she just started talking before you guys came in" I say "and I am not in pain"

 _Not yet, just wait till the evening._

"she says it's gonna happen this evening again" I say.

"Regina?" my father asks an Regina walks to them. I look at Henry and he smiles at me.

"I went along with mom to Epic today" he says "he was good, but I think he knew something is wrong with you because he kept whining" I smile. "can I ride on him one day?"

"yeah sure, kid" I say "we will go riding if your grandparents let me out again, okay?" he nods.

"they are just worried" Henry says.

"I know" I smile and stroke his cheek.

"so, " Regina says and walks towards me.

"Regina wait" Mary Margaret says.

"you want to go to The Enchanted Forest? And how are you gonna do that?" she asks me "I thought you couldn't use magic and if you do you will turn dark"

"Regina" my father says.

"you want to bring us all back?" Henry asks me "you can't, you will turn dark" I sigh and lay my head in my hands. I sigh and then look up at Henry.

"I know.. I will let myself get locked up in Rumpelstiltskin's old cell" I tell him. "I can't hurt anyone then" Henry shakes his head and I see tears well up.

"no! you can't let that happen" he says and the looks up at his grandparents "you can't let this happen!"

"we are only gonna do it if she is about to.. kill someone" mom says.

"I hate to say this but I will" I say and then I turn back to Henry "It's the only option, otherwise I will kill everyone who touched me" he shakes his head "can you take care of Epic for me, kid?"

"you promised me you would learn me how to ride on him first" he says.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"when are you planning to do this?" Regina asks me.

"soon, very soon" I say "I can't handle the pain again, it hurts too much"

"so, tonight?" my father asks me.

"yes, I will make sure everything travels back to The Enchanted Forest" I tell them "I just.. dad, you have to tell everyone okay? I'm gonna prepare myself" I stand up and they stare at me.

"how?" mom asks.

"with magic" I say and poof myself away. I smile when I see myself standing before Epic's stable. He starts to whine and I smile. "hey buddy" I open the stable and walk inside. He let's himself fall on the ground and I sit down next to him. He whines and lays his head on my legs. I smile and stroke his head. I have to practice magic.

 _Yes, practice magic._

"I am about to" I say. I hold out my hand and flames got out it. Epic's eyes open. "it's okay, buddy. I got it"

 _Yes you got it, make it bigger._

And I do, without thinking of it I do. I kind of like it..

 _Told you, dearie._

I roll my eyes. I let the flames disappear and stroke Epic's head. I need to let my parents know they will have to get me here when everyone is ready.

 _Just think about it._

I nod, close my eyes and concentrate. I feel myself shiver and I open my eyes.

"Emma" my mom says in a gasp "you scared me"

"sorry, I think I am a projection" I say.

 _You are._

"I am a projection, can you tell dad that he has to pick me up at the stables when everyone is ready?" I ask.

"y-yeah sure" she says "be safe okay?" I nod an disappear. I'm back in the stable again.

"hey buddy" I say when I see Epic staring at me.

 _You have to practice bigger magic, not just poofing and use fire._

"I know.." I say "buddy I have to go, I will see you later okay? Henry is gonna take good care of you" he whines and I walk out of the stable. I close it and walk to the fields. "okay, what now?"

 _You want my help now huh?_

"Oh come on, you know you've already won" I say "over a couple hours I am gonna say good bye to my family"

 _Okay okay, fine Princess. Try to change your clothes._

I click in my fingers and my clothes change into my exercise clothes. I click them again and I am wearing my normal clothes again.

"Done" I say.

 **Couple hours later.**

 **(Charming pov.)**

I just walk into the loft and Snow looks up with Neal in her arms.

"Isn't Emma here?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"She's at the stables, she is there for hours" Snow says "she told me to tell you she was there if everyone is ready"

I nod.

"Is everyone ready?" Snow asks me. I nod. "I will get Henry from upstairs" and Snow walks upstairs. We are gonna say good bye to our daughter over an half hour... She will really be The Dark One then. Snow comes down with Henry behind her. I smile at Henry and give him is jacket.

"We really can't do anything about it?" Henry asks us. Snow holds Neal close to her and shakes her head.

"No, I'm sorry" she says "but we will visit her" Henry nods and we walk down to our car.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

I walk through the stables but don't find Emma so we walk outside and see her standing in the field. She is playing with some fire in the palm on her hands. She doesn't see us yet.

"Emma!" I call out. She looks up and smiles. Then she appears right before us. Snow gasps and takes my arm.

"Sorry" Emma says "I just have to prepare myself" I nod.

"We understand" I say.

"Okay.. So I will move all the stuff with us to the Enchanted Forest, I will let your castle get cleaned up a bit and I will let myself appear in the dungeons" she says. I swallow and nod. "Okay, well.. This is it" Snow starts to sniff and hugs her daughter with one arm because she is still holding Neal.

"We will visit you immediately" she sniffs. "We will help you.. We can even send a letter to Elsa if you want and Henry will take such a good care of Epic.." Emma smiles and let's go of er mother.

"I know mom, I trust you" she says. She strokes Neal's cheek before going to Henry. "Kid? Stay strong okay? Go train to be a knight, you've always wanted that" she smiles a bit "and take good care of Epic, remember he does understand you so be careful with what you say" Henry nods and hugs his mother.

"I don't wanna lose you" he says softly.

"I know, kiddo" Emma says "but sometimes we have to say goodbye to the people we love" Emma says to him and wipes away a tear "but, I've got an surprise for you when you got there okay?" He nods and smiles. Then she looks up at me and I pull her in my arms.

"I will miss you so much, princess" I say to her.

"Can you just remember that I love you and mom.." Emma starts "and Henry, I will always do.. No matter what you do to me okay?" I nod and give her a kiss on her forehead. I let her go and she shakes her hands before her. "Okay.. There we go" she turns her back an me and I pull a sniffing Henry against me. Emma holds her hands before her and black smoke is coming out of it. I can just see that this must be hard. The dark smoke rises and I see lightning in it. I see that Emma starts to shake. Then se closes her hands and I hear an loud clap. I see a flash of light shine in my eyes and I start to blink.

"Snow? Henry?" I ask. I open my eyes good and see we are in the castle.. I look around. It really is clean again. I look at Henry who stands there really confused and I ruffle through his hair. He looks up at me. "We are in our castle, welcome home" he smiles.

"It looks beautiful" he says "I am just worried about both of my mom's" Snow walks up to us. She has her long black hair again. I like her short hair but I just love her long black her. It's so beautiful.

"Regina must be in the castle somewhere, Emma.. We will visit her okay?" Snow asks Henry. He nods and smiles at Snow.

"Look who I found" I hear Regina's voice. We turn towards her and see her walking in with Baelfire behind her. Regina is wearing a dress again and her hair is tightly pulled up. Baelfire looks really tired. Henry gasps and runs in his arms.

"Dad! But you were.. You were dead" Henry says "wait.. You were the surprise mom was talking about.. You are back.." Baelfire frowns.

"What do you mean? Where's Emma?" He asks and looks up at us.

"You've missed a lot.." I say "just sit down" Henry hugs his mother and Baelfire sits down on the little couch here.

"Just tell hem what is necessary and let's go to see " Regina says.

"Emma became the Dark One, she could fight it until now so she brought us all back here and now she is really The Dark One, she's below in the dungeons" I say to Baelfire. "Your father isn't death, he and Belle will be at his old castle but he is still unconscious" before he can even ask us anything an mad Killian came in.

"What in the bloody name was that?" He asks us "and where is my Swan?" Baby Neal suddenly starts to cry so Snow starts to rock him from side to side. Then Killian sees Baelfire "Bae.. But you were.."

"Dead, yeah it's like I died yesterday" Baelfire says.

"Firstly, Emma brought us back to the Enchanted Forest. Secondly, she sacrificed herself again so she is fully The Dark One now. Thirdly, she is in the dungeons below and fourthly, she is not yours" I warn. Snow chuckles at me while she is still rocking Neal.

"Who's this?" Baelfire asks and points at our son.

"Our son, we called him after you" Snow says "Prince Neal" Baelfire smiles.

"Thanks" he says.

"We must go to Emma now" I say.

 **(Emma pov.)**

I sit down in the cell and start to hum at myself. This was such a stupid idea! Lock myself up down here.. Ugh seriously? I see that the door opens and I see my father walking through it with big steps. Mary Margaret is following him and she got followed by Regina, Henry, Killian and Neal. Now Baelfire. David stops before my cell and stares at me.

"You look.. Different" he says. My clothes has changed to an black leather jacket, black leggings with high heels who are over my knees. My hair is pulled back in a tight bun and I have several rings around my fingers. I just stare at him and then Neal starts to cry in Snow's arms. I appear right before my mother -still in my cell- she looks up with big eyes.

"You have to sing" I say, my voice is different.. More.. Evil.

"I've tried, it only works with you" she says "you alright?"

"Amazing" I say "I will feel perfect if you guys would let me out, thank you very much"

"Emma what happened to you?" Baelfire asks me, I roll my eyes at him.

"what happened to me? Jeez, Neal" I say "you're the one who just stepped out of the death"

"well, you're the one who turned out to be The Dark One now" he says to me. I smile and clap in my hands.

"smart boy" I smile "congratulations, you finally know something in your life" I say "now let me out so I can celebrate it with killing you again"

"sweetheart this isn't you" mom says, baby bro is still crying.

"don't interfere and keep baby bro silent" I hiss at her.

"don't talk like that, she is still your mother" David says.

"and I am still your daughter, and you are still holding me here" I say.

"because the moment we wil let you free is the moment you run away" he says.

"what about some killings first?" I ask with a smile.

"mom stop it" Henry says.

"Swan this isn't you" Killian says.

"awh look at you two, you are actually family now" I smile "now go away" I hiss "I need to be alone" and they go away after I got some confused glares from my parents.

 **(Snow pov.)**

 **Couple hour later.**

Neal just can't stop crying. I sang for him, walked with him. Did everything! Nothing works! I think about the last time Emma calmed him down when I couldn't. I think he just wants Emma. Like she said to me: 'he wants his big sis' or I just can't raise a child properly. Charming takes him over from me and rocks him to while he is humming but that also doesn't work.

"did you change his diaper?" he asks and I nod "did you give him some food?"

"Charming I did everything, nothing works" I say "he wants Emma" he frowns.

"the last time she calmed him down when I couldn't" I explain "she sang for him, really beautiful and soft" I smile at the memory and sigh.

"we are going to Emma" Charming says.

"what? No, we can't" I say. He opens an closet and takes the dagger out of it. He puts it in his belt.

"we can, if she tries to hurt her brother we can stop her with the dagger" he says and looks down at Neal in his arms "we're going to your big sister, okay?" I hold Charming's arm while we walk in the dungeons. It's so cold here.. I had to bring a blanket for Emma.. I see Emma sitting on her bed and she sighs when she sees us.

"one visit was enough" she says when we stop before her cell "still can't stop his cries?"

"no, but you can" Charming says. One eyebrow goes up and she looks at us in curiosity.

"well, this sounds interesting" she says with a smirk and she stands up "what is it?" Charming pulls out the dagger. Emma's eyes widen and she backs away like it won't reach her when she is far away. "what do you think your doing?" she hisses "you don't know how much power that dagger has!"

"oh I know" Charming says "we are not gonna hurt you, we never will" he says "we just want you to calm down Neal"

"me?" she asks with an frown.

"remember when you sang for him?" I ask her "he immediately stopped crying"

"you want me to sing for him" she says "and you trust me with him?"

"if you do hurt him, we will use the dagger" I say "wanna help us out?"

"put the dagger away" she says "then I will help" he puts it in his belt and walks over to her. He gives her Neal in her hands through the cell bars and she looks down at her little brother. He is still crying but the moment she touched his cheek his eyes opened. Neal sees her and smiles. I smile along at the sight. I take a good look at Emma. Her hair is pulled back in a tight bun and it looks almost white. Her skin is really pale and it looks like it is sparkling a bit. Her lips are blood red and her eyes are sparkling green. She looks up at us. "I didn't do anything and he stopped crying, I guess you two are not that good at parenting then" ouch.. right through my heart. I swallow and look down at the ground. I see her smiling at me before she sits on her bed. "so you guys are just gonna come down here every time you need my help?" she asks and we don't answer "I take that as a yes"

"we don't know what we are gonna do yet" I say to my daughter.

"off course" she says a bit annoying and looks at Neal again.

 **Yaaaaay Baelfire is back! And Emma is dark! waaahh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :D here is gonna be some more Dark Swan in here hehe.**

 **Chapter 7.**

 **(Snow pov.)**

Charming just came back with a blanket for Emma in her cell. She is still sitting on her bed with Neal in her arms. I sit down on the ground and Charming came to sit down next to me. He also gives me a blanket and I smile at him.

"thanks" I say. He smiles and gives me a kiss.

"get your dirty fingers of my dagger" I hear Emma hiss. We look up and see her staring at us. Then she looks straight at me. I look down and see my hands on the dagger around Charming's waist. "I can feel it when someone holds it, and who"

"I'm sorry" I say softly and wrap the blanket tighter around me.

"there you guys are" I hear an voice behind us. I look behind and see Red and Granny coming in "we were searching everywhere until a guard said you guys where here" Red says. She walks up to us with Granny behind her and stops when she sees Emma. "is she.." I nod. "but Neal.."

"that's okay, she won't hurt him" I say "otherwise we will use the dagger, right Emma?" Emma growls at me and looks back at Neal who I hear laughing softly. Emma smiles down at him and ignores us again.

"o-okay" Red says. "Granny made lasagne, I guess you guys are hungry" Granny gives us a big bowl.

"thanks" I say.

"how could you make lasagne here?" Charming asks with a frown.

"literally everything moves along with us, even our food" Granny says. I smile and nod.

"thank you very much" I say.

"we are gonna try to find the others, see you guys later" Red says and they walk away.

"I will get some plates" Charming says and walks away to. I look up at Emma and Neal.

"your getting some lasagne too, don't worry" I say.

"I already knew I would also get lasagne" Emma says "you guys are too nice for me you know"

"you deserve it" I say with a smile. Charming comes in again. I take a bowl and lay it on the ground in her cell. It suddenly disappears and I see Emma on the bed with the bowl in her hands. She has her legs on the bed and Neal was laying there so she was making sure he didn't fall. She starts to eat and so do we.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

"We have to go, Neal has to sleep" I say to Emma. She looks up and walks up to us.

"he's gonna cry again" Emma says and gives him over to me. and she was right. He starts to cry again and pulls his arms out to Emma. Emma smirks and leans against the bars. "told you" I look down at Neal and sigh.

"what did I ever do to you, prince?" I ask him with a sigh.

"you locked his big sis up" Emma whispers. I look up at her and she stares right in my eyes.

"I didn't lock you up, Emma" I say "you did, and you know it too well"

"but you said yes in it" Emma says.

"you wanted it, to keep us safe" I say.

"yes" Emma smirks "be happy with that" I swallow and turn to Charming. He takes my arm and we left Emma alone.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **A couple weeks later.**

We were just beginning at our dinner when a guard runs in.

"your majesty," he says with a bow "your daughter just killed one of our guards" my eyes widen.

"she killed him?" I ask him. He nods. I look at Charming who stands up. "no, wait" I say "I will go" he nods and gives me the dagger. I give him a kiss and walk after the guard to the dungeons. The last time I saw her was when she calmed Neal down and threatened to kill us. Some nights I hear her scream very loud. Mostly in the night. But not every night.. but now she killed someone. Someone innocent. That's not my Emma, not my daughter. I walk down the stars and but the dagger half in my corset. I walk further and don't see any sign of my daughter behind the bars.

"where is she?" I ask the guard.

"here" I hear her say she is suddenly standing there. I walk over to her and stand right before her.

"did you really kill someone?" I ask her. She giggles and claps two times.

"yes!" she says "crushed his heart, I didn't even have to squeeze that much"

"he was a innocent man, Emma!" I protest "he didn't do anything"

"he did, everyone did something horrible in their life" she says "even the pure Snow White" I swallow.

"you of all people know it wasn't right to do, Emma" I say "but we were talking about you here" I say sternly "you killed some innocent man, he didn't do anything! Why?"

"you don't know if he did something, maybe he slapped me" Emma says and shrugs.

"did he?" I ask.

"no, but he did call me a monster when I grabbed him" Emma says "so I went mad and crushed his heart" she smiles a bit with it. I sigh and shake my head. But then I feel her hand in my chest. I gasp and she pulls my heart out. "Look, how pure" Emma says with a smile. "But then you got this one little dark spot here" she says and points at it. I take the dagger from my corset and hold it before her. She hisses at me when she sees it.

"Emma Swan give me my heart back right now" I say. She growls and puts it back in my chest.

"That's cheating" she growls. I just turn and walk away from her. I can't do this with her like this. I hear Emma laugh when I walk up and when I see Charming I run in his arms.

"How was she?" He asks me and gives me a kiss.

"Horrible" I admit and fight against the tears "she pulled out my heart, I had to use the dagger" then the tears start to stream and I lay my head in Charming's shoulder.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

Charming had this idea for Emma. After what happened -her first kill and almost my death- he started to think about what to do with her and now he knew. He told me that she feels alone now, alone and angry at anything and anyone. So that if we would let her free she would kill everyone who stands in her way. But not if we use the dagger to stop her from doing those things. His idea was to let Emma walk free in the castle. She can't escape without our acceptation and she can't kill or hurt anyone. She will be stuck with her family in here. She needs love. Charming had said. I trust him. So today they are letting her free. I was kinda nervous and we are all here in the living room. Regina, Roland, Robin, Henry, Baelfire, me, Charming and Neal. Charming has the dagger and Neal is in my arms. Henry was explaining something to Roland and Regina and Robin watched them. Then I see Emma in the doorway. She is leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Her hair is loose now, it is all white and it is curling over her shoulders.

"Is this some sort of trick?" She asks and everyone looks up "or are you all just stupid?"

"We are giving you a new chance" I say. She chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"A new chance" she repeats "I expected much but not this, you got me with it" then she looks up at David "now, if you give me my dagger I may consider not to kill you"

"Not gonna happen" he says "you are gonna stay here, you can't harm anyone, because I demanded you to"

"You guys are really irritating me" she growls.

"Come on mom, come join us" Henry says.

"No" she hisses and walks away. Henry looks kind of hurt but turns to Roland again. Charming gives me a kiss and follows his daughter.

 **(Charming pov.)**

I run into the hall and see Emma walk away.

"Emma!" I yell "wait!" She sighs when I walk next to her.

"What do you want?" She asks me.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask her.

"Kill you all and go away, why?" She asks. I roll my eyes.

"No like normal activities" I say.

"eat" Emma immediately answers. I smile.

"Follow me the.." But we are already standing in the kitchen, she poofed us here. "Okay.." I see her sitting in a table eating bread. She looks at me with her big green eyes.

"Want some?" She asks with her mouth full of bread. I shake my head.

"I want to talk" I say and she nods "we are giving you a second chance because we believe in you, Emma. We all do" I say she is still staring at me "Henry is missing you a lot, Regina told us he is calling out for you in his sleep, getting nightmares about you. Your mother is also crying everyday for you, Emma" I tell her "so we give you a second chance. Have some chat with Baelfire, and play around with Henry. Go eat some with Killian or take some tea with your mother. Just try okay?" Emma is still staring at me and swallows her bread away.

"The boy has nightmares about me?" She asks me and leans forward "tell me"

"Well since you killed that guard it got worser, Regina knows more" I say "he won't tell anyone about what happens" Emma smiles.

"Off course not" she smiles. "I will try, okay? Try" I smile and give her a kiss on her forehead but she backs away. "Not that close yet, father" she teases. Father.. I roll my eyes.

"Should I bring you to your room?" I ask her and she nods. I lead her to it and the moment we walk in she sits on bed.

"This was my old baby room" Emma says and looks up. "What happened to the baby stuff?"

"Neal has the most of it now, but some important stuff that were really meant for you are in our room" I say. "You like the stuff here?" Emma looks around.

"Yes, it's good" she says with a nod.

The next day.

(Henry pov.)

I sit down at the long table next to my mother. Not Emma, Emma didn't show herself yet. My mom looks up at me and smiles.

"good morning, Henry" she smiles. Dad sits down next to me and strokes my hair a bit.

"good morning, boy" he says.

"good morning" I say and look up at grandpa. "how is mom?"

He looks up at me and so does Grandma.

"she was fine yesterday, I knocked on her door when I was awake to make sure she was ready for breakfast" he says and starts to smile "she was a bit grumpy like always in the morning but nothing bad happened"

"is she gonna come?" Regina asks.

"she said she will, she just needed a moment" Gramdpa says and I nod. Robin comes in with Roland and gives Regina a kiss they sit down next to mom. "we don't have to wait for Emma, she will come over a few minutes"

"no need" I hear my mom's voice. I look up at the doorway and see her standing there. She has changed her clothes. And her hair is different. Her dress in a plain black one, and it is a long one. But I can tell she is wearing heels. Her hair –still white- is curling wild over her shoulders. Her green eyes look at us all for a second until she sits down next to her mother.

"good morning, sweetheart" Grandma says.

"good morning, mother" she says. I see Snow flinch when Emma says Mother.

"now we can start eating" Grandpa says and we do. I wanted to grab some bread but then I already see some bread on my plate. I frown and look up. I see Emma smile at me and she gives me a wink. I look down and see that there is some Nutella on it. How did she do that.. I just start to eat and just look a bit around. It's weird to have my mom around the table now…

"how is Zelena?" Snow asks.

"still locked up, still pregnant" Regina says next to me with a sigh.

"I hear her when I was down in the dungeons" Emma says and everyone looks up at her.

"how is that possible, she is on the other side of the dungeons" Robin says.

"it is possible" Emma says "we had some conversations, she's a weird one"

"what did you two talk about, then?" Regina asks Emma. Emma shrugs and takes a sip of her water.

"nothing important" Emma says.

"so Henry" Snow says and I look up. "what are you gonna do today?"

"Going to Epic.." I start and Emma looks up.

"can I come?" she asks. I swallow and nod.

 **Hiiiii ! I think it is getting more interesting now :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chappiee eight! Yaaayy! Thank you all for the nice reviews on the chapters :3**

"so, Henry" Mom says while we walk to the stables. She says my name like I am some stranger. "how is Epic?"

"good, but I think he was a bit confused because he didn't see you anymore" I admit. Emma smirks and nods. "mom learned me how to ride, Epic is really nice to ride on" Emma nods and we walk into Epic's hall. I immediately hear him whine and we walk over to him. I open the stable and let Emma in.

"hey there, buddy" Emma says. Epic starts to whine and looks away.

"I.. eh.. think he doesn't recognize you" I admit. Emma looks up at me with green eyes. "sorry…" she clicks in her fingers and turns to Epic. Her hair is her normal colour again and her skin looks normal. Epic whines and lays his head over Emma's shoulder.

"better, buddy?" Emma asks and Epic licks Emma's neck. "ugh.. gross, Epic" I laugh and Emma looks at me. I think she forgot I was here too. She looks better like her old self.. with the normal blonde hair and not the white hair.. then Epic get's his head off Emma's shoulder and pushes her for attention. She looks back at him and stroked his head. "you've missed me didn't you?" she asks him. He nods his head and whines. "I knew it" she smirks a bit and some horse candy appears in her hand and she gives it to him.

"did you really kill that guard?" I ask my mother. She looks up.

"yes" she answers. It really was true what they told me then.. I had nightmares about it…

"why?" I ask.

"because kid" Emma sighs "he called me a monster"

"so you just killed him? Because he called you a monster?" I ask her surprised.

"look, if you are here to judge me you can just leave by now" mom hisses. I stare at her with big eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, mom" I explain "I am just telling you how it is" she narrows her eyes at me. "you could also just tell the guy you aren't a monster" she rolls her eyes and looks back at Epic. "I'm sorry but I think you just showed him that you were a monster"

"kid" Emma hisses and looks up at me, her full attention at me "I am trying to be fucking nice to you because David told me to, and now I get this back?"

"I.. I just thought it would be good to tell you the truth" I mumble. My hands are sweaty.

"it isn't " mom says "it's hard for me to stay nice if you keep judging me" she says "I should tell you what to do, I am your mother you know?"

"Sorry" I mumble. She sniffs at me and turns back at Epic.

(Emma pov.)

I walk towards my room and click in my fingers so I got my old look back. Stupid boy.. staring to judge me. tss.. I am his mother! I should tell him what to do and what he shouldn't do! I growl and then see my father again. He sees I am upset and I walk to my room door.

"Emma wait" he says and holds my arm. "what's wrong?"

"nothing father dearest" I smile kindly. "now, if you would let me go.."

"I know you are lying, tell me Emma" he says.

"ugh, just go away before I do something" I growl at him.

"you can't" David says. "now, talk" I growl at him.

"why don't you just use the dagger for that, father?" I ask him and walk into my room. I close the door before his face and use my magic to lock it up.

"Emma open up!" he yells but I ignore him.

OUATOUATOUAT

I am sitting on bed and leaning against the wall while playing with my magic until I hear a noise outside of my door. I look up and the door goes open.

"what the hell..' I mumble and sit up straight. I see Killian coming in and he smirks at me.

"hi, love" he says and closes the door behind him.

"how did you.." I start and stand up.

"Some help with Regina" he explains. "now, tell me about your situation with the lad" I sit down again.

"did my parents send you?" I ask. "or anyone else?"

"no, Swan" he says "I just heard it and now I wanna know" and he sits down. I see in his eyes that he isn't lying. I smirk at him.

"did you already got an fight with Neal?" I smirk and take his hand and hook in my hands. "tell me"

"no we haven't, I don't even think he knows everything about us" Killian admits "but tell me about Henry, what went wrong?"

"he started judging me and I went angry, I told him I was trying really hard to be nice and then I got back that!" I say "that stupid judging like: 'well now you proved that you were a monster by killing him' bla blabla.." I say "I am his mother, I should tell him what to do and stuff!" I look up at Killian and he nods.

"aye, I understand" he says.

"wait.. you do?" I ask him with a frown.

"aye, off course Swan" he says "it wasn't a good thing of him to tell you that, but he is just a lad." I stare at him. He is like the first person who says that to me and truly means it. "he is a kid, he get's nightmares of you, Swan."

"what am I doing in those nightmares?" I ask and lean over.

"he only told Baelfire and Regina, Love" Killian explains "I am just the boyfriend of his mother, he won't tell me ever"

"he liked you back in Storybrooke" I say and shrug. Killian smiles and squeezes in my hand.

"I missed you Swan" he says.

"I missed you too" I say and give him a playful kiss on his cheek. When I pull back I see lust in his eyes and smirk.

"your teasing me, Swan" he smiles.

"am I?" I ask him and bite my lower lip. He bows towards me and kisses me. I kiss him back and feel his hand and hook over my waist. I smirk and play with his hair through my fingers. Someone knocks on the door. I look up and sigh. I wave my hand towards the door, I lock it up and make sure no one hears us and we hear no one. I look back at Killian who stares at my corset.

"that corset is amazing on you.." he says while licking his lips. I smirk and hold his chin up at my face.

"well, I guess you don't wanna pull it off then" I say.

"Trust me, love" he says "I would love to" I smirk and kiss him again.

OUATOUATOUAT

I stand in the doorway with Killian before me. I smirk at him and I draw him closer to me by his shirt.

"that was fun, wasn't it captain?" I ask him.

"aye, Love" he whispers "it totally was" I smirk and give him a playful kiss on his lips.

"what.. Hook" I hear my mother's voice. We look up and I smile. My mother stands before us with open mouth.

"hello, mother" I say "we just had a… deep conversation" Killian chuckles.

"very deep" he says with a wink at me. my mother is still staring at us –mostly at me- with open mouth.

"I think you should leave, Killian" she says. Killian turns to me and I nod.

"bye, Swan" he says after a kiss and walks away. I look up at my mother who stares at my clothes. Well, if you could call this clothes. Just standing here in my underwear and Killian's white blouse. It wasn't buttoned up but you couldn't see my breasts. I giggle and look up at my mother while I button up the blouse.

"how inappropriate of me" I giggle "well, mistakes happen" I walk over to her and close her mouth. I see her hands are trembling. "it's okay, I can't hurt you remember?" I ask "and if I could, you have the dagger" I giggle. "why did you come here, mother?"

"uhm.. I.. Neal.." she stutters.

"having troubles with baby bro again?" I ask her and she nods "you know, it's not a good sign that he doesn't calm down in your arms" she swallows "a child must always calm down in the mothers arms, every child has that"

"you think.. something is.. wrong?" she asks me. I shrug.

"I don't know. But what I know is that this isn't good" I say "there must be a reason that he only calms down in my arms" she nods.

"will you help us?" she asks.

"I think so, lead me to baby bro" I say. She nods with a sigh and leads me in another room. Neal is in Charming's arms. Crying out loud. Henry and Regina are here too. Holding baby toys, probably wanted to make Neal laugh or something. Henry looks up at me and looks away quickly. Regina sees me to and throws a evil glare at me. I smirk and roll my eyes. Charming turns around and I see he looks desperate with the crying baby in his arms. He looks at my clothes.

"couldn't you get dressed?" he asks. I sniff and walk over to him, he gives Neal over and looks in my eyes. I ignore him and walk to the big windows. I rock Neal in my arms and he looks up. I see a little smile on his mouth and I stroke his cheek. He stopped crying and I feel eyes burn in my back. He takes my finger in his hand and plays with my ring.

"I still don't get why you guys can't do it" I say to them and turn. Neal's hands take my hair but he doesn't tug it. He just softly plays with it.

"he doesn't even tug your hair" mom sighs. I roll my eyes and look down at Neal again.

"well, he isn't crying" I say. Dad takes him over and Neal starts to cry again.

"seriously.." dad mumbles and I take Neal over again and he stops immediately.

"we need to find out why he acts like this" I say.

"we could go to Belle and Rumple" Henry pipes up "they have.. a lot of books"

"well, I have magic" I say "and I could just listen to his thoughts.."

"you can't do that, Rumpelstiltskin couldn't do it" Regina says.

"I can" I hiss "I am MUCH powerful then Rumpelstiltskin, I can travel between realms"

"it could be dangerous" mom says. "don't do it"

"I'm kinda curious" I say and look down at Neal who stares at me "maybe he is as evil as I am and just hates you all because you are too.. good" I smirk at their scared faces. I giggle.

"don't say that, you know it isn't true" Regina snaps.

"it could be possible, I turned out evil" I say "maybe Neal too, I could just look two minutes in his head to know it"

"no" dad says sternly. I feel a shiver and see he has the dagger in his hand now. "we are not gonna do that"

"I can fight the dagger if I want too" I say.

"what?" mom says surprised.

"she's lying, Snow" Regina says.

"I am not" I hiss "I can fight against it" I look down at Neal again. I need to know it.. I raise my right hand and sparks jump off my fingers.

"I command you to stop your actions, right now" my dad demands.

 **Cliffhangerrrrrr! Can she really fight against it? Or was she just lying?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Wooohooooo! We ended on a cliffhanger and here is your answer! _  
**

**Chapter 9.**

 **(Snow pov.)**

The moment Charming commands that Emma looks up at him again. Her green eyes shine bright and I see the sparks disappear on her fingers. Okay good… she can't fight the dagger.. she closes her eyes for a moment and I start to worry. Neal who is still in her arms tries to take Emma's fingers to play with her rings but he can't reach her. I take Neal over fast and stand behind Charming. He doesn't cry this time. He just stares at me while I look up again. Emma is sitting on her knees on the ground and mumbles to herself.

"your only hurting yourself!" Charming says. "stop it Emma" she shakes her head and stands up. She wipes her hair out of her face and smirks at us. "you.. what did you do?"

"I fought it, and I won" Emma smirks. Then Neal is in her arms again.

"no! Emma please don't!" I scream "it could hurt him!" she giggles.

"it won't hurt him, would it Neal?" Emma asks Neal and he plays with her hair again.

"we can find the answer in the books, mom!" Henry protests. "please don't do it"

"ugh shut up" Emma hisses at him.

"that's enough!" Regina screams and attacks Emma with a fireball. I scream and Charming pulls me in his arms. But Emma catches the fireball on time. Regina stares at her. "nobody.. could do that.."

"I can" Emma says and the fireball disappears. "now baby bro, let's find out what's wrong"

"Emma please.." I beg while sobbing.

"and let's find a nice place to do that" Emma says and then looks at me "so we don't hear the pathetic sobs of our mother" and she disappears in a dark red cloud of smoke.

"summon her" Regina says. "she really had to work hard to fought against the dagger"

"Dark One, I summon thee" Charming says while holding up the dagger. The dagger started to tremble and nothing happened.

"she's too strong" I say and they nod.

 **(Emma pov.)**

I sit down in the cave deep in the forest and let Neal sit down on my lap. He looks up at me and smiles.

"you happy we are gone?" I ask him with a smile "I am too…"

' _Dark One, I summon thee'_ I hear my father's voice. No.. fight it! I am strong, I can fight against the dagger. I can do that. I just did it too. I close my eyes and concentrate. I smirk. It works. I giggle and look up at Neal again.

"well baby bro" I say "let's get a look in that little head of yours" the sparkles jump out of my fingers and I touch his forehead. I start to shiver and close my eyes.

I see my mother's face above me. she starts to smile and stroke Neal's cheek but he tugs her hair. I hear Charming laugh and pull Snow's hair back. Neal starts to cry and the vision went black. Then I see my own face looking down. I see myself smirk and hear my giggle. _Good good good_. I hear in my thoughts. Good? Then the vision disappears and I see the cave again. I look down at Neal who stares at me.

"good? So I am good huh?" I ask with a smirk, he smiles. "it's still weird Neal, what about your future?" I lay my hand on his cheek and close my eyes.

' _a boy of seventeen years old is fighting against some guards and he kills the last guard by shoving his sword in his chest. He pulls it out and smirks. He looks up with bright green eyes. He has black hair. I see he looks up at my future self. I sit against a tree and I clap in my hands. I'm in a blood red dress and my hair got long (until my hips) it is curling wildly and I see I coloured the ends black. My eyes are under the black eyeshadow that actually stands pretty well._

" _you did great this time, Neal" I hear my future self say and she stands up. "no hesitation this time"_

" _yeah well, not everyone can just kill people with one wave" Neal says with a chuckle. She rolls her eyes. "when are we ready to attack the castle?"_

" _soon, little bro" she says with a smirk.'_

I snap out of the vision and look down at Neal.

"Looks like we stick together" I smirk and Neal smiles.

 **A few month's later.**

 **(Snow pov.)**

"there we go, okay?" Charming asks me. I nod and take his hand. With hi other hand he holds up the dagger. "Dark One, I summon thee"

"What do you want?" I hear Emma. I look up and see Emma standing before us in a dark purple dress. Her hair is down over her shoulders and she stares at us. "god.. you two look awful"

"give us Neal back" I say "please Emma.."

"he doesn't want you two" she says while she shakes her head.

"Emma please.. he will grow up without parents" I say "you of all people should know how that feels"

"and that's why he has me" Emma says "I will learn him everything he must know"

"Emma please! Bring him back to his parents" Charming says.

"what about… no" Emma giggles "you will see him over some years, I promise" and with that she leaves. I swallow away the tears while we walk to the big room "and? What happened?" she asks. I shake my head and the sobs escape. I hug Regina and cry out in her shoulder. I feel she is surprised but I just needed someone now.. I needed a shoulder to cry on. Because my daughter stole our son away from us.. and we can't do anything about it.

 **(Emma pov.)**

I walk over to Neal who lays in his crib. He looks up and laughs softly. I smirk and pick him up.

"can you believe it, little bro?" I ask him. "our stupid parents, right?" He smiles at me and I smile back. "they don't have to worry, I am gonna make you the best fighter in the Enchanted Forest" he giggles and looks at me with big green eyes.

 **~AN: Gonna have some time skips guys, sorry but otherwise I will bore you guys to death~**

 **Two years later.**

The little toddler walks over to me with his cup. I sit at the table reading a book. I made a little house deep in the woods and here we live now. He raises his cup at me.

"empy" he says. I smirk.

"oh no, what do we have to do now?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Emmy make it full again!" he says with a grin. He strokes his black hair out of his green eyes and looks up at me.

"hmm.. fine then" I say and take over the cup. I full it with water again and give it to him. He looks in the cup and gives me a look full disgust. I giggle. "you want some milk then?" I ask and put it back in the glass bottle. He nods and I give him some milk. He nods and drinks. "should we do something cool?" I ask him. He looks up and lowers his cup with a nod. "what if I learn you how to sword fight?" I ask. How younger I begin, how good he will become. He nods excited and lays his cup on the table. "go look outside" I say and click in my fingers. He runs outside and I follow him. He picks up two wooden swords and giggles. "come on baby bro" I smirk. He gives me a sword and stands before me. "this is how you must hold it" I explain and he holds it better.

"I beat you, Emmy!" he giggles with a mischievous smile. I laugh.

"oh are you?" I ask him and he nods and attacks me. I push my sword against his and he slaps the sword softly against my middle. I dramatically cry out and I hear Neal laugh really loud. I fall on the ground and he jumps on his knees next t me while he giggles. He lays the point of his sword against my neck and pretends to slash it through. I close my eyes and Neal laughs. I open my eyes again and see the biggest smile on his face ever. "you won, knight" I smirk. He cheers and hugs me. I roll my eyes and carry him inside. "but now, we got to eat and put you little dirty boy in bath before bed" I say and let him stand. I walk to the kitchen.

"I not dirty, Emmy" he says. I look down at him and see mud on his cheeks.

"oh you are" I giggle. Then I hear horses before our house.. damn.. I look out of the window and see an older Henry there.

"who s'that?" Neal asks.

"nobody, stay inside" I say and walk outside. I close the door and Henry stares at me. he is dressed as a knight. "Henry"

"mom…" he says and lays his hand on his sword.

"how did you find me?" I ask him.

"I didn't, I was just riding and stopping here for some water" he says "where is Neal?"

"you can get water, or cola, or anything" I say "but after that you must leave"

"mom.. they are still crying for him" Henry says. "you can come with me, and bring Neal back to where he belongs, he should be prince" I take a step towards my son.

"listen, kid" I hiss "now he belongs here and I am not going with you"

"you didn't change a bit" Henry says. "I had hope that maybe Neal would make you good again"

"hope" I sniff.

"Emmy?" I hear Neal behind me. I turn and he looks up at me with big eyes and then at Henry. "who s'that?"

"Neal, back inside right now" I spat at him and he goes in again. I turn to Henry.

"Grandma is pregnant again, they think she is carrying twins" he says.

"well then she doesn't have to miss us, does she?" I ask him. "is Zelena's kid already born?"

"off course, it's a girl" Henry says "Zelena got a change to raise her in the castle under watch of Regina and Robin. Annabel isn't.. green" I giggle. "but she does have magic" I nod.

"why are you telling me all this, Henry?" I ask him. "I thought I was the big bad mother" Henry looks up at me.

"I still like to talk to you" he admits "and I kind of missed you"

"wanna come in for some cola and chips?" I ask him with a smirk. He laughs.

"okay" he says and bounds his horse to a tree. I walk inside and see Neal sitting literally on the table. He looks up and stands up on the table. Henry comes in to and looks at Neal. Neal raises his wooden sword and smiles daring.

"I beat you ass, Emmy!" he says to me and Henry chuckles.

"did you learn him that?" Henry asks.

"no, off course not" I smirk and look back at my son "that would be so bad" Henry laughs.

"Emmy come on!" Neal says.

"not now, baby bro" I say "tomorrow again okay?" he sticks his under lip out.

"but Emmy.." he complains. I wave my hand and he sits on the chair with a plate of food before him.

"tomorrow" I say again and he just starts to eat. I lead Henry to the couch and let him sit down. I give him a bottle Coca-Cola and he laughs.

"you seriously have cola?" he asks with a smile.

"yeah, I can't live without Cola, Chips and Coffee" I say and give him a bowl chips. He takes a sip of his cola.

"I missed this" he smiles. I giggle but then he looks up serious. "what are you planning?"

"how do you know so sure, I am gonna plan something?" I ask. He just looks at me. "okay fine, kid. But I won't tell you anything"

"why?" he asks.

"because I know you will tell it over to the whole castle" I say "I already know you are gonna tell them about Neal and where I live"

"why did you let me in then?" he asks "and give me food and cola?"

"maybe it's poisoned" I say with a grin and stand up.

"no it isn't" Henry says while I walk over to Neal. He was done with eating.

"so, baby bro" I say "what abut bedtime?"

"who s'that?" he asks again.

"nobody, Neal" I say "Can you go to bed on your own?" he nods with a proud smile and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "goodnight"

"goonite" he says and runs upstairs. I turn and sit down again.

"that's why I said Maybe" I say to Henry. "I let you in because I am trying to be nice towards you"

"Well, you do a great job" he says.

"I know, you didn't run away yet" I say with a smirk. Henry smiles.

"it's gonna be dark, I must return" Henry says and stands up. I also stand up and walk with him until the door. He get's on his horse.

"how is Epic?" I ask him. Henry looks up.

"he's good" Henry says. "bye mom"

"bye kid" I say and he rides away.

 **(Charming pov.)**

"grandpa! Grandma!" Henry screams when he comes in with a big smile. "I know where Emma and Neal are staying!" we sit up straight and he sits down before us. "I was just riding and then I found this little house in the forest and mom walked outside. She let me in for something to drink and some food and gave me a bowl of chips and a bottle cola" he smiles bright "and Neal was there too! When she let me in he was standing on the table with a wooden sword in his hand, you are never gonna believe what he said.."

"what did he say?" Snow asks with a sparkle in her eyes.

"he said: 'I beat you ass, Emmy' and Emma just acted cool and made him eat his dinner" Henry says "and we talked a bit and she was just normal and nice towards me"

"do you remember where the house is?" I ask.

"yes, but I know Emma moves the house the moment I was away" Henry says "she told me that she knew I would tell everything to you guys" I sigh and nod.

"how did Neal look?" Snow asks.

"eh.. Black hair and the same green eyes as Emma" he says. Snow smiles and looks at me.

"He looks at me" she smiles. I smile and gave her a kiss. I was kind of jealous, but well.. Emma looked more like me.

"we will get him back eventually" I whisper to Snow.

 **Sorry guys but there are coming more time skips..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Thank you all for reading and for all the reviews cause it makes me happy all the time :3 love ya all! And thanks for helping with the names Ruvi :3 And sorry for the long wait, but I was on vacation again so couldn't update. Anndddddd I can announce something reaaaaally cool! I am gonna do audition on the 10th of August! yaaaaaayy !**

 **Chapter 10.**

 **5 years later.**

 **(Snow pov.)**

"mama! Mama!" I hear one of the twins scream while they run towards me. it's a boy and a girl. Eva Ruby and Ahren Aaron. Ahren has the blonde hair of his father and his blue eyes. He looks like a mini version of his father. Eva looked a lot like Emma actually. What sometimes really hurt me. it's so hard to see. Eva had the exact same hair as Emma and the same green eyes. I always braid her hair in two braids. They look up at me.

"what's wrong?" I ask.

"he pushed me!" Eva says and points at Ahren.

"that's not true!" Ahren protests and looks up at me "she's lying!"

"I am not" Eva says stubborn and looks away.

"Emma.. eh I mean Eva" I say, I have this so much.. "what happened?"

"we were in the garden, watching uncle Robin shooting arrows and I was standing next to Annabel but then Ahren pushed me away" she says. I look at Ahren who's all red now.

"is that true?" I ask.

"I.. it.. I couldn't see anything, mama" he sighs.

"I told you!" Eva smirks devilish at her twin brother.

"Eva don't" I say "go to Annabel again" she sighs and runs away. I look back at Ahren. "Ahren you could also just ask your sister if she could make some place for you"

"I'm sorry mama" he says and looks up "can I ask something, mama?" I nod.

"Off course" I say.

"why do you call Eva Emma?" he asks "you keep calling her Emma"

"Eva just looks a lot like her" I say "now, go play again" he nods and runs away.

"twin trouble?" Charming asks behind me and he wraps his arms around me.

"yes" I smile. "it's Neal's birthday today.."

"yeah" Charming says softly "we got a present" I frown. "come" he says.

I take his hand and he pulls me with him into Regina's room. Regina sits on her bed with a mirror in her hands. She looks up.

"hey" she says and I sit down next to her and Charming on the other side. "look" and she points at the mirror. I look down and see Emma on it. I frown and look up again. "I practiced, Emma actually blocked these things away from herself and Neal but I broke through it. You can see what they are doing this day, on his birthday" my eyes start watering and I hug Regina.

"thanks" I mutter between my tears.

"it's okay, Snow" she says "now watch your children before it is over" I nod and she gives the mirror to me while she walks away. Charming sits next to me and I look down. Emma has changed. Not like she became older. Because she is immortal. She wears make up. Dark eyeshadow actually. Her hair is also much longer. She leans against a house wall and she smirks while she looks up.

"you like it?" she asks. Then we see.. Neal! Oh he got so big.. he stands before a brown horse and he looks up. His green eyes shine bright and he strokes his black hair out of his face.

"absolutely!" he says and hugs Emma "thanks, Emmy" she rolls her eyes and strokes his hair.

"I could accept that when you were younger but now.." she smirks.

"you just hate it when I call you Emmy" he smirks and looks up.

"oh I do" she giggles. "what do you want to do today, birthday boy?"

"I wanna swordfight, against you" he dares her. And takes his sword out of his belt.

"she's nice for him" Charming smiles. I nod and smile.

"is that a challenge?" she asks and he nods. "fine" and she suddenly holds a sword.

"no magic!" Neal says "that's cheating"

"okay, fine" Emma sighs "you just wanna win" Neal rolls his eyes and Emma attacks him. He groans and pushes her sword away and ducks. Emma snaps her fingers and she is wearing clothes from the other world.

"Emma!" Neal protests and attacks her full with his body. They fall on the ground and Neal lays his sword against her neck.

"I was just changing clothes" she says "the dress was just fucking irritating" she just cursed before our son..

"yeah right" Neal says "but I won"

"that's not true" Emma says and they stand up again.

"it is" Neal says with a smirk "I won, I am better then you are"

"you are not" Emma protests stubbornly which made me think of Eva.

"and because you lost, you are not gonna use your magic for the whole day" Neal says.

"nope, not gonna happen baby bro" she says "remember when I tried that when you were 5? I completely lost it"

"well we are gonna try it again" Neal says. Emma mumbles something while they walk inside.

"fine, this one time" she says. Neal laughs and cheers. She rolls her eyes.

"Mama! Aunt Regina told us we could see our brother and sister" Ahren says while they run in.

"Yes, we can" I smile "come here" they sit down on our laps.

"You see the blonde woman?" Charming asks his daughter on his lap. "That is Emma" Neal was away from the screen now.

"She's pretty" Eva says "she doesn't look evil, except for her make up" I smile. Neal just came into the picture and jumps on Emma's back. She giggles.

"Neal looks different then us" Ahren says. "Is he evil?"

"No" Charming says immediately.

"Stop being to cuddly and sit down" Emma says "you know I hate hugs, your just being evil here"

"I would never be evil against you" Neal faked and sits down on a chair. "Cut it like you normal do please?"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry" Emma says and starts to cut his hair. "Tell me, what do you wanna do today?"

"Emma is soo cool! I want her to live here" Eva says.

"Can we swim?" Neal asks.

"I have to use my magic to get swimming suits" Emma says.

"We can just go in clothes" Neal says and rolls his eyes. "Nice try, Emmy"

"Don't say that while I am cutting your hair" Emma hisses. Neal laughs at her hiss. "Yes, we can swim"

"When was the last time we wanted to swim?" Neal asks.

"That was when I poofed that little swimming pool before the house for you" Emma says "but you didn't like it so we went both mad at each other"

"Oh right.. Yeah we screamed for hours at each other" Neal laughs and Emma giggles.

"Okay, done" Emma says "go look upstairs if it is good" and he run up. Emma wanted to wave but bit her lip. "Damn kid.. I have to train in sword fighting"

Charming laughs. And I smile.

She starts to clean up and Neal comes down in different clothes.

"It's good, thanks" he says "here are your clothes to swim" he gives her clothes with a smile. She rolls her eyes and got upstairs to dress. He put his sword in his belt again and Emma comes down again in a jogging pants and a blue shirt from our old world. She put her hair back in a ponytail and Neal takes her hand. "Come on, Emmy" he says. "Let's go swimming" they walk through the forest and I see Emma knows the way.

"Hey you!" Someone yells and a man walks towards them "what'cha doing in my forest?"

"Your forest sir?" Neal asks politely. I smile proud.

"Neal drop that shit" Emma says to him and my smile fades. "I don't see your name written here anywhere" she hisses.

"Wait a minute" the man says and gets an paper out of his pants. That's the 'wanted' paper we hung up for Emma "look at this, Princess Emma" he laughs "I remember you from Storybrooke, but you look hotter here" Neal makes an disgusting face and Emma walks closer to the man. She smirks slightly at him.

I know that face..

"Kids, let's look away now" I say "close your eyes" and they do as I told them.

"Ah yes, miss. Swan" the man says. Emma smiles sweetly to the man and the next moment she holds his heart. Neal just stares and sighs. Emma looks at the heart with a smile. "Please.. Dark One.. Just spare me" the man begs

"Emma please get over with it so we can swim" Neal says while he sits down. I can't believe it! He is just watching! Not stopping his sister. Emma just smiles at the begging man.

"It's kind of dangerous if someone sees us you know" Emma says. "Because the whole castle is searching for us" and she takes the drawing out of his hands and looks at the drawing "and I know you just wanted to fuck me and then alarm the castle" the man starts begging softly "I'm not dumb, so the easiest thing to do is just kill you"

"Please no.. Please don't" he begs.

"I think it's a bit late for you now" Emma says and crushes his heart. He groans and falls on the ground. Emma looks up at Neal and sees him smirking. "Come in, baby bro" she says "were done with him" he nods and walks to her and takes her hand.

"How does it actually feel?" He asks.

"You will know over a couple years, Neal" Emma smirks "now come on"

"Can we look?" Eva asks.

"Yes" I say and look up at Charming. He eyes me with a nod and we look back.

They stand before the lake and Neal does his shoes out. And so does Emma. Neal runs in the water and immediately goes under. Emma giggles and Neal comes up.

"It's cold isn't it?" Emma asks him.

"A little bit" he admits. Emma pulls of her pants and shirt so she is only in her bra and underwear and she jumps in water. Also under water. She comes up and looks at Neal who is laughing.

"It's freaking cold, Neal!" Emma says and he laughs harder. "You think that's funny?" He nods and Emma jumps towards him. Pushing him under water. He comes up again and sharply inhales air. Emma giggles.

"Your evil" Neal smirks.

"Thanks for the mention" Emma says with a eye roll.

"I think we could better go to our room" Charming says. I nod and the twins already start to run. I laugh. "Neal.. When Emma killed that man, he just smirked.. Didn't try to stop his sister"

"Yeah.. And what Emma said, you will know over a few years how it feels" I say. He nods and we start to walk. We sit down on bed and the kids sit on out lap again when we look at the mirror again.

Emma is sitting on the ground with her clothes on. She is shivering of the cold and her white hair is out of the ponytail. Neal is still in the water.

"Don't!" Neal shouts from the lake and walks to her. Her hand was before her, ready to use magic "you promised"

"It's fucking cold" she hisses "and I don't need acceptation from my little brother" and she snaps her fingers. She let a blanket appears around her. Neal sighs and get's in his clothes.

"I knew you couldn't do it" he smirks and sits down next to him. "Your magic is like a addiction" Emma sighs and looks up at Neal. "I understand, I just had.. Hope"

"Hope?" Emma sniffs "now you sound like our mother, always talking about hope" I start to laugh.

"Can you tell me about your first time in Storybrooke?" Neal asks "you never told me" Emma looks down at him.

"Okay fine, I was just in my apartment in Boston. And I blew out this candle I brought myself how my birthday. I put that on a muffin..."

"On a muffin?" Neal laughs.

"Hey I was kinda a loner back then" Emma smirks "no family, no friends. Anyway, I wished that I didn't have to be alone for my birthday and then someone knocked in my door" Neal stares with big green eyes at his big sister "so I opened the door and saw a little boy standing before the door. Brown hair, brown eyes. He asked if I was Emma Swan, and I said yes. And I asked who he was. He said exactly 'I'm Henry, your son' and he walked in"

"Just like that?" Neal asks and Emma nods.

"Yes, and I asked him where he lived so I could bring him back and he told me he lived in Storybrooke" Emma says and Neal smiles "and I was all like, what the fuck? I've never heard of it. But it really was a town in Maine, so I drove him there in my yellow bug and when we rode on the main street I asked him what the address was and he said something like 'I am not telling you street'" Emma says with an eye roll and Neal laughs "but eventually I brought him home and Regina welcomed me in for a drink. But that went very fast and she actually wanted me to go away fast before I stole her kid away. But of course I stayed" Neal laughs.

"Yeah of course you did" he says "but.. When you took me away, why didn't you also take Henry with you?" Emma looks down at Neal again.

"Because he was already 15 years old, and he was scared of me" Emma admits. "But that's a story for another time, baby bro" she stands up "now, let's go home"

Someone knocks on our door and it opens. Henry stands there.

"It's dinner time" he says. I nod and smile and he walks away.

 **(Emma pov.)**

We got home and Neal is in bath now. I am just sitting on the couch, waiting till I can go in bath. I wish I had a tv.. I could poof an tv here but I don't have electricity.. I really miss tv a lot.. And my yellow bug..

"Emma?" Neal asks, he stands on the stairs "I'm done" I nod and walk upstairs in the bathroom. I get into it and make the water a bit warmer with my magic. I close my eyes and just lay here. I think Neal's birthday was good this year. I just asked him what he wanted to do and we did everything he wanted to do. Only two things actually. Sword fight and swim. And he laughed a lot today. I think it was a good day. He enjoyed himself. Over 10 years we will attack the castle. Neal will see how cruel they are. He already hates them by the stories I told. Then I feel myself shiver.. 'Dark One, I summon Thee' I sigh and get into my red dress. And I disappear. I stand before my parents and two children.

"So you guys had some deep conversations in bed" I say and nod towards the two children. "You summoned me, what do you wish for?"

"Thanks" mom says. I frown at her. "For making Neal's birthday a special one"

"Regina made us look through a mirror, we saw what you two did today" Charming explains.

"Are you Emma?" The little blonde girl says. I just ignore her and stare at my parents.

"Is this a trick or something?" I ask them "if it's not. Your welcome, now can I go?" They look at me and my mom smiles at me.

"I don't always talk about hope" she says while she shakes her head "and it wasn't a good thing to kill before Neal's eyes"

"As you could see he was fine with it" I say.

"You can go now" Dad says "we will get Neal back"

"Yeah yeah, byeee" I say and poof away. I stand in the living room again and see Neal on the couch.

"Huh.. But I thought.." Neal says.

"I got summoned by our parents" I say and sit down next to him. "They spied on us the whole day, they saw and heard everything" Neal's mouth opens of amazement "they said they just wanted to thank me for giving you a special day" I say "they said it like I normally slap you for your birthday and let you stay outside in the rain for the whole night" I hiss.

"It's okay Emmy" Neal says "did you block them out now?"

"Yeah, they can't spy on us again now" i say.

"Good" Neal smiles "then we can forget about our stupid family and keep this awesome day awesome" I smirk and nod.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chappieee 11! Wohoooo! And yes, I know.. we can't expect this to happen in the show ofc.. but this is what my fantasy makes me write xd**

 **Chapter 11.**

I sit next to Neal on the couch and we are eating the cake I poofed here for us.

"They have twins" I say, not looking at my little brother.

"What?" he asks.

"Our parents, they have twins" I say. "When Henry here was, he told me that our mother was pregnant and that they thought she was pregnant of twins" I look up at my little brother. "And that was five years ago. Today I saw them with two little children of five years old. Boy and girl"

"Do they look like us?" he asks.

"The girl looks like me, the boy doesn't look like you" I say.

"Well" Neal says. "Then they don't have to miss us, you because the girl looks like you. And me because they don't know me" and he takes an bite of his cake. I giggle and also take a bite.

 **3 years later.**

I stand before the window looking at Neal in our garden fighting some guards. I walk outside and see he is hesitating. Because he doesn't know how to kill them...

"Over here" I say. Neal pushes a guards towards me and I crush his heart. The other guard lays on the ground and I walk over. "You killed him?" Neal walks over and pushes his hair out of his eyes.

"No" he says.

"Do it, cut his throat" I say and look up at Neal. He smirks at me. His first kill… I smirk back and he cuts the guard's throat simple and fast. "Good, now.. Let's go inside. It's cold here" He nods and we walk inside. I give him a cup of tea and I take coffee myself. Neal sits down on the couch and stares at the flames of the fireplace. "And? How felt it?"

"As you told me" he says and looks up at me. "I feel like I can do everything now" The ten year old smirks. I sit down next to him and ruffle his hair.

"I'm happy you didn't turn out to be like our parents, baby bro" I say.

"I'm not a baby" he protests.

"little bro then?" I ask him with a smirk.

"fine" he agrees and smirks a bit.

"our siblings are celebrating their birthday today" I say "maybe we can go.." he looks up with a big smile.

"To make things more dramatic?" He asks and I nod. "Deal" we stand up and I snap in my fingers. My brown simple dress had turned into a big black ball dress. My hair is curling over my back until my hips. I look up at Neal and see him in some similar clothes as Killian on my first ball. When we went into the past. Brown leather jacket… Neal looks up at me. "why are you staring at me like that?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing" I say "just realized your gonna see our parents for the first time" he rolls his eyes and takes my hands in his.

"I don't care, they hate you so then they must hate me too" he says "but.. I am kinda curious how your son looks like, and those twins"

 **(Charming pov.)**

The twins became eight today. We gave them –too- much gifts. Much toys, for Eva much horse supplies, for Ahren much wooden weapons. Eva starts to look more like Emma every day. She has the same attitude and makes some same faces as Emma. The ball just started and there are already a lot of guests. Snow is talking to Red and Granny. Unfortunately Regina, Roland, Robin, Zelena and Annabel aren't here now. They're on a trip. But Killian send us a letter with saying he would come to the ball. After Emma left he also left, to start with his pirate life again. The twins are running around and laughing hard. When they run before them I stop them.

"Woah, woah, woah, you two" I smile "calm down, we have guests"

"Sorry papa" they say at the same time. I smile and let them go again, this time they walk away. I look up and see some guests walking in. Then I see.. Emma. Emma walks in with.. Neal? Is that Neal? I smile a bit. Emma looks really pretty in that black dress. Her hair got longer.. Neal looked more older. He looks around with a mystery look in his eyes. Emma looks proud actually. She looks around and takes an glass of champagne of a table. I look at Snow and see she didn't see them yet. I walk over to them and Emma sees me first. She lays her hand on Neal's shoulder and he also looks up.

"What a surprise, what are you doing here?" Emma asks with a grin.

"Emma what are you doing here?" I ask sternly.

"Celebrate my sibling's birthday" she says "right Neal?"

"Yes" he says and I look at him "we mean no harm. But we are gonna protect ourselves" he talks like an adult.. Emma smirks.

"Little bro? What if you get yourself something to drink?" Emma asks. He nods and walks away.

"Are you trying to hurt us?" I ask her.

"No, just here for the ball" Emma says "we were bored, Neal just had his.. Let's call it a training."

"And why am I not believing you?" I ask her. I see a twinkle of joy in her eyes.

"Don't ask me" she says and Neal comes back with a glass of water. "Can we stay, or not?" I stare at Neal and he stares back. I look up at Emma.

"Fine, no killing" I say sternly.

"I wouldn't dare" she giggles and I walk away. Towards Snow.

 **(Emma pov.)**

Neal laughs softly when he walks away.

"Swan?" A familiar voice behind me asks. I turn and see Killian standing there. My handsome pirate.

"Killian" I smirk. "This is Neal, Neal, this is Killian"

"Hi" Neal says to Killian. Killian looks from him to me.

"So, Swan" he says "what brings you here?"

"We were bored, I thought you were pirating again?" I ask.

"I.. Am.. How did you know that?" He asks.

"I know you" I smirk.

"Well, love" he says "wanna share a dance with me?" I grin and look at Neal. He nods and I take Killian's hand and he brings me on the dance floor. "Remember the last time we danced?"

"Of course I remember" I say "after that Regina put me in jail" he laughs and we start to dance.

"And then I tried to safe you but you already escaped" he says. I giggle. "How are you, Swan?"

"Better then when I was locked up here" I say "much better" Killian nods and I look up at Neal. I see my parents standing before him and talking with him. He looks up at me for help. "Excuse me" I say and walk towards them. Mom looks up at me and I stand a bit before Neal. "Having problems?"

"I.. We just" she stutters.

"Emma? They asked if we were here for your dagger" Neal says. I smirk.

"We're not here for that stupid dagger, mother" I say "you could just ask me instead of bothering your son"

"Exactly, my son" mom says "we have the right to.."

"You do, but he doesn't want to" I say. They look at Neal.

"I'm not interested in you two" Neal says hard "I have Emma"

"Neal she is the dark one, she kills people for fun" dad says.

"Ouch" I say and lay my hand on my heart "right through my heart" Neal giggles.

"She does, but I don't care" Neal says. "She stays my sister, no matter what. Just like she stays your daughter, and yet you can't accept her how she is"

"Neal, Sweetie.. You didn't know her before she was The Dark One.. She wanted to stay normal, with us" mom says. I wanted to answer but got interrupted by two other children. Our new siblings. The boy was eating chocolate cake with full mouth and the girl was drinking of her glass. When she saw me she stops.

"Hey! Your Emma!" She says with a smile "my big sister"

"Indeed I am, and who may you be?" I ask her with a kind smile.

"I'm princess Eva" she giggles.

"I'm Ahren" the boy says after the cake is gone.

"Well I guess you two know us already" I say.

"Mama always accidentally calls me Emma" Eva blurts out "cause she thinks I look like you" mom turns all red.

"Oh, really?" I ask and Eva nods. "Well you do look like me" she giggles and shakes her head.

"No, your prettier" she smiles.

"Why are you evil?" Ahren asks me.

"Ahren!" Mom says in a warning voice. Ahren wants to apologize but I stop him.

"It's okay, but it is a reaaaally long story" I say "and really boring" Eva giggles a bit too girly. I look back at Neal and see his annoyed face. I smirk and ruffle his hair.

"Emma seriously" he groans and puts his hair good.

"Why can you live with our big sister and we can't?" Eva asks. I see the hurt looks on our parent's faces.

"Because.. Just because" Neal says.

"Don't you like it here?" I ask.

"It's soooo boring" Ahren says.

"You have a cool house and cool magic!" Eva says with a big smile. I giggle and look up at my parents who are just staring.

"Cool magic huh?" I ask and they both nod.

"Yeah! I think your the best villain in the whooooooole world" Ahren nods. And Eva nods to.

"Well thanks" I say "I will remember that"

"Can you dance? Maybe you can teach me?" Eva asks.

"Okay, kids" dad says "leave Emma alone for a bit, go to Killian okay?" And they run off.

"Well they like us" I say.

"I don't like them" Neal mumbles softly so only I can hear him. I turn and smirk.

"Me neither" I whisper "just trying to play nice" then I turn to our parents again.

"Mom?" I hear and Henry walks towards us. he stands before my mom and stares at me. "what are you doing here?"

"we were bored" I say and shrug.

"I'm glad you're here" he admits and hugs me. I smirk and we get out of each other's arms. "And there is all grown up Neal Leopold" Henry ruffles Neal's hair who rolls his eyes.

"You are my sister's son?" he asks "Henry"

"yes I am" Henry says with a smile. "Did my mother gossip about me?"

"she did" Neal smiles devilish at me "some stuff about Granny's and a storybook"

"yes" Henry says with a smile. "Well, Emma did some weird stuff herself"

"oh did I?" I ask him with a grin.

"Tell me" Neal smiles with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, what if your parents are gonna tell you that and then I will dance with my mom" he says and before I can protest we drags me to the dance floor.

"what are you planning with this?" I ask Henry "the kid hates them, he doesn't want to hear anything of them"

"You've talked hate in the boy's head, maybe he likes his parents" Henry says "Just give him a chance to talk to them"

"Fine" I smirk and we start to dance "you got tall, where's your father?"

"Look at the big doors" Henry says and I look up. There stands Baelfire. He stares at me and smiles when he sees I am looking. I nod at him and turn back to Henry. "He still likes you, and still trying to find a way to change you back. He can't get over it"

"Poor guy" I sigh dramatically. I look up at Neal and my parents and see Neal looking up at his father who is showing him his sword. He IS talking, but he doesn't look amused.

"Stop looking" Henry says with a eye roll.

"Just looking if he didn't kill them already" I answer while I twirl around.

"You're the only one here who kills" Henry says.

"You think Neal can't kill someone?" I ask and giggle "His first kill was this morning, some guards of your castle found us. He killed one and I killed one too"

"Mom.. Your making him a killer" Henry says.

"It was his own choice, I didn't push him" I tell Henry. "Henry? Should I dye my hair black?" Henry frowns and touches my curls.

"No.. Make it your old blonde again" Henry says "All black will make you too pale, mom. And I don't really like white"

"I know you hate my hair like this" I tell him "I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me, now let me go to the boy now" I let him go and and walk over to Neal who is still looking uninterested at his father while showing him his sword.

"Mine is made of pure gold, guess you can't say that" Neal says to his father with a smirk. David winks a couple times before looking up at me.

"Neaaaaal?" Eva asks behind us. We turn around and face Eva and Ahren. "Do you wanna go into the garden with us?"

"yes, little bro" I say "Go with them" Neal shots me an annoyed face and then walks away with Ahren and Eva. I turn around and look at my parents. "Was he talking about his sword again?"

"Actually I started.. But he finished" David says.

"Yeah, typically Neal" I say while I roll my eyes.

 **(Neal pov.)**

"Mama and Papa say Emma is dangerous, but she doesn't look dangerous" Eva tells me while we walk into the garden.

"Yes, Papa also told me she killed people" Ahren says.

"She does," I simply say "It's really awesome" I look up and see their scared faces. Their so stupid…

"Papa says that killing isn't awesome" Ahren says.

"yes, it is bad" Eva says and nods. I roll my eyes.

"It isn't bad" I protest "off course I understand that it isn't normal but I got raised with my big sister, she killed before my sight since I was one year old"

"Woah that is really scary" Eva whispers while we sit down in the grass.

"I thought Emma was nice…" Ahren mumbles. I frown. Did I say something wrong? Maybe they didn't like the killing thing..

"She is nice!" I insist and they look up at me. "She really is, it's hard to get to know her but if you do she is really nice I swear!"

"But she kills" Eva says.

"Yes but you won't notice that anymore when you live with her" I tell them. "She's really cool"

"I don't know.. I don't like it that she kills people" Ahren says.

"Yeah.. I think I'm happy that I live with my parents" Eva says with a nod. Ugh..

"Emma is much cooler then your parents" I say and cross my arms , they look up at me. "I don't have to wear those stupid clothes and I m not gonna be a king so I don't have pressure from my 'parents' and I can do whatever I want and get whatever I want" I say with a proud smile. "I can swim everyday if I want to and I can also just ask my sister for anything. Oh, and I bet you two don't know what ice cream is" they stare at me with open mouth and I stand up. "Now, I'm going back to my sister"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chappieeee 12! Just to teep you up. Neal is 10, and the twins are 8.**

 **Chapter 12.**

 **(Snow pov.)**

The twins walk over to me and they look a bit surprised and they are quiet. I frown and squeeze in Charming's hand so he would look up. He did and also frowns. They went to the backyard with Neal..

"hey you two" Charming says and they look up. "What's wrong?" I spot Neal who walks towards Emma who is drinking of her champagne next to Hook. She looks up at Neal and ruffles his hair. He says something and she gives him her glass champagne and he takes a sip. She gives my son champagne.

"Nothing.." Ahren says and I look up again at my other children.

"Neal was weird" Eva says immediately "we were just talking and then we were talking about Emma and then he said she killed people and that it was awesome. And then we said we were happy to be here with you two and then he said that he is glad he doesn't live here because then he doesn't have to wear our clothes and he is happy that he doesn't get pressure from you two because he would be king and that he can have everything he wants"

"and something about ice cream.." Ahren mumbles. I look back at Neal and Emma and see that Hook is gone. Neal stands before Emma and tells her something while she smirks. She nods and takes his hand. She looks up at me and they disappear in black smoke.

"It's okay" I say and they look up "They just left"

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **6 years later.**

I sit in the carriage next to Charming while we wave at our children and ride away from the castle. I sigh when they are out of sight.

"I hate to do this" I say.

"Me too, Snow.. but we are royals, we have to do these things" Charming says and gives me a kiss. There is a war in Aurora's kingdom so we are going to them to support them a bit. They said it started yesterday and that 100 soldiers already died. But the weirdest thing is that they don't know what they are fighting against! They think someone made the army invisible, because the soldiers doesn't see the army. That's why there are so much people already dead already. I lay my head against Charming's shoulder and close my eyes, trying to sleep.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

Charming woke me up when we arrived and Aurora and Phillip's castle. We were joining them for dinner and after that we went to our room to get some rest. I am standing before our window that looks at the battle field. Phillip told us the soldiers are resting now but will fight further when they got attacked again.

"It's weird" I say "I'm happy that it didn't got to our kingdom.."

"Indeed" Charming says and stands behind me with his arms around my hips. I look in the forest and.. wait.. what?! I blink a couple times and look again.. I saw it right. I saw my oldest daughter there in the woods. She was dressed in black armour which she is trying to get off. She looks irritated. Her hair is dyed.. only the ends, they are black now. She screams something and a young man walks over to her and smirks at her. He helps her out of her armour and then I see who it is.. my black hair.. yes, it is Neal. He looks so big and strong.. but if they are here.. both in armour.. and swords at their belts.. oh god..

"Charming.. did you bring Emma's dagger?" I ask while I look at my daughter. She sits down on the ground and drinks some water from a can. Neal sat down next to her and drinks some water too.

"yes, always Snow" Charming says.

"Our children are the invisible army" I say "get the dagger then we will summon her"

"What?" Charming asks "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she and Neal" I say. Charming get's the dagger out of his bag and I see Emma shiver outside when he takes it in his hand.

"Dark One, I summon thee" Charming says. Emma says something to Neal and appears in front of Charming.

"What?" she hisses but then frowns and looks around. "Your in.." she looks up with big eyes and then smirks. "You know"

"Are you the invisible army?" I ask and she nods.

"along with Neal" she nods "the brave kid, huh"

"Oh come on Emma.. he is just a kid" I say "we all know he didn't kill" Emma's eyebrow went up.

"is that so?" she asks "he killed people to, mother" she smiles "on the day of the ball too, when we came remember? That was his first kill"

"I don't believe you, but you are coming with us to Aurora and Phillip. You will tell them it was you and that it will stop now" Charming interferes and Emma shakes her head. "Come on Emma, this isn't funny! 100 people are dead because of you"

"And Neal" Emma says and mentions the window. Neal sits on the rock and looks around a bit. "I swear I am not the only one, Neal is helping. This is a training for him"

"A training?!" I scream out. I can't handle this.. Emma… I want the old Emma back. "You call this a training?! Letting our son kill people?!" Emma's green eyes shine dangerously.

"Yes mother, it is!" she screams back and stands right before me. one inch away from my face. I look right in her eyes. See the black eye shadow clearly around them. "If he had been raised with you two he would be even worse!"

"You can't know that!" I scream back.

"I CAN!" She shouts and I hear thunder. The lights are flickering. "I can look in the future mother! I can do anything! And when I saw Neal's future I saw it was with me! With me at our house! He has a dark heart of himself mother! Not because of me!"

"I don't believe you, your not my daughter anymore Emma" I say and a tear streams down my cheek. "You are not, you're a monster. Your just saying this because you want to hurt us, if Neal had stayed with us he would be just like his little brother and sister"

"You don't believe me?" Emma asks calmly and I shake my head. "Fine, then I will show you" before I can say anything, I see a red flash before my eyes and then I stand in the forest. I hear sound behind me so I turn around and see Emma. I gasp but she doesn't see me. she stares sternly at Neal before her. Neal puts his sword through the guard's chest and he smirks. He looks up at Emma with shining green eyes. He pushes his hair out of his face when Emma starts to clap.

"You did great this time, Neal" Emma says "no hesitation this time"

"Yeah well, not everyone can just kill people with one wave" Neal says and chuckles. Emma rolls her eyes. "When are we ready to attack the castle?"

Attack the castle?! What?!

"soon, little bro" Emma smirks. I see a red flash again and see Emma before me again.

"what did he mean by attacking the castle?" Charming asks behind Emma.

"unfortunately I don't know" Emma says. "And I can't look at his future again cause he will be in pain if I do"

"That hasn't stopped you before, did it?" I ask her. She growls at me.

"I AM NOT GONNA HURT HIM!" She yells in my face. I back away from her and Charming takes me in his arms fast. I see she has a bracelet on her wrist that is giving light. She notices it too and looks through the window at Neal. He stands there in the rain that Emma made with her magic. She growls and then he stands next to her. His eyes got big when he sees us.

"Woah, what the hell" he curses, almost sounding the same like Emma when she curses. He looks up at Emma and she gives him a irritated glare. "It was cold, and you were gone"

"Sit your fucking butt right there and don't speak until I say so" Emma growls at him. I bit on my tongue to hold my mouth.

"Someone is in a bad mood, jeez.." Neal says and sits down on a chair in a corner.

"Emma you got to stop this invisible war right now, go to Aurora and Phillip. Tell them it was you and tell them you're sorry" Charming says "then we can go home and maybe you two want to come along to talk about these things a bit?" Emma's upper lip goes more up and she growls a bit. "Anna and Elsa and babysitting the twins" Charming says "they would love to see you again" Emma looks up and her mouth opens a bit. For a second she looks like our Emma again. Our sweet daughter.

"Em it's a trick" Neal says "They just want us to go with them so they can take me" Emma looks at him and smirks.

"I will never let anyone take you away from me, remember?" she asks and suddenly stands before him. She strokes his cheek softly and smiles a real smile at him. "We are coming with them, make them happy and talk to them, I will talk to my friends and then we will leave"

"so we are stopping with our war? Em... we went so great!" Neal says "And we were here only one day, I thought we would do this for weeks.." I swallow and wipe away my tears. Charming strokes my hair.

"I promise you, I will make it good with you okay?" Emma asks. Neal groans and nods.

"Fine, this one time" he says. He looks up at me and then looks at Emma again. "Poof us away already" Emma giggles and we stand in the ballroom of our castle.

"Oh no.." I sigh "we must send Aurora a letter to excuse us for our disappearing" I say to Charming.

"No need" Emma says "I've left a letter" I just wanted to ask what was in the letter but then Elsa suddenly came in with Eva on her hand. She looks at Emma with big eyes and open mouth.

"Mamaaaa!" Eva yells and jumps in my arms. I catch her and smile.

"Emma" Elsa smiles and hugs Emma. Emma frowns a bit but hugs Elsa back slightly. "I've missed you"

"Yeah.. missed you too" Emma says softly. Elsa looks up at Emma's face and frowns.

"What's up with the eye shadow?" Elsa frowns and smiles.

"I like it, what's up with your hair?" Emma shots back. Elsa's hair is not in a braid like always but it is in a low pony tail.

"Well I was bringing Eva to bed and wanted to sleep after that too" Elsa says and then Anna comes in. her eyes widen and she jumps in Emma's arms. Emma laughs softly and Anna looks up at Emma.

"I've missed you Emma! Why the eye shadow? What happened to your hair? not that it is ugly, I just don't really like it, but.." Anna rattles.

"It's fine, Dark curse and all" Emma says.

(Elsa pov.)

Emma kind of looks scary not with the sparkly skin, the white hair and the eye shadow. She looks a bit confused now that we are here. Snow eyes me while Anna and Emma are talking. I walk over to her.

"maybe you two can make her normal again" she whispers.

"I don't know if…" I start.

"Just try please…" Snow's eyes tear up. "I miss my daughter and she is awful.. I will ask Belle tomorrow to come by with some books about Merlin, we must find him fast" I nod and sigh.

"Okay, we will try" I say.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chappieeee 13! Oh shit 13... hope you guys are excited!**

 **Ahren and Eva are 14 now.**

 **Chapter 13.**

 **(Neal pov.)**

After my sister was finally done with talking to this Elsa and Anna we went to this bedroom our 'father' brought us to. We both have separate beds. Emma used her magic so some clothes of us are here and now we are sitting before each other on Emma's bed.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"Tomorrow we are gonna talk to our parents, I will not agree to anything that sounds like: 'We take Neal and you can stay in the cells below' and I want to talk more to Elsa and Anna" Emma explains.

"What about these Anna and Elsa anyway?" I ask in a groan.

"I met Elsa in Storybrooke and she and her sister helped me before I became the Dark One a bit" Emma says. "Nothing to worry about little bro, I won't turn good" I smirk and nod.

"They are trying to, and I can't lose you" I admit. Emma giggles and ruffles my hair.

"Now, let's go to bed" Emma says "I'm tired of screaming to our parents today" I laugh and lay in my own bed.

 **(Emma pov.)**

When I woke up I first got some breakfast. I let Neal sleep and walk into the dinner room. Only my mom is there. And she is not even eating. She stands before an open window and sings softly. There is a blue bird on her finger who chirps along with the song. She heard me and turns.

"Good morning, Emma" She smiles. Seriously how can she be so nice while I did so many bad things to her.

"Morning" I say.

"take a chair and sit down next to me" she offers.

"If I do that the bird goes away, animals don't like me" I say "Only ravens like me"

"Nonsense, you're the daughter of Snow White" She says.

"I'm not" I hiss "You told me yourself"

"We were mad, Emma just come" She says. I look at the bird and see it staring at me with big black eyes. I walk over and the bird doesn't fly away. "See? He likes you" I frown a bit irritated. Like she can hear his thoughts… Snow takes my hand but I pull away. She looks hurt but does it again. She holds my hand up and the bird stands on my hand. "See Emma? It's in your blood" she says. I look at the bird who is chirping at me. I use my magic and suddenly I hear what he is saying. He wants me to sing along. I look at my mother.

"He wants me to sing" I say "You can sing, go on"

"What? You can hear him? How?" Mom asks.

"My magic doesn't always do bad stuff, mother" I roll my eyes.

"Well, sing" she says.

"are you insane?" I spat "I'm not gonna sing" and I let the bird hop over to her. "I'm gonna eat" and I sit down at table.

 **(Neal pov.)**

I just woke up and I'm lost.

"Stupid castle.. why does it has to be so damn big" I growl. But then I see someone. A woman and a man. The woman has long brown hair and brown eyes. The man has lighter brown hair and brown eyes. He looks like a knight.

"Neal?" the man asks "Why are you here? I'm Henry, remember? Emma's son" I take out my sword while I look at the woman. "This is my other mom, Regina. You can trust her" I nod and pull my sword back. "Why are you here?"

"Emma and I were the invisible army" I say "Snow and Charming caught us and invited us to talk, I'm lost"

"Where do you wanna go?" Henry asks "We can bring you"

"Actually, I need to find Robin" Regina says "See you later" and she disappears in purple smoke.

"Okay, well I will bring you" he says "where to go?"

"Emma" I say.

"Okay, I bet she is in the dinner room, or living room" Henry says and we start walking. He looks a bit like my sister. The same nose I can tell.

"they're gonna try to change Emma good again" I say. Henry looks up.

"Is that so?" he asks and I nod "How do you know?"

"Because… why else would we be here? If I was them Emma would already be in the dungeons" I say.

"That's not how good works, Neal" Henry says "Good always tries to do everything right. Without someone suffering, without pain"

"That's impossible" I say while we walk into the living room. I see my sister. But she isn't in the living room. She is in the garden. I see her through the windows.

"Nothing is impossible" Henry says. "There she is"

"yeah" I say and walk over. Emma is sitting in a chair while eating an chocolate bar. She looks up.

"Morning" she says. I sit down next to her. "Parents are coming to talk to us in.. three.. two.. one.." and they walk in the garden. I chuckle and they sit down before us.

"Maybe we could talk now?" Charming asks.

"I'm gonna stay with Emma" I say. "I'm not gonna live here"

"Relax, little bro" Emma says and lays her hand on my knee "your staying with me" I nod.

"Emma please, I saw you this morning. You acted so normal. You can be good again, Emma. I can see that in your eyes. Even Zelena turned good" Snow says.

"Zelena is a pussy" Emma says "You know, when we were in jail we planned something. but she backed away when she got her girl"

"That's a good thing, Emma" Charming says "She turned good for her child, You have Henry.. we all know he wants you to be good"

"He can survive with me like this" Emma shoots back. "Look, I thought we were gonna talk about important stuff"

"This is important! Our Emma is somewhere inside, she wants to come back. Be good. And Neal here.. he doesn't know her" Snow says.

"He does, because I am still 'your' Emma" my sister hisses "I am just much smarter, not gonna waste my time to make people happy anymore. I got sick of it!" I see out twin siblings walk over and look at Emma.

"Woah that sounded scary" Eva says.

"And intense" Ahren says.

"It is" I say.

"Eva, Ahren. We are in a conversation" Charming says. Eva ignores him and looks at Emma.

"I heard you are good at archery" Eva says "I thought that maybe you could learn me, mama can do it too but I heard your even better than her and Robin Hood" I looked up at Snow who looks at her daughter with an hurt look.

"And Neal? Maybe you can learn me more about sword fighting?" Ahren asks me.

"Sure" I say and stand up along with Emma.

"Emma, were in a conversation" Snow says.

"A boring one yes" Emma says and I chuckle "I'm just taking a break" and the four of us walk further in the garden. Ahren leads me with him to another place then Emma and Eva.

 **(Eva pov.)**

She's kind of scary. But I like her. I pick up my bow and arrow and look up at my big sister. She frowns at my bow.

"It's an old one, I'm still learning and mama says I can't get a professional set" I explain.

"Well fuck her then" Emma says and suddenly a bow and some arrows are in her hands. These were perfect! And.. pure gold. "Silver or gold? No wait never mind, I will give you both cause I missed a lot of birthday's" and another bow and more arrows appear on the ground before her. "Wait you need bronze to" she says and another set appears before me. My mouth opens of amazement and I look up at her.

"How.. I.. Your crazy" I say. She giggles.

"Well thank you" she says. I hug her around the waist and she strokes my hair. I let her go and smile. "Now, let's teach you some archery"

(Ahren pov.)

"Like this?" I ask and hold the sword near my brother's chest. Pretending I was going to cut him.

"Nope" Neal says. He kicks me on my knee and I fall on the ground. I groan. He helps me up and smirks at me. "But you are learning"

"Does that have to hurt?" I ask.

"You think I'm too hard? I'm trying to be okay now" Neal warns.

"No, no, no, no" I say "Stay like this, don't be harder on me, I'm fine" he chuckles and pats my shoulder.

"Just be happy my sister isn't learning you sword fighting, you would already be bleeding" Neal says "she's softer with archery so don't worry about your sister" I smile and nod. "Okay, again"

 **(Eva pov.)**

"Just… relax" Emma says to be while I hold the bow in attack position.

"If I do that the bow lowers" I say.

"That's why you only need to relax your shoulders, and your heart" Emma says in my ear "I hear it" she shakes my shoulders loose and I let the arrow fly way. I groan when it hits the ground again. "Your shoulders, Eva" Emma says.

"I know!" I hiss.

"Don't hiss at me" Emma warns and I look up at her eyes. Her green eyes shine. "I don't like it when people are hissing at me"

"Like your gonna kill me" I hiss again. Her eyes get darker immediately. "Sorry" she narrows her eyes and gives me a new arrow.

"Shoot on me" Emma says and widens her arms.

"What? Are you crazy?!" I ask while she walks away from me.

"Yes" She says and looks back at me. "Your angry at me for pushing you that much, think about that anger and hit me"

"I'm not gonna kill you" I say.

"Relax, blondie" Emma says "I can heal myself" and after that I aim on her chest. She smirks at me and I let go of the arrow. It hits her right in her chest. I gasp and run towards her.

"Are you okay?" I ask in panic. But then she just pulls the arrow out of her chest and I don't even see blood..

"See? Totally fine" Emma says. I smile and nod. "Eva, your heart"

"Well I just sort of killed you! Off course my heart is racing" I say. Emma laughs, not that weird giggle, no a normal laugh. I look up and she wraps an arm around my shoulder while we walk back.

"I'm fine, blondie" she says and ruffles my hair. I laugh shortly.

(Ahren pov.)

Dad is watching us with open mouth. Well, not us. Neal. He is beating my ass. And he does it freaking good. He slashes his sword against mine and I fall on the ground.

"You think too much" He says and I got up without his help this time. "that distracts too much, Ahren" I groan and look up at my father.

"Concentrate, Ahren" he says. I nod and look up at Neal. He attacks me again but I protect myself. He is just too good for me! maybe I should've stick by papa. "Ahren!" My father warns. I feel pain on my leg and fall on the ground. I growl and look up at Neal. He stands there with my blood at his sword, he looks bored.. Dad is next to me. "You alright?" he asks. I look down my leg and see it is bleeding heavily. "Why did you do that?" dad asks Neal.

"he wasn't paying attention, don't panic that much" He says and twirls his ring around and Emma, Eva and Mom appear before us. Emma looks down at me and smirks.

"Ahren!" Mom gasps and sits down next to dad "What happened?"

"Neal cut his leg because he wasn't paying attention" Dad says. Eva looks with big eyes and Emma sits don next to my leg. She lays her hand on my cut and I groan. But then the pain is gone.

"It's gone now" Emma says with a wink at me. "be happy you got Neal, if you had me it would've been your chest." I look at her with big eyes.

"And she would've healed it, right Em?" Neal asks and lays his hand on her shoulder. Emma looks up at Neal and nods.

"Yes" Emma says and then looks back at Eva. "Should we go further with our training, blondie?" Eva nods and the two of them disappear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 guys! Wooohooooo! Last chapter had some sibling fluff :3**

 **Chapter 14.**

 **(Eva pov.)**

"Again" Emma says.

"You know, my twin brother was heavily injured a minute ago" I say "You could've give me some time"

"He isn't injured anymore, and we both know you shoot better when your angry" Emma says "Shoot" I groan and shoot. In the middle. I smile. "Told you, now shake your shoulders loose" I shake my shoulders and stroke my blonde hair out of my face.

"Mama told me you had the same hair as I had" I say and look up at her. "and Henry told me that you once changed your hair back to the old state because your horse didn't remember you anymore" Emma nods. "Why didn't you leave it blonde"

"It reminds me of my Storybrooke time" she says.

"That's that town.. in Maine right?" I ask.

"Shoot" Emma commands and I do. Next to the older arrow.

"And you were the saviour" I say "A hero"

"Hard to believe?" Emma asks sharply.

"No, no, no" I say "I'm just taking it all in"

"Less talking, more shooting" Emma says and I shoot again. I see mom walking over again.

"How's Ahren?" I ask.

"He's okay, training again" Mom says and then looks up at Emma "Thanks Emma" Emma nods at her. "How is she doing?"

"She's okay" Emma says.

"Okay?" I ask and sniff "I'm good"

"Look at that arrogance" Emma says and hold her chin up. "Shoot then" I do, not in the middle.. not even close. I sigh.

"Your coming there, sweetie" Mom smiles at me. Emma shoots irritated glares at our mother.

"She is too sweet, your best shot off the day was at me" Emma says and looks at me. "Why were you angry at me?"

"Because you pushed me too hard" I mumble.

"That's not the only reason is it?" Emma asks and suddenly stands before me. I gasp and she takes my chin in two fingers. "You have this hatred against me.."

"Emma.. be nice" Mom warns.

"deep inside you hate me with all your heart, but you also like me" Emma says "Cause you look like me, you think I understand you.. but tell me, why do you hate me?"

"It's nothing" I lie.

"Look in my eyes" Emma hisses and I do, her green eyes are dark. "I can tell when someone is lying. Tell me the truth"

"Emma!" mom protests.

"Because.. just you!" I say and back away from my older sister. I look at her angrily. "You stole away our parents first son! After they already couldn't raise you! Then you took away Neal.. how could you… and then your always so irritated against our parents! They did nothing to you! They want to help! They want to make you good! And you just snap, hiss and scream at them. You HATE them!" I'm breathing heavily. Mom is crying softly and Emma stares at me. not annoyed or bored like she always looks. No, she looks angry. Her eyes are dark and dark magic jumps away from her fingers.

"I will tell you freaking clearly why I hate them, Blondie" she hisses. "They let me grow up in a foster home, but off course the perfect princess here doesn't know what that means. I got raised in a house full of other orphans. All threw away by their parents. All waiting for people to adopt them. And I was one of them! Then I got adopted, but got abused. Slapped around in every corner for every noise you make" she hisses and I see tears stream down her face. "You find a friend when your older but she lies right in your face! Then you finally come in a good family. You think everything is gonna be okay then, but no.. she pops up again! After that you run away. Run as far you can. And you come in another group home again! Freaking again! You have a click with the woman who is there. Turns out she is crazy and later you find out she was the Snow Queen, Eva! The Snow Queen! And then you find love after stealing his car. Well if I knew he would put me in jail I would've never fallen in love with him! Turns out I am pregnant. Can you imagine Eva? Pregnant in jail. I decided to give Henry away and The Evil Queen raises him! And then you find out this woman here is your mother!" and she points at our mother who is whimpering while she cries. "I swear, back in Storybrooke I was mad at her and our dear beloved father. But I didn't want to blow it up… Do you now fucking understand, Eva?!" she screams at me. I feel tears stream down my cheek and before I know I'm hugging Emma's chest and crying in her shoulder. She lays her face in my hair and feel she is crying too.

"I'm sorry" I sniff and look up at her. She looks at me and smiles slightly.

"It's okay, Blondie" Emma says. She closes her eyes and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I saw a blue wave gone over the whole garden and some wind blew my hair up. I look up at Emma and see she looks different. Her skin isn't sparkling anymore and her black eye shadow is gone. Her green eyes look normal now. Not dark. Her hair is out of the ponytail and is now all blonde just like mine. It's curling a little bit and the ends are not black anymore. She smiles at me. "Thank you" she whispers and then falls on the ground. I gasp and look up at my mother.

 **(Snow pov.)**

Charming had ran over and carried Emma inside towards our hospital wing where Doc and Whale are with her now. I walk into the hall and see my three children sit there. Eva looks really pale, Ahren looks confused and Neal.. Neal is pacing around with the same thinking face as his father.

"Mama?" Eva asks. I look at her. Her lip in trembling and I see tears in her eyes. I open my arms and she hugs me. "What happened? Did I kill her?"

"No sweetie, you didn't kill her" I say. I now realize the three of them didn't know what happened. "It was true loves kiss" the boys now also look up at me.

"I thought only couples could get that…" Ahren admits. I smile.

"No sweetie, remember the time I told you how Emma broke the curse?" I ask.

"Oh.. right.. Henry" Eva says.

"Yes, and you two also have true love" I say to her.

"I don't understand.." Neal mumbles. "She turned back to her old self or something?"

"Yes she did, but she also passed out" I say "So we don't know what really happened, but your father is with her now and waiting till she wakes up"

"It's true?" I hear Henry say. I look up. He stands before Regina, Robin and Zelena. "Mom is turning back?"

"Yes" I smile. Henry smiles and hugs me. I laugh and hug him back. He is so old already..

 **(Charming pov.)**

I hear my wife talk in the hall to our children. I look up when Whale walks towards me.

"She's unconscious, not in coma or something" he says "We don't know what was wrong, but she will wake up soon. But she needs her rest, so only one person at time can be with her" I nod. "You can go now"

"Thanks, Whale" I say and walk up to her bed. I walk past her curtains and see her laying in the bed. Almost as pale as the sheets. But she looks like our Emma again. Our saviour.. I sit down on a chair next to her bed and stroke her cheek. "Your gonna be okay Emma, I know because your strong" I whisper and feel a tear stream down my cheek. "I've missed you so much Emma.. your gonna love it here in the castle. And your gonna be queen, I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know okay?" I ask. But off course I didn't get a answer. "You've been through a lot Emma… as child, as teenager and as adult. But your so freaking strong.. You can handle this as well, I know it Emma.. Well.. Now I need to give your mom and your siblings a change to talk to you" I say. I stroke her hair and walk out of the room. Snow turns and hugs me.

"Charming…" she smiles. I smile back and loot at the people who are sitting here. Henry, Neal, Ahren, Eva, Regina, Robin, Zelena and Belle. Oh right.. Belle would come with the books… she's a little late…

"How is she?" Neal asks with big eyes of worry.

"She's unconscious" I tell him. "But Whale thinks she will wake up soon. But there can only be one person with her"

"Can I go?" Neal asks.

"Yes, off course" Snow says. He nods and walks in the room.

 **(Neal pov.)**

I sit down next to Emma's bed and lay my hand on hers. I feel my eyes weld up in tears.

"Emmy? I'm worried" I whisper. "Maybe you won't like me… maybe you will hate me for the things I've done… I hope you won't hate me, but I would understand if you did.." then I cry out. I lay my face on her shoulder and cry.

"Neal?" I hear a voice. I look up and see it is Snow. "oh, sweetie" she sits down next to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. "It will be alright"

"What if she won't like me?" I ask soft through my tears.

"she will love you, Neal" Snow says. "She will think your amazing"

"I've killed people, mom" I say. Her eyes suddenly start to well up with tears.

"Sweetie.." she manages to get out and strokes my black hair out of my eyes. "So did she, remember? She will never hate you" I nod and hug her. She looks surprised but hugs me back immediately.

 **(Charming pov.)**

"Dad?" someone asks. "Mom?" I moan. "Dad?" the voice asks again. "Wake up you two…" The voice was Emma's.. Emma! I open my eyes and look up. I had been sleeping with my head next to my daughter's head. Emma smiles at me. A real smile. Her green eyes look very tired and she still looks pale.

"Emma" I breath out and take her in my arms.

"Ouch... dad... You are hurting me" Emma says. I let her go and frown.

"Are you in pain? Where?" I ask.

"No, you hugged me too hard" Emma chuckles. I smile and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Weird.. tired, but weird" Emma says, I smile and look at Snow who is laying with her head at Emma's feet. I stroke her hair.

"Snow? Wake up, love" I say. She nods and sits up. She blinks a couple of times and smiles brightly.

"Emma!" she says and hugs her. Emma laughs and hugs her mother back.

"Hey mom" she smiles.

"Are you hungry? I could get you some food" I ask.

"Actually" Whale says while he walks in. "I have to check her and then she can go"

"Hey Whale" Emma smiles.

"Good morning Emma" He answers. He checks her breathing and heart and then she can go. She's dressed in an sleeping dress and she stands up.

"God.. I'm hungry" she says but almost falls. I hold her arm and she looks up while she blushes.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yes, just a bit tired" Emma says.

"Then I'm not letting you go" I say with a smile. She wraps her arm around mine and smiles.

"Same here" Snow says and walks to her other side. Emma laughs and takes her arm too. I open the door and see Neal sleeping on the chairs in the hall.

"Oh god.." Emma says "That is so bad for his back.." she walks over to him and kneels. She stroked his black hair. "Little bro? wake up you lazy boy"

"Emma" he immediately says and sits up. He stares at her. "do you hate me?" Snow told me about Neal at Emma's bed yesterday.

"Are you crazy? Off course not" Emma says. He smirks and hugs her. "So, your coming along to eat some?"

"yes" Neal says and they let go of each other. Emma stands up and turns at us. she looks a bit dizzy and she almost falls. Neal holds her on place. "Em? You alright?"

"Yes, just a bit dizzy" Emma says.

"You need to eat" Snow says. I nod and pick her up in my arms.

"Dad! I can walk" she groans. I smile.

"No you can't" I say, I wink at Neal and we start walking.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Omg did you guys see that new clip? :0 OMG.**

 **Chapter 15.**

 **(Emma pov.)**

While my dad carries me into the dinner room I look at my left to see Neal. He stares at me and smirks when he sees me looking. I wink at him and smile. Then my dad sits me down on the chair.

"Thanks dad" I say and he smiles at me while sitting down an the head next to mom. Neal sits down next to me and I take his hand. He looks up at me. "I don't hate you, I raised you I could never hate you" he smirks and nods.

"It's just weird.. your different Em, you never before hugged me, I always hugged you" Neal says to me. "I was scared that you would hate me"

"I would never hate you, little bro" I say and give him a kiss on his forehead. He smiles and I get a bit dizzy again. I close my eyes for a second and feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Emma?" my mom asks. I open my eyes and see their worried faces.

"I'm fine" I say with a nod.

"Just eat some, okay?" Mom asks "we will wait for the rest, just eat" I nod and take some bread with jam. Then Henry comes running in. the man is still full of energy. Just like when he was a kid.

"Mom" he smiles and hugs me.

"Hey kid" I say with my mouth full of bread and jam. He laughs and gives me a kiss on my head.

"I really missed your blonde hair" Henry says and strokes my hair. I smile and he sits down next to me. Then Regina comes in with her arm wrapped around Robin's arm.

"Welcome back Miss Swan" Regina smiles at me. I smile back.

"Thfahnkz" I say with full mouth. Neal chuckles and Henry laughs.

"A princess doesn't talk with full mouth" Snow says to me. I swallow and look at Henry.

"Did I just hear a Brave resemblance?" I ask. He laughs and nods. "By the way, where is Killian?"

"On sea" Dad says. "He went back for his pirate life, he was devastated after your sacrifice and when we got here he decided to start is pirate life again"

"I can send a letter to him if you want?" Regina asks.

"Yeah.. I don't know if I still have magic" I admit "But I'm too tired to try now" Regina nods.

"Just write the letter and bring it to me later" Regina says and I nod. Then Baelfire comes in. he looks at me and smiles.

"Em" he says and hugs me. I hug him back and close my eyes for a second. I kinda missed him.. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" I admit. He chuckles and gives me a kiss on my cheek before he sits down.

"Mama! Mama! Emma is gone from the bed!" Eva yells while she and her twin brother run in. Neal sighs irritated and I lay a hand on his hand and smile at him.

"No! really?" Mom plays along.

"Yes! We just wanted to see her and she was gone!" Ahren says but then looks at the table. He stops when he sees me. "Oh.." I laugh and Eva looks up.

"There you are!" Eva says and runs towards me. she hugs me and giggles. "You know, we have True Love" she says while we look up. "Cool huh? Are you hurt? How do you feel?"

"pretty awesome, blondie" I smile "No I'm not hurt and I'm just a bit tired"

"Blondie? Now you are blonde too" Eva smiles. I laugh. "Now I can call you blondie too, your eyes are looking much better without the eyeshadow."

"I agree" Ahren says who is standing next to his twin sister. "I wish I had green eyes, I hate my eyes"

"Hey you! You got them from me" Dad says, faking his sadness.

"Your eyes are perfect, you're the only one of us who has blue eyes" I say with a smile.

"I want to have brown eyes, and darker hair.. anyway" Eva babbles "I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday. And do you know where Anna is? She promised me chocolate. And I…"

"Eva, let Emma rest a bit okay?" mom asks. "She just woke up and is very tired, Ahren you too" they sigh and sit down before me. Then Zelena comes in with a girl with the same red/orange hair as she has but she has Robin's eyes. Zelena looks at me with sharp eyes.

"Emma is not The Dark One anymore" Robin says. Zelena nods and sits down next to Robin and her daughter next to her. Then Anna and Elsa come in and Anna smiles bright at me.

"Emma!" she screams and hugs me. "God.. I'm so glad your hair and skin are normal. Not that I didn't like it but I like this much better. That does sound like I hated it but I didn't. I just.."

"It's okay" I laugh and Elsa joins her hug.

"Guess what" Elsa says when they let me go.

"You've finally made a snowman called Olaf?" I ask.

"No" Elsa chuckles. "We're not gonna leave until midnight"

"That's great!" I smile "But why can't you two stay here for a couple days?"

"Queen duties" Elsa sighs. I nod.

"Aaaand that.." my mom says "Is what you need to learn, Emma" I frown.

"What? Why? I'm not a queen" I say.

"You are gonna be" Eva says and Ahren nods.

"I am not.. I.." I stutter and look up at mom. "You are the queen"

"Yes, but we also have to give over the throne, you're the heir" Charming says.. I swallow and feel the blood get away from my face. I suddenly feel dizzy and everything went black.

OUATOUATOUAT

"I will talk to her, I know everything of suddenly becoming queen" I hear Elsa say.

"Yes, please…" my mom says. I open my eyes and immediately sit up. "Emma! How do you feel?"

"I.. can't become queen" I say and shake my head. I see only my parents and Elsa in the room. "I won't be a good queen, and they will never accept me!"

"They will love you, just like they love your mom" Dad says.

"You guys are just.. they will never accept me because I did horrible things remember? And maybe I still have magic!" I say.

"Relax.." mom says and strokes my hair.

"Emma, I also have magic remember? I froze the whole land. And now I am queen, they still accepted me, you were there" Elsa says and takes my hand. "That guard, that brought you in. protected me for if you were some crazy witch who wanted to hurt me. trust me Emma, if you become queen they will do the same"

"What about the trading stuff? I'm certainly NOT a princess. When do you want me to become queen?" I ask.

"Sweetheart, we are gonna teach and learn you everything when you are feeling better" Mom says.

"When do you want me to become queen?" I ask again.

"when you're ready for it" Dad says. "Now, go spend some time with Elsa and Anna. Neal is with Henry and Regina." I nod but then I see Elsa standing next to my bed with an wheelchair. My eyebrow goes up.

"I can walk" I say.

"Barely" dad says. "Just sit down and Elsa will bring you with her."

"Fine" I sigh and sit down in it. Elsa rolls me away and I look back at her. "So where are we going?"

"My room" Elsa smiles. "Anna is waiting" I smile and nod. She rolls me in her room and Anna looks up.

"Emma, do you feel okay?" Anna asks and looking at the wheelchair.

"She's fine, Anna" Elsa says and I sit down on the bed. "her parents wanted her to use the wheelchair because she is feeling very tired and she can barely walk" I roll my eyes.

"Oh okay" Anna says and takes my hands in hers while I yawn. She giggles. "So, how do you feel about being queen later? I guess it was like a bomb suddenly at breakfast"

"Yeah it was, I didn't realize it" I admit. "You two need to help me, I wanna.. you know.. my parents think I don't know anything about this royal shit, I wanna show them I do when they wanna learn me and stuff"

"Well, we can stop with not cursing and swearing around anymore" Elsa says and sits down next to me. "I don't"

"That is gonna be hard.." I admit and bit on my lip.

"Don't look away from someone's eyes when your talking with them, and don't bit your lip when your in a conversation" Anna says and I look up at her again. She gives me a are-you-serious face and I let go of my lip. She nods and smiles again. "Now, shoulders up" She says and I do as she says. ""hands in each other" I frown and do it. "Good, normally you also have to stand straight and your chin up and all that"

"And have a good grammatical language" Elsa adds. "Tell me how you learned how to write" I frown but just do it.

"Okay well I was a toddler, and my teacher was fucking pissed at me for not knowing what the 'V' was. And I also didn't know how to write properly. I made up my own letters and he kept screaming at me and I just didn't freaking understand why" I tell them.

"That's a lot of cursing, again" Elsa says "now tell us properly"

"eh.. I was a toddler and learned how to write. But the teacher got fr.. mad at me for not understanding the letters and screamed at me cause.. because I didn't understand. But I never understood why." I try.

"That was good" Anna nods and smiles. "You will impress them" I smile back.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

Later Elsa rolled me over to my parents and they immediately stopped reading and now they're talking.

"How was it with Elsa and Anna?" dad asks.

"It was nice, I like to talk to them" I say. He smiles and strokes my hair.

"You will be a perfect queen" he says with a smile "Better then your mother"

"Charming!" mom says and I laugh.

"She will be! I just know it" Charming says. Snow rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"off course she will, she will be just like my mother" mom smiles dreamy at me. "Eva is called after her, my mother was the most beloved queen ever. That's what the people always told her."

"What happened?" I ask.

"It was my birthday, the day before she didn't feel well and the next day –my birthday- she died" she says.

"I'm sorry, mom" I say when I see her eyes tear up.

"It's okay sweetheart, It's just so hard that she can't see you four... how beautiful and strong you all are" she says and a tear streams down her cheek. I smile sadly and pull out my hand. She sits down next to me and takes it in hers. "I'm so proud at you, Emma... you're such a beautiful and strong women…"

"Thanks mom" I softly say while blushing. She lays her head on my shoulder. If I still got my dark one magic... I can get my mother's mother... eh I mean grandmother come back. Not like I did with Baelfire. But like I can bring her back as a ghost for a couple days maybe. Mom will be really happy. But I don't know if I still have those powers. Maybe I'm ordinary now. Or maybe I got my old magic back. But what about dad.. I will come up with something. I yawn and dad sees it.

"I'll bring you to bed" he says.

"No... when's dinner?" I ask. Mom chuckles and then Neal comes in. I smile and he nods at me. "Come over, little bro" and he does. He sits down on the couch next to Snow.

"You look awful" Neal says to me. I laugh.

"Thank you" I smile "Can someone wheel me over to Henry? I need to ask him something"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chappieeeeeeeeee 16! I'm so excited for S5 omg I can't believe it xd!**

 **Chapter 16.**

 **(Henry pov.)**

Grandpa just brought Emma over in a wheelchair now she is searching something in the storybook.

"What are you searching for?" I ask. She looks up with big green eyes.

"Ruth and.. Eva" she admits. One eyebrow goes up and she sighs. "Okay, Henry. Don't tell anyone this.. but if I still got my magic back, then I'm planning to do something for your grandparents"

"Mom, they're both dead" I say.

"I know kid, I'm planning on getting them back for some days as ghosts or something… so that your grandparents can talk to them." Emma says. I stare at her. "Okay listen, you can't tell anyone okay kid?"

"Mom I'm an adult" I say.

"You're still my kid" Emma smiles and strokes my cheek. I chuckle and give her a kiss on her cheek. Emma chuckles and looks at the page again. "Wait I'm named after my dad's mom?"

"Your grandmother, mom" I say "And yes, didn't you already know that?"

"Yes I did… but I never thought about it" Emma says and I laugh.

"It's your middle name and you never actually thought about it?" I ask.

"I never knew I had one until my parents told me remember?" Emma asks and I nod. "Can I take the book with me?"

"Sure, where are you going?" I ask.

"Writing a letter for Killian" she sighs. "I miss him" I smile and nod.

"Okay, I will bring you to the library then okay?" I ask.

"I can go there myself" Emma says.

"Mom seriously, you didn't even knew we had one" I say. She laughs.

 **(Emma pov.)**

I sigh and throw the paper away. Okay Emma, you can do it. Just write a letter to Killian. Nothing weird about that. Nothing hard. I dip the end of the pen in the ink and start again. Wait how do I start? Hey Killian? Dear Killian? Killian? Just Killian…

'Killian,

My parents told me you were back to pirating again, I would do the same trust me… if I knew how and… stuff.'

I groan and throw it away.

"Well someone is angry" I hear a voice. I turn and Regina comes in. "What's wrong?" she sits down next to me and eyes my wheelchair.

"I'm too tired to walk on my own" I admit "and I can't write letters"

"The one for Killian?" Regina asks and picks my old one up.

"No! Don't read that!" I protest. But I was too late. She laughs.

"You're really bad at writing letters" she laughs.

"I've never send those before" I admit.

"I will help" Regina says. "You just need to write what you want to tell him. He wouldn't care about how stupid it may seem. He will read it and love it because he is your true love"

"So you say, fuck it just write" I say.

"Well.. yes" Regina says "then let me read it and I will tell you how I think it is" I nod and start writing.

' _Killian,_

 _My parents told me you're back to pirating, I don't blame you off course. I would do the same thing. Have you heard of the invisible army in Aurora's kingdom? That was me, and Neal. Anyways, my parents found us there and invited us over in their castle. We slept there and the next morning Eva asked me to learn her some more about archery. So I did. Neal learned Ahren how to sword fight what better. We got some drama and all and then suddenly Eva and I were in a fight. Not like, punching and kicking. But like screaming at each other. She was mad at me for acting like this against our parents and I was mad because she didn't know what I had been through. Then she just hugged me. I gave her a kiss on her forehead. It was true love's kiss, Killian. She broke my curse. I'm no longer The Dark One. I'm free. Now I am still in the castle. I'm in a wheelchair because I am too tired to walk on my own. I feel weird, guilty for the things I did. But I also know it wasn't actually me. And now my parents just told me I would become queen when I am ready for it and I don't know IF I will ever be ready for it. I need to at my side Killian. I miss you._

 _~Emma'_

I sigh and look up at Regina.

"Done, miss Swan?" she asks. I nod and give her the paper. She reads it and I swallow. Was it good? Or was it like… weird? Regina looks up and smiles. "This is much better than the first one" she smiles "Should I send it?"

"Yes" I say. She waves over the paper and it disappears. "Thank you"

"No, thank you" Regina says. I frown and she takes my hands in hers. "I've never thanked you, for sacrificing for me. you saved me Emma"

"Oh… well, it was the right thing to do… we didn't want a evil queen being the dark one" I say.

"Oh drop the 'e' word already" Regina laughs. I laugh too.

"How are thing with Robin and Zelena?" I ask.

"Normal now I guess, Zelena is good for her daughter" Regina says "Annabel is a good girl, Robin is being a good father" I smile and nod.

"What about you? Are you happy?" I ask.

"Yes, I think I am" Regina says "I'm engaged, Henry is a knight, is other mother is back…"

"Wait… engaged?" I ask.

"Yes" Regina smiles "I wanted to ask you something by the way"

"Yes?" I ask.

"Well you know, with a marriage you need this person…" she starts and I see she is nervous. Regina Mills, nervous.

"I thought we had to do this together" I hear Robin say. I look up and smile, getting nervous as well.

"Okay what is this…" I ask. Robin stand next to his soon to be wife and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you wanna be my Best Man?" Regina asks me squeezing my hands a bit. My eyes widen.

"Eh.. yes! Off course, are you sure? I don't know exactly what it means and what I need to do but yes!" I say and hug Regina. She laughs and hugs me back. After that I hug Robin. He laughs too and hugs me back. I look up at Regina and smile. "So, what do you want me to do then?"

"Eh.. help me with a dress and flowers and everything" Regina says. "I thought we could let someone come tomorrow, but you also need to try some dresses so we will see if you can walk again" I nod and bite my lip, I feel dizzy again and Regina sees it. "Miss Swan sit down" she says and lets me sit down again.

"Sorry just tired and all" I say. She nods.

"I think it's almost dinner time, we can bring you?" Robin asks.

"Yeah thanks" I say "I'm starving, I need food"

"You always need food, miss Swan" Regina says while Robin wheels me out of the library with Regina next to him.

"This is different, Regina" I say "I'm REALLY hungry"

"Like always" Regina mumbles. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"You had my book the last time, Ahren" Eva says. She, Ahren and Neal are already in the dinner room. Neal looks interested at their conversation. "Just give it back!"

"I don't have it! You've just lost it like always!" Ahren protests.

"Woah you two, relax" I say and the three of them look up. "What's up?"

"He stole my book" Eva says and points at Ahren.

"No I didn't" Ahren says "she is just accusing me again"

"I am not!" Eva says.

"Yes you are!" Ahren yells. Neal laughs.

"I am not!" Eva yells back and then looks at me. "He stole it!"

"Why would I steal some stupid book from you?" Ahren hisses.

"Because it is from the old world! Duhhh" Eva spats.

"Okay listen you two" I say and they look up at me. "Eva, we are gonna search for your book when I can walk again. Ahren, don't bully your sister. Neal, stop freaking laughing" Neal smirks and sits down. Robin rolls me over to a chair and Eva and Ahren immediately sit down next to me. "Thanks" I say to Robin, he nods and they sit down before us.

Within 10 minutes everyone was here and we were eating. I'm eating something that Eva gave me because I didn't know anything of this food. It's like chicken so it's okay. I think I don't even wanna know what it is. I just wanted to take a sip of my white wine when my mom snatches it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I say.

"You are recovering Emma" my mom says "No alcohol for you, a week"

"That is so mean! I'm a adult mom, I can do things on my own" I protest.

"I can barely walk" dad points out.

"Dad! You're supposed to help me" I sigh.

"no alcohol for a week Emma" Mom says. I sigh.

"Fineeee" I say and take a sip of my water. Anna giggles and so does Baelfire. I look up at him.

"I remember that one time you got drunk a…" he starts.

"Oh god… stop it" I say.

"What happened?" Neal asks at the same time as Henry.

"You devils" I say and they chuckle.

"Well, she told me she would be back in an hour one night but she came back three hours later, all wasted. She kept dancing and singing, we had to flee away from the hotel because she made too many noise" he says.

"Oh my god, Emma Ruth Swan" mom says sternly.

"I was seventeen!" I protest.

"she stole some candy from the hotel right before we left and she started singing 'I got the eye of the tiger' in the car and almost demanded me to sing along" Bae goes further.

"Okay okay, it was just really awesome there in the city and I stayed for a while" I admit. He laughs and my parents look pale. I chuckle and eat again.

"I've asked Emma to be my Best Man for the wedding" Regina suddenly says. I smile at her and nod.

"That's great!" mom says excited.

"Thank you, Snow" Regina says with a nod. I smile and take a sip of my water.

"I need to leave for my training, I'm sorry" Henry says and leaves.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I ask. Eva starts giggling.

"He has" Regina smiles.

"Who?" I ask with a grin.

"Princess Merida of the kingdom of DunBroch" Regina smiles "she's a nice girl, you will like her father" I smirk.

"I saw the Disney movie" I smile.

"Off course you did" Regina chuckles. "I can ask them if we can come by one time so you can meet the family, Henry told them a lot about you actually"

"Wait… that is why he was laughing so hard yesterday about my Brave joke!" I call out and laugh. They all stare at me like I'm crazy. "Mom you said something yesterday what the mother of Merida also said in the movie and I joked about it to Henry and he laughed a bit too loud" Mom rolls her eyes.

"I will send them a letter after dinner" Regina says to me and I nod. "They will be excited to finally meet you"

"Indeed they will be" a familiar voice says behind me. I turn and see Killian. In his leather clothes again and he smiles at me.

"Killian" I smile. I stand up from the wheelchair and run into his arms. I lay my face in his neck and feel the tears burn in my eyes. I hear him chuckle and he strokes my hand. "You're back Swan"

"Yes, I am" I smile and look up at him. I feel a bit dizzy and my legs are shaking. "I love you" he smiles and cups my cheek.

"I love you too, Swan" he says and kisses me. In front of my family and friends.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiiii guyssss, idk what to say so just start reading xd**

 **Chapter 17.**

"Get a room" Neal growls at us. I smile on Killian's lips and chuckle. I look up at him and he strokes my hair. I feel my sight getting blurry and my legs can't hold my body anymore. I feel myself falling down and Killian hold me up in his arms.

"Emma!" my mom gasps.

"You alright, love?" Killian asks. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck. He carries me up in his arms and puts me in the wheelchair. "Love?" he asks and kneels before me. I see my mom next to him with an worried expression.

"I'm alright" I say. Killian strokes my hair out of my face.

"I never thought I would kiss you so good that you would literally pass out" Killian chuckles.

"I didn't pass out" I smile and lay my head on his shoulder "I've missed you, how did you come here so fast?"

"I was in the docks nearby when I got your letter, I immediately came" He says. I smile and give him a kiss again. "What about I bring you to your room, love?"

"Fine" I say ad try to stand up but my mom pushes me back into the wheelchair.

"You are NOT gonna walk" she says and I sigh.

"I can walk, I can even run" I say while Killian starts riding me away. I chuckle and look up at Killian. "You don't know where my room is"

"I bet somewhere next to your parents, love" he says.

"Damn, that's true" I laugh. He smiles and gives me a kiss on my head. He rides me into my room and I sit down on my bed. Killian sits down next to me and takes my hand into his.

"So tell me love, what's on your mind?" he asks. I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder.

"My parents want me to be queen, if I am ready" I tell him.

"If you are ready, Swan" Killian says "They are gonna help you"

"I know, but it is just the fact that… that I am gonna be queen" I say and look up at his blue eyes. "What if I will be a horrible queen? What if the people don't approve me because of my magic, or because of all those things I did to some people. What if I suck, what if I can't rule?"

"What if, Swan" Killian says "You already know about Merida?" I nod. "She is also a heir, Henry is also becoming a king, and Merida is also becoming a queen"

"Yeah okay but she was prepared for it her whole life, I'm just free from the Darkness and then I suddenly got told I will be queen" I tell him.

"Love" Killian chuckles "It will be alright"

"What about you? You will become king" I say. Killian looks up at me with big eyes. "You didn't realize? Seriously Killian?"

"I didn't thought you wanted to…" Killian says "No wait Swan, we are not married. If we were married and you became queen later I would be king later"

"I don't know any of this crap" I groan.

"We will ask your parents later okay?" he asks. I nod and yawn. "Now you've got to rest, get out of that hospital thing, love"

"No wait, I'm not tired" I say and sit up.

"Come on, Swan" Killian laughs "Where is your maid?"

"Maid? Why would I need a maid?" I ask. He laughs and gives me a kiss.

"Everyone in the castle has one, Swan" he says. "They help you get dresses and do your hair and all of that nonsense"

"I don't need one, I can brush my hair myself, thank you very much" I say. He chuckles and walks to the wardrobe. He takes out two dresses. "I didn't know a pirate knows something of dresses"

"Trust me love, I've lived here with your mother" he says and I chuckle. He gives me a light blue sleeping dress.

"I don't need a dress to sleep in, I can just search for a shirt and just my underwear" I say.

"Swan you're a princess" he says I stand up and hug him from behind.

"And you're a pirate, my pirate" I say and close my eyes while I lay my cheek against his shoulder blades. "And you know I hate to sleep with clothes on"

"If only you were a pirate, Swan" Killian sighs "You would love it, on the blue seas…"

"I would love to" I whisper. He turns so that I'm leaning against his chest. He holds me tight so that I don't fall.

"What if we do, just sometime we go on the Jolly Roger and go pirating, just us and my crew" Killian says.

"Yes, off course" I say "I would love to" he smiles and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "Can I sleep in something what isn't a dress now?"

"Like what?" Killian asks. I chuckle and look at the shirt under the leather and he laughs. "Fine, Swan. Only this time" I smile and sit down on the bed. He puts the leather jacket on a chair and got out of his shirt. He gives it to me with a smirk. I blush and put out the dress and get into his shirt. I lay down in bed and to my surprise Killian pushes me to the other side. I chuckle and he lays down next to me in bed. "I thought it was a honourable thing to escort you in bed, Princess Emma" he smirks. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself more to his chest.

"Shut up, pirate" I smile "You just want to sleep with me"

"Me? Oh princess Emma, I would never do something that dirty" he says and I laugh in his chest. I give him a kiss on his chest.

"You know, I like this" I smile and wrap my legs around his hips. His hand lays on my lower back. I yawn.

"Go to sleep, Swan" he chuckles. I smile and close my eyes.

 _I have Neal's hand in mine while we walk through the forest. The little toddler wanted to go swimming. We walk past a little house on the end of a village and a women walks out._

" _Hey! Go of my territory, you two!" she yells angry at us. I growl and bow down to the toddler._

" _Stay here" I say and appear before the woman. She gasps._

" _You… you are… I'm sorry" she says "I have a bad day okay? I'm sorry" I narrow my eyes and put my hand in her chest. I feel her heart in my hand and she gasps. "Please! I.. I have children"_

" _if I survived without parents, they can do that too" I hiss and pull out her heart. I crush it and she falls on the ground. I smirk and appear next to Neal._

" _Emm? You just kill her?" Neal asks looking at my hand who was under the blood._

" _Yes, come on baby bro" I say and we walk further._

I scream and sit up. I breathe loudly and look around.

"Swan?" Killian asks and sits up. He wraps a arm around me and looks at me. "Are you okay?" he asks. I sigh and nod. I lay my head in my hands and let some tears stream.

"I'm fine, just a dream" I answer and lay my hand on his.

"Wanna talk about it love?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Let's just sleep again" I say and lay down again with my back towards him. He lays right behind me with his arms around me. I close my eyes again.

 **OUATOUATOUAT.**

 **(Neal pov.)**

When I woke up I walked to my sister's room to ask if we came with me to the dinner room. But the door was already open. I walk in and see David and Snow White there standing before Emma's bed. They look up.

"She's sleeping with the pirate" David whispers to me. and I walk over to see that they just stare at Emma and Captain Hook while they are sleeping in each other's arms.

"You guys are like stalkers, just let them sleep" I say.

"Your father is overreacting" Snow says. I see Emma waking up and she sits up. She isn't wearing a sleeping dress but a black men shirt. I smirk when Emma looks up. Her eyes look very sleepy and she pushes her hair out of her eyes.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Emma asks "I am not having privacy anymore?"

"I don't like this" David says "he could have slept in his old bedroom"

"I escorted her into bed, Dave" Hook says and sits up "It was the honourable thing to do" Emma chuckles.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Snow asks and sits down next to Emma.

"Much better then yesterday" Emma says.

"You are not in a sleeping dress" Snow says. Emma looks at her shirt and shakes his head.

"No, I hate to sleep with too many clothes on" Emma says with a chuckle "Neal knows"

"Oh yes I do" I smirk.

"Emma… you're a princess now" Snow says. "You have to get into dresses" Emma nods and lays down. "Come on sleepy head, come out of bed"

"You too, Hook" David says. Hook sighs and nods.

"Aye mate" he says and stands up, revealing his bare chest and boxers.

"Oh hell no!" Snow says "Back in bed you!" Emma laughs and pulls Killian back in bed but his head ends up in Emma's stomach.

"Well hello" he says and Emma laughs while she plays with his hair.

"Get off my daughter right now!" David commands and I start laughing.

"Emma come on, we need to get you dressed" Snow begs "You need to meet your maid and go with Regina for dresses" Emma pushes Killian away from her stomach and stands up. She can stand normal now, not falling. "Good, okay I will get your new maid"

"I don't need one" Emma protests.

"You have to have one" Snow says while she walks away.

"I have one too" I admit with a sigh and Emma chuckles.

"Did you two have sex?" David asks sternly. Hook and Emma look up with surprised eyes.

"Dad! No!" Emma protests and laughs. "I was too tired" then Snow walks in with an girl who looks around 25. She has light brown hair until her hips which is straight. She has two big grey curious eyes and full lips.

"Emma, this is Lucy, Lucy this is Princess Emma, our daughter" Snow says. Emma steps out of bed, only in some red underwear and Hook's shirt. The maid giggles and bows for Emma.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess" she says.

"You can just call me Emma, is it okay if I call you Lucy?" Emma asks. Snow sighs.

"Off course, yo… Emma" Lucy smiles.

"Great" Emma smiles.

"Well as you can see, she needs clothes" Snow says and Emma smiles.

"You don't like it if I would walk around the castle like this, mom?" Emma jokes and Lucy giggles again.

"Come on, let's leave them alone" Snow says and we walk out of the room. Even Killian does, in his pants and leather jacket this time. Still missing his shirt.

 **(Emma pov.)**

"So, Lucy" I say while she takes an dress out of the wardrobe. "Can you tell me something about yourself?" she looks up with big eyes. "Sorry did I say something wrong? I'm new at this all"

"No… it's just that nobody of the people I was a maid for asked me those stuff" She says and smiles. "I'm Lucy, I am 24 and have two little brothers who I need to take care of. That's why I work as maid. My parents past away before the first curse, You were really cool in Storybrooke by the way"

"Thanks" I smile. "So, what am I gonna wear?"

"Well, the queen told me you're gonna fit some dresses for Regina's wedding, so I thought just something simple" Lucy says and gives me a light blue dress "And then later, you can come back and we will get you dressed for the announcement"

"Which announcement?" I ask while I look at the long blue dress and see a corset. Oh god…

"To announce you are back, madam" Lucy says and looks up at me with her big grey eyes. "Your mother will do a speech to tell them you are alright"

"Do I have to talk?" I ask.

"No, miss. Just show your face and smile" Lucy says.

"Just call me Emma, please" I say. She blushes and nods she turns towards me and looks up at me.

"I know these dresses aren't amazing, maybe we have time tomorrow to get some new ones, but the queen also told me this isn't your room" Lucy says.

"I got another one?" I ask and she nods.

"I don't know which one, if I know I will tell you mi… Emm" Lucy smiles.

"Okay, how does this work?" I ask and bite my lip.

"Normally you get into some new underwear" she gives one to me "and put of your shirt so I can help you get dressed"

"Before you? Is that okay by you?" I ask.

"It's okay" Lucy smiles. I nod and put on the new underwear fast. "Your shirt, princ… Emma" I smile and put of my shirt. It's weird but I guess it is normal then. She helps me with the underdress and giggles. "You really don't know how to do this stuff, don't you?" She giggles. I chuckle and shake my head.

"I was an orphan for 28 years, I did everything myself" I say and she nods.

"I'm sorry about that" she says. "And I also understand you, we're in the same boat… well, sort off" I smile and nod. She gets me into the real dress and then pulls on the corset. She makes it very tight. I almost can't breathe! But I don't complain, this is my life now. "You can walk on heels?"

"Yeah I can" I say. She gives me some blue heels which are not too high. Just normal. She smiles.

"Should I braid your hair, Emma?" she asks.

"Yeah sure" I smile. I sit down on the chair and see some chocolate cookies before me. I give one to Lucy.

"I can't eat that, it's for you" Lucy says. But I see she is very hungry and I feel a bit guilty.

"Now it is for you, you can eat everything" I smile "I will walk to the kitchen later to let them make a basket full of chocolate cookies so you can take that home" she smiles and I see her eyes tear up.

"Thank you" she smiles. I smile back and she starts to braid my hair in one braid. She pinned it up on my head so it looked like a circle. "Done" I stand up and smile.

"Thank you" I smile "I should go to breakfast"

"See you later, princess Emma" she smiles.

"Just Emma" I smirk when I walk out of the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**There I am again! Ugh school started again, school sucked but I also went on camp and that was reaaaally amazing! All thought I fell of a mountain bike and my knee is hurt now but it was fun!**

 **Chapter 18.**

After breakfast Regina took me with her to some room. I see two white dresses. One is long with a train. It's all white but some stipes are black and I chuckle. Typically Regina. Because black is her colour. I look at the other one. This one is shorter, until the knees I guess. It is all white but there are black and red flowers on the chest.

"So, what do you think Miss Swan?" Regina asks. I open my mouth but don't answer. I look back at Regina's dress.

"They are beautiful" I say with a smile. "Are you sure you trust me with that dress?"

"Well, yes" she says "I do"

"What about the bridesmaids?" I ask.

"Black, a black long dress without corset or whatever" Regina says "I wanted to wear black too, but Robin says he wants to see me in white"

"Who are the bridesmaids actually?" I ask.

"Your mother, your sister –she begged me- Merida and Mulan –She hates dresses but she is a friend of Robin so she is getting in that dress-" Regina tells me. "I don't even know if I should call you my best man, maybe it has another name for a girl" I gasp and look at Regina.

"That is true!" I say. "Robin has a Best Man! I am your Maid in Honour" Regina looks in my eyes and starts laughing and I laugh along.

"Your mother should have seen the mistake" Regina laughs.

"Let's never talk about that again" I chuckle "Get that dress on" She smiles and follows a maid who carries the wedding dress into a fitting room. I sit down on a chair and wait. She comes out and I need to blink a couple times to see it better. Regina in white is different. She looks amazing! Truly! Even white stands her. I stand up straight and walk over to her. She looks up at me.

"This is weird, I miss black" Regina says and I laugh. "How does it look? Is it too much? Too big? Too small?" I shake my head.

"No" I say immediately "It looks perfect" I say. She turns to the mirror and stares at herself. "Come on, Gina" I say with a smirk "Call yourself beautiful" She narrows her eyes at me.

"Did you just called me Gina?" she asks. I cross my arms over each other and nod. "I never had another nickname then 'The Evil Queen'"

"Well now you have, so get used to it" I smile.

"Get your dress on, Miss Swan" she says. I roll my eyes and walk behind the maid. She helps me in the new dress and I walk out. Regina looks up and smiles a bit. "is it fitting well?" I nod and look down.

"I think I need white heels" I say and Regina nods "How about your hair?"

"It's gonna be curled slightly, your hair is gonna be in a sort of lose bun" Regina says "Don't worry, you'll like it" I nod and stand next to her.

"I know, I trust you" I say and look in the mirror. The corset is hugging my waist tightly and under the corset it is a bit puffy. It looks good. "I like it" I agree.

"Good" Regina smiles "Oh and about Merida, are you free tomorrow?"

"Let me think" I say. Lucy wanted to get some dresses with me… "Lucy, She wanted to get dresses with me"

"Who is Lucy?" Regina asks.

"My maid, I can call her Lucy" I say. "But maybe I can go get dresses with her… today?"

"You have that announcement thing around dinner, we are finished actually" Regina says "You can take the dress with you, just put it safely in the protection and in your wardrobe please?" a maid gives me the protection.

"Off course" I say "I'm gonna run to my room, I wanna show Lucy my dress. She rolls her eyes.

"Don't fall, put off your heels, and don't make the dress dirty" she says.

"I won't make it dirty" I say. I put off my heels and hold my blue dress in my hands. I hug Regina and she chuckles. "Bye Gina" and I run out of the room. While I run I see Eva and Ahren walking through the hall.

"Emma! Wait!" Ahren yells and they follow me. I run into the room and see Lucy sitting on my bed. She looks up and smiles. Eva and Ahren follow me in and close the door. "Is that your dress?"

"It's beautiful" Eva gasps.

"It is" Lucy says. I smile at her and she bows for me.

"Lucy come on, you don't have to bow for me" I say "We are friends"

"Friends? With the princess…" Lucy mumbles and smiles at me.

"But I do have to move our appointment for tomorrow, we can do it now?" I ask "we can also walk by the kitchen for the cookies"

"Cookies?" Eva frowns.

"I would love to" Lucy smiles and I sit down on the bed.

"What do you mean by cookies?" Ahren asks.

"We are going to get some cookies for Lucy and her little brothers" I smile.

"That's cool" Ahren says and sits down on the ground while leaning against the wall. Eva sits down next to him.

"Emma? Do you know where dad is?" Eva asks.

"Nope, last time I saw him he was on the table at breakfast" I say. "Sorry blondie" she smirks. "But, we need to hurry" they stand up.

"Okay, see you at dinner" Ahren says and they run away. Lucy helps me back in the blue dress.

"I've never met them in real life" Lucy says.

"They're sweet" I admit and smile "Now, let's get some cookies and new dresses"

OUATOUATOUAT

And we did. I've learned that Lucy loves do paint and also sells some for money. I've gave her a basket full of cookies and a little bag which she is eating from now. I'm also just done with dinner, Regina told me we were going with the Jolly Roger tomorrow morning and that Killian would wake me up. Henry was all blushing while Regina told me that and I winked at him. Henry sits next to me on bed and Lucy sit before us.

"You will like her, mom" he says "She's great"

"Is she all the same as in the movie?" I ask. He chuckles.

"A bit yeah, she's still kind of awkward and funny" Henry admits "Don't tell her I told you that, she will give me her cake" I laugh. "Anyway, she is also really sweet and… beautiful" I smile, I see love in his brown eyes. "Her father is exactly the same as the movie, he will like you I guess" I smile. "And Elinor, she's still the queen you know, really serious about her job, but she is much more free"

"My little brothers really liked the three boys in the movie" Lucy mumbles softly.

They are amazing" Henry laughs. "Harris, Hubert & Hamish, the first day I came there they stole some food from my bag" I chuckle and Lucy giggles. Then someone knocked on the door and it opened. David appears in it and he smiles.

"Time to go" he tells us. I stand up, we say goodbye to Lucy and walk along with David "Nervous?" He asks me while he wraps his arm around mine.

"A little bit, I don't have to say anything right?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Your mother takes care of the talking" David says "just wait here until the doors open okay, then you can walk in" I nod and we walks through the doors. Henry gives me a kiss on my cheek and also walks through the big doors. I sigh and look around. I see a small table with some fruit on it. I take a banana and eat some of it but then the doors open. Hundreds of people stare at me, eating an banana. Crap... I throw it in a corner and swallow it away fast while walking in. Walk normal, don't walk as an idiot Swan! I smile a little bit forced at the crowd and then I see my mother, father and three siblings on my left side. And a empty throne. Mine I guess. I sit down next to Neal and my mother. My mother stares at me with a What-The-Hell-Were-You-Thinking face and I just shrug. I hear Eva and Ahren giggle and Neal is smirking at me while David tries to hold in his laugh. I see Henry -who is blushing and smiling- , Regina -who shakes her head with a smile- , Robin, Annabel, Zelena, Henry-who is chuckling- , Baelfire -who is laughing in his hands- & Killian -who is biting hard on his lip to not laugh- . What did I do that was so funny? I just walked in normally right? Okay maybe with a full mouth but still. I turn back again and sit straight. I see my mother already stands before the crowd while talking. She was talking like a real queen. Something about welcoming me and Neal with open arms in the land. I see dad bowing over mom's throne to me. "Your mother is gonna be so angry" he whispers.

"I didn't do anything wrong" I whisper back. He chuckles and sits back again when Snow is done talking. The crowd leaves out of the room and when the last one is gone she turns to me with a angry face. Eva chuckles.

"What were you thinking?" She demands me.

"I was hungry, and I saw that fruit and I just had to take the banana" I shrug.

"Yes and then you just casually walked in like you were in your pajamas" mom growls "Seriously Emma Ruth Swan, you know you couldn't just do that!"

"I didn't!" I growl back and stand up to defend myself. "You didn't tell me!"

"You're a princess! You know that you couldn't do that!" Mom shoots back.

"I just became a princess in some days! You should understand I don't know any of this crap!" I shoot back and feel myself shiver. Wait... When I was the dark one I always felt myself shiver when I became mad and would shoot a tantrum. I look down at my hands and they are trembling.

"Every girl knows that on some moment they need to behave otherwise, Emma Ruth!" Snow suddenly screams "Their parents learned them that! I bet your parents didn't do that!" I hear everybody gasp. Including Snow herself. She lays her hand over her mouth. "Emma I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that" I feel myself shiver again. I really have to leave... I feel some tears burn in my eyes.

"I need to go" I mumble and walk out of the room. My mom screams my name but I start running.

 _'Every girl knows that on some moments they need to behave otherwise, Emma Ruth! Their parents learned them that! I bet your parents didn't do that!'_

On my way to my room I push some vases of tables and kick some tables away. I run into my room and close it hard. I hear Lucy gasp and I look up at her.

"Oh, Emma..." She starts softly "what happened?" I sit down against the door and cry out in my arms. Lucy sits down next to me and calms me down a bit.

"She was angry at me, for not acting like I should. I don't even know how I should have been acted, I thought I did a great job for the first time. But she went all fucking mad" I mumble irritated "and I started to feel really mad, like I've always felt when I was The Dark One. And I talked back and she screamed back: 'Every girl knows that on some moments they need to behave otherwise, Emma Ruth. Their parents learned them that, I bet your parents didn't do that' I can hear her say it every time"

"I'm so sorry, Emma" Lucy whispers.

"It's okay... It isn't your fault... It's just... She doesn't know anything of the foster parents I had" I tell her. And someone knocks on my door.

"Emma? Emma I'm sorry" I hear my mother say. My eyes fill up with tears again.

"Should I tell her you're not ready to see her?" Lucy asks. I nod and sit down at my bed. Lucy opens the door just a little bit so that she can't see me. "I'm sorry you're majesty, your daughter isn't ready to see you" I hear my mother sigh.

"Emma come on! I'm sorry" she says. Lucy turns to me, she doesn't know what to do.

"Let her in" I say. Lucy opens the door wider and mom walks in. Lucy closes the door and mom stares at me. "What?" I spat "never saw me cry before? That mostly happens when I'm hurt" I see her shiver because of my tone and she swallows. I sounded like The Dark One...

"Emma I'm sorry... I just.. I was so mad, I couldn't understand why you would do that. I thought you did that on purpose, but of course you didn't" she tells me "I'm really sorry for saying that to you, I didn't think. I just don't know much about your childhood..." I look down at my feet and wipe away my tears.

"They never learned me something, they always thought I already knew everything I had to know" I mumble and look up at her.

"What if you tell us about your childhood, so we understand better and then we know what you've been through, okay Emma?" Mom asks. I nod.

"Okay" I tell her.

"Now, get dressed in something comfortable and come down okay? I will make some hot cocoa for us all" Snow says, she gives me a kiss on my head and walks away. I look up at Lucy and see her eyes tear up.

"You are do lucky with y-your mother" she stutters and blinks her tears away.

"Thank you" I smile softly. She nods and turns to the wardrobe. She gives me a white sleeping dress which she helps me get in and got my hair out of the braid. I put it in a messy bun myself and thanked Lucy. I told her to go home to her little brothers and she left with the basket full of cookies. I walk downstairs and see Eva, Ahren and my father sitting next to the fireplace. Mom walks over to them and gives them all a mug with hot cocoa and cinnamon. She sits down herself next to Charming on the ground. He gives her a kiss and she lays her head against his shoulder. Eva sees me and runs over. She gives me my mug.

"Are you okay?" She asks me,

"I'm fine" I smile away.

"Well... I do understand why you don't know how to act as a princess in front of a whole crowd" she smiles nicely at me. I smile back and we walk over. I sit down next to my father and Eva sits down next to me and her twin brother.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Dad asks while cupping my cheek. I nod and take a sip of my cocoa.

"So, what do you wanna know about my fucked.. Eh, I mean messed up childhood" I say.

"I bet it isn't fucked up" Ahren says "I bet you had lots of boyfriends and all of that" I chuckle.

"Ahren, language" David warns. And Ahren sighs.

"I actually didn't" I chuckle "all the kids mostly stayed away from me because I was adopted"

"That... Sucks" Ahren says. I nod.

"Yeah, but I thought it was okay" I say "I've always been kind of a loner"

"But you had friends right?" Eva asks.

"I had, but I let them go away from me" I tell them. "I wasn't great at being friends"

"What about that system thing?" Ahren asks.

"When I got adopted I was at the people who adopted me, but if I wasn't I was in a big house with other orphans" I say "The first time I got adopted I was a baby, but the parents then could get they're own baby so send me back again. Then when I was five I got adopted again. But those people were alcoholics" I tell them. "I was the only child in the house, I had to make sure I made my own food for school and just in house otherwise I would never get some. They just didn't care about me, I had to take care of myself. It was okay, they didn't slap me or kicked me. But after 3 years they did send me away. And after a year I got adopted by some aggressive people. They had a child of 18 years themselves. It was a boy, he was some emo, into hurting himself and hard music. But he was nice to me"

"What is an emo?" Ahren asks with a frown.

"Teenagers who are depressed and love black, mostly have piercings and all that" I tell him "after the parents punched me or kicked me he took me into his room and let me sleep in his room. They mostly slapped me when I had low grades or did something that wasn't perfect enough. They wanted me to be perfect. But I wasn't, so they kept abusing me and the boy kept helping me. But later I ran away with his help and came back in the house again"

"You ran away?" Eva asks with a frown.

"Yes, off course" I say "I was all under the scars and open wounds, my arm was broken because of them"

"Oh" Eva mumbles.

"Yeah, well anyways... When I became 14 I started to run away from the system. Just because I was bored. I started to steal but wasn't good at it. So then I met Lily. She helped me stealing and we became friends. But she lied to me and I couldn't forgive her. So I left her. Later I was in a good family. The Swan's. They had two boys of their own but acted like I was their daughter as well. But Lily came back and destroyed that too."

"Emma... You could at least tell us about what happened between you and Lily" David says.

"It wasn't important" I shrug and take a sip of my cocoa again. "Anyways, then I met Ingrid. There was this stupid boy in the group home who started bullying me. So in the evening I wanted to run away again but Ingrid stopped me by telling me he was afraid of spiders, and telling me she had some fake ones in her desk. So I stayed. We had a band and she wanted to adopt me. But then she pushes us before a car wanting me to stop it with my magic but I didn't know I had it. So I thought she was crazy and I ran away from her again. After that I've never had another house again. I stayed in the system, kept walking away, kept stealing" I tell them. I look up at my parents. My mom was sniffing softly. Dad looks at me with a sad look and my siblings stare at me with big eyes and open mouth. I take a sip of my cocoa.

"I'm sorry Emma" my mother sniffs "I'm sorry for putting you through the wardrobe and I'm sorry for saying that to you" I just nod.

"There's nothing we can do about it anymore" I say and stand up "goodnight" I start walking away.

"Emma wait!" My dad says. I look back.

"I need some time on my own okay, I will be fine tomorrow" I say and walk away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Yaaaayy! Omg guys this is going sooo fast! Just a couple days until season 5!**

 **Chapter 19.**

"Love? Love, wake up" I hear a voice. I open my eyes fast and sit up. I see Killian standing next to my bed. He stares at me with big eyes.

"Sorry, reflexion" I explain and I see Lucy walking in. She smiles at me.

"Good morning, Emma" she smiles.

"Good morning" I say.

"Love, we will be leaving in two hours, everyone is awake to say goodbye" Killian explains. I nod and kiss him.

"I see you later okay, let me get dressed pirate" I smile.

"Aye, Love" Killian says while looking at my bare shoulders. He notices I've slept half naked. He licks his lips and I laugh.

"Go!" I say, he chuckles and leaves the room. I look up at Lucy who was giggling "stupid Pirate" I smile. She giggles more. "What am I gonna wear today?" I ask.

"I had to thank you very much for the cookies from my little brothers" Lucy says "they want to meet you sometime"

"Tell them they will" I smile. She smiles back and gives me a dress. It is a big one... I groan. "You have to get used to it, and this is a special meeting remember? You're gonna meet your son's girlfriend"

"Fine, okay.." I sigh. She helps me in again and while she is doing my corset she asks me: "How did it went yesterday?" Oh yes, yesterday...

"I told them, about my childhood" I say "it's pretty fucked up, so my mother was crying and the twins were all surprised and my dad was just looking at me with a sad expression. I told them I needed time for myself and I walked away"

"They do really care for you, I can see that" Lucy says. I nod. "Okay done, now your hair. I thought I could let is loose but make some small braids in it so it looks a bit wild.

"I guess I will like that" I say. Within 5 minutes she is done and I do REALLY like it! "You need to do this more often, I love it" she giggles and blushes. A maid brought me some breakfast which I shared with Lucy and after that I got away. I didn't know where to go so I just walked out of my room and immediately found Henry walking towards me.

"Good morning, mom" he says and gives me a kiss on my cheek "I like your dress, and hair" I smile and look at his clothes. It looked like the clothes my father would wear.

"I like yours too" I smile. While we walk he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I brought some books for on the ship" Henry says.

"Nice" I smile.

"You are finally gonna meet her, she send me a letter yesterday telling me she was nervous" Henry smiles.

"I won't scare her off like your Grampa does with Killian" I smile and Henry chuckles.

"Good" Henry smiles. "Dad is also coming along" I nod and we walk outside. I see the suitcase Lucy packed for me taken away towards the port on the right side of our castle. "I bet Killian would love your hair like this"

"I like it too, it's more like me" I say and play with the ends. Henry agrees. We walk on the wooden bars of the port and I see my parents and siblings standing before the Jolly Roger. I see Regina, Killian & Baelfire already standing on the ship. Ahren and Eva run towards me.

"We want to come along! Please Emma? You're our best big sister foreeeeeever if you say yes!" Eva begs.

"Yes! Pleaaaase?!" Ahren asks.

"What do our parents say about this, kiddos?" I ask.

"Papa said it was okay if you said yes, and said we had to listen to you" Ahren says.

"Okay, you two can go along" I say. They cheer and run back to our parents. I look up at Henry and he smiles.

"They are your siblings mom, not my responsibility" Henry says and jumps on the Jolly Roger.

"Are you gonna leave me alone with them?" A voice behind me asks me. I turn and see Neal. He stares at me with a sad look. I cup his face.

"I have to meet my son's girl, Neal" I say. "I promise you, I thought of bringing you along, but you're seasick remember?" He nods sad and looks down. His black hair falls over his eyes. "Hey? You're gonna be alright, kid" I say and let him look up. I see tears stream down his face. "You will survive them, okay?" He nods and hugs me. I hug him back and give him a kiss on his nose. "Now" I say and takes his hands. "Survive for me, I wanna see you alive when I am back. Do some stuff you like, I will tell our parents to let you out to go hunting okay?" He nods and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Bye Emmy" he softly says. He only says that recently to play with me or if he is sad.

"Bye, little bro" I say and walk over to my parents. My father immediately hugs me and my mom joins me in. I sigh and let them go. "Okay... Sorry about yesterday..."

"No I am sorry, Emma" Snow says "I should've have understand"

"Let's just never talk about it again" dad says. We agree.

"Okay, now. About Neal" I say and they immediately look up at Neal. He sits on the ground with his feet just above the water.

"Oh dear, is he crying?" Mom asks.

"Yes, he really doesn't like the fact that I am gonna leave him in the castle" I say "just let him do some things on his own, let him go hunting okay? Try to make him happy a bit, he will be really sad today. I can't take him, he is seasick" they nod at me and look up at me again.

"Okay, we will" Dad says "now, about Eva and Ahren.. You said yes?" I nod "okay, they need to sleep on normal times, not early in the morning. I know how nice the beer in DunBroch can be Emma, and I know you can drink as much as king Fergus, but please. Take care of them"

"I will, I promise" I say "they will have the days of their lives"

"Oh god... Does that mean I don't wanna know any of it?" Snow asks. I laugh.

"Love!" Killian yells and jumps of his ship next to me. He wraps a arm around my waist and gives me a kiss. "We are waiting, princess"

"I'm coming pirate" I smile. I look up at my parents. Give them one last hug and climb on the ship. Neal stands up and my parents go stand next to him to wave us goodbye. Killian starts sailing and Eva and Ahren hold my hands while we sail out of the port. I wink at Neal and he waves at me. When they are too little to see I sigh and look down at my siblings. They look up at me. "Do you two know Merida?" They immediately nod and we sit down.

"Yes! She is really nice" Eva says "I bet you are gonna like her father"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I mean I really liked him in the movie but still" I say.

"I don't know, I just think so" Eva says. I smile and look up at Killian who is steering. "Go to Killian, we will entertain ourselves"

"Okay, don't do things I would never do" I say. I stand up and walk to him. I hug him from behind and give him a kiss in his neck. "So captain Hook, how long will it take?" He chuckles.

"Well milady, I guess it will only take a hour and a half" he says "you wanna steer?"

"No, I like to see you like this" I smile "as a sexy captain" he laughs.

"A sexy captain you say, Swan?" He asks. I nod and give him a kiss on his cheek. "Well that is something I never thought would come out of your mouth" I laugh.

"I'm just happy" I smile.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

I've spent the trip reading a bit with Henry, talking with Regina and Baelfire & playing games with Ahren and Eva. I sit on a edge of the ship with my bare feet wet of the splashes water that hit my feet. It is nice on sea. I guess I will like it when I will go pirating with Killian sometime.

"Mom look!" Henry calls out and stands behind me. He points at a port. "You see the people there? With the read hair and one with brown hair?"

"Yeah kid" I say.

"There is Merida, with her three little brothers, her father and mother" Henry says. I smile at the excitement in his voice.

"We are almost there" I smile and he nods. "You're really in love aren't you?" I ask. He blushes and looks up at me. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, kid. You should've seen your father and me"

"We were the worst" Baelfire says who walks up to us. "We were like Bonny and Clide" I laugh and nod. Henry smiles.

"I need to babysit my sibling, see you two later okay?" I ask. They nod and I walk to Eva and Ahren. They are annoying Killian with questions about me.

"Killian and Emma, sitting in a boat..." Eva sings.

"You know I will kill you if you hurt her, al thought Neal would be faster then I am..." Ahren says.

"Okay you two, enough" I chuckle "let my pirate alone, he needs to concentrate"

"Your pirate? Oooohhhh" Eva giggles in her hands.

"Eewwww" Ahren calls out. I laugh.

"I'm gonna babysit them now, see you later" I say to Killian.

"Aye, Love" Killian says. I take the twins with me away from Killian and they stare at me.

"Are you nervous?" Eva asks.

"No, not at all" I lie smoothly. Yes, yes I am! I see Killian stops the ship and we are in the ports of DunBroch. "Okay listen closely" they look up at me with big eyes. "You two stay at my side, okay? Don't lose my side, got it?" I ask.

"Yes" they say together. Some men come on the ship and take our suitcases and bags. Henry jumps of the ship and helps me and Regina on the wooden planks. I smile at him and he walks to Merida. I take a look at Merida. Bright red hair with light blue eyes. She wears a simple green dress. Henry hugs her and kisses her. I hear her laugh and she wraps her arms around him. I smile and Ahren is couching. I chuckle.

"Okay, let's go" I say. I walk towards them and smile at them.

"Welcome in DunBroch" the mother says "I'm Queen Elinor" she says and bows. Her brown hair is until her knees and she is wearing a blue dress. I bow too and smile.

"I'm Emma " I say. I look at king Fergus. He is the biggest guy I've EVER seen! He is a total replica from the movie. I swear! She smiles brightly and shakes my hand hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, lass" he says "the boy told me much about you"

"I hope only good things then" I smile and he let's go of my hand. I look up at Merida. She blushes.

"Eh, yes. Hi" Merida says and bows. "Welcome in DunBroch, I'm Merida.. I mean princess Merida" I smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emma" I say.

"Princess Emma" Killian corrects me from behind. "Nice to see ya'll again"

"Indeed" Elinor says. I look at the three little brothers next to their father who are playing with each other. "These are Hamish, Harris and Hubert" I smile and nod.

"Let's go to our castle now, shall we?" Fergus asks. We agree and we follow them. Henry walks hand in hand with Merida.

"Emma? Can we go to Regina? She is behind us" Eva says.

"Sure kid" I say and see Henry walking slower so that he and Merida are walking next to me.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?" He asks.

"Fine, just have the feeling this corset is breaking my ribs but I'll survive" I say and Merida chuckles.

"It is really nice to meet you finally, miss" Merida says "Henry told us about your sacrifice, you are really brave"

"Thank you Merida, he also told me a lot about you" I smile.

"He did? What did he say?" Merida asks.

"Oh I just explained your past with your mother" Henry says. I smirk a bit.

"Ah yes" Merida says "that was quite something"

"It was indeed" I smile.

"Well not as bad as I heard about you" Merida says.

"I'm fine trust me" I smile "I'm not The Dark One anymore so you don't have to fear me" Merida nods and smiles.

"I heard from Henry you do have a hard time taking in you will be queen soon" Merida says.

"Yes, it came in like a bomb" I say "but with some help I will manage to survive"

"Henry also told me you would like my father, I don't understand..." Merida starts.

"Oh you will, dear" Henry chuckles. I shrug my shoulders at Merida and she smiles.

OUATOUATOUAT

I share a room with my siblings and they are playing with the three little boys.

"So princess Emma" Fergus says.

"Just Emma" I say.

"Emma, what can I get for you?" He asks.

"You got something strong?" I ask with a smile. He laughs and gives me something that looks like vodka. He takes some hisself too.

"Got a long night?" Fergus asks.

"Yes" I say.

"Now you are gonna get it" Henry says to Merida who chuckles.

"Tell me about yourself" Fergus says.

"Pff eh, okay. I'm Emma Swan" I start. "The savior, product of true love and all that. Henry's mother"

"Aye, he has two mother's right? And two stepdad's and one dad" Fergus says.

"Yes, our family is complicated" I say and drink up the vodka. Fergus gives me a beer and he takes one too.

"Dad, she just came here" Merida says.

"Emma can hold her drinks" Baelfire says and I chuckle. Merida and Henry frown curious. "When she was eighteen, I couldn't get her away from drinking"

"Stop telling those teenager stories about me" I chuckle "I was free those years" Baelfire laughs. I drink up my beer and take another one. These beers are the best ones I've ever tasted. "I like those" I say.

"Told you, Em" Regina says with a smirk. I smile at her. She's using an nickname... I drink up this one and Killian shares his rum with me.

"You two married?" Fergus asks me. I shake my head.

"No mate, unfortunately not" Killian smiles at me and I chuckle. "She just came back, she needs to get used to her new job now, right Swan?"

"Yes" I say and take a sip of his rum.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiiii guys! Enjoy this new chapter! Byeee**

 **Chapter 20.**

 **(Neal pov.)**

I pull the deer inside the castle behind me. I just came out of the forest for some hunting and I got a deer. It is heavy but I am strong enough. I open some big doors and I see Charming standing before a long wooden table with Snow next to him. They are alone. They look up and see the deer.

"Ehh… Did you pull that deer around the whole castle?" Snow asks.

"No, I just came in" I say. "I caught him while hunting"

"Is he bleeding?" Snow asks.

"Well, yes" I say "I hit it in his chest, off course it is bleeding"

"Let's bring it to the kitchen okay?" Charming asks me.

"I will go myself" I say and walk away, pulling the deer behind me again. Emma is just away and I miss her. But I also understand why she got away. Then Charming walks next to me. I sigh irritated. "I said I'd go myself" I hiss.

"And I am just walking along" he says.

"Just leave me alone okay?" I ask "Otherwise I will tell Emma you didn't leave me alone and she will kill…" No, she won't kill anymore. She is no longer The Dark One.

"She won't" he says while we walk into the kitchen. I put the dead deer on the table. "You hit him right in his chest, how did you learn to shoot so right? I thought you were better in sword fighting"

"I am, Emma learned me by killing people" I say.

"Killing people?" Charming asks, I look up at his surprised eyes.

"Yeah, that was the way I learned faster" I say. "Now can you leave me alone?" and I walk away. He doesn't follow me.

(Merida pov.)

Henry thought it was a good idea to wake up his mother and his little uncle and aunt. It is now really early but it gotten really late yesterday. I think Emma enjoyed herself. My dad really likes her, he keeps telling me she is his drinking mate.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask. Henry looks up at me and takes my hand.

"Yes, it is" he says "Don't get nervous, she won't start hating you if you wake her up after a long night" I smile and nod. He opens the door and I hear some snorting. I chuckle a bit and we walk over to the big bed. Emma is laying on it. Her hair is wild and her face is in the pillow. Her arms are above her and one leg comes from under the blanket. I look up at Henry and I give him the pan. He chuckles and takes the soup spoon out of his pocket. "Ready?" he whispers and I nod. He beats the spoon hard against the pan, like seven times. Emma sits up straight with sleepy eyes and looks at Henry.

"Seriously kid?" she asks sleepy. I chuckle and Henry laughs.

"This is my pay back for that time in New York were you woke me up with your loud ringtone" he says. I don't know what a ringtone is but it sounds funny. "Now come out of bed" Emma lays her head in the pillows again and mumbles something. Eva come out of her bed sleepily and just ignores us when she lays next to Emma under the blankets. Ahren is hiding under his blankets. "Wake up mom!" Henry says.

"Shut up kid, I'm trying to sleep" Emma mumbles in her pillow.

"Emma we need to have breakfast, after that we are gonna go horse riding" I say and Henry winks at me.

"I can't ride on another horse then Epic" Emma says.

"Shut up!" Eva yells in her arms and Emma nods. But Henry beats the spoon against the pan again. Emma sits up and looks at us with narrowed eyes.

"You two have 5 seconds to run away before I come after you two" she says.

"He wanted to wake you up, not me!" I say and point at Henry.

"five, four, three…" Emma counts.

"Shit, Merida let's run" Henry says and we start running. I look back and see that Emma follows us with a big grin.

"Is she seriously following us?" I ask.

"Yes! She is! She always does as she tells you, trust me" Henry says and almost trips over his own feet. I pull him with me into the big ballroom and then he really trips. I laugh and sit down next to him. Emma stops before us and frowns at Henry.

"Did you just trip?" she asks her son. He laughs and sits up.

"Yeah I did" he laughs. "So you got us, what now?"

"No video games" she says. I frown and Henry laughs.

"Mom we don't have video games here" he says. She blinks a couple times and then smiles wickedly. She looks at me.

"When Henry was younger he was obsessed with your movie" she says "Back then he even had a crush on y…"

"Mom! Stop!" Henry says but I giggle. "Emma watched along always!"

"Only because you wanted me to" Emma laughs and sits down too. Henry looks up at me.

"Emma was a bit nervous to meet you" he says. I look at Emma who is blushing.

"Off course I was!" Emma says and the looks at me again. "You're his first girlfriend I met" I blush and laugh.

"Emma?" A little voice asks. We all turn and see Eva leaning against the doorframe. She looks very tired and her hair is as messy Emma's hair is now.

"Yes, blondie?" Emma asks her little sister.

"I… I'm tired" Eva says with a gape. Emma smiles warmly and opens her arms.

"Come here, blondie" Emma smiles. I know Eva a little bit and if she wasn't so tired she would never sit down on Emma's lap. But now she does. Emma wraps her arms around Eva and I look up at Henry who pulls me at his side. Emma starts to sing softly to Eva. I look up at Henry.

"Can you imagine her being The Dark One, Merida?" Henry asks me softly. I look back at Emma. No, I wouldn't even believe it. Emma looks so pure, so good. I could never imagine her being bad. I shake my head.

"No" I answer. Emma looks up at us and smiles.

"I'm gonna bring this kid to bed, if your grandparents know this they will kill me" she says to Henry. He laughs and Emma stands up with a sleeping Eva in her arms and she walks away.

"I like your mother" I say with a smile at Henry. "She's sweet"

"Yeah she is" Henry says.

"Can you tell me about the time she was The Dark One?" I ask him carefully. I know it isn't the subject he wants to talk about. But I just want to know.

"Well first she was in our castle you know? Right after she send us all here" Henry says and I nod. "We visited her the first time in the dungeons, and we all came down and we saw her sitting there in the cell and staring straight at her father. She looked terrifying for me. I was just a little boy you know? It was terrifying so see my mother like that." I nod and take his hand in mine. "Then Neal started to cry and Emma's first words when she was The Dark One were 'You have to sing'" Henry says. "She said horrible things, but not too me. Later we left and the next time I saw her again was in the living room, Gramps let Emma walk free through the castle and she walked into the living room. She was really pissed at us actually. She thought it was a trick. I asked her to join us but she just spat a no at me" Henry says and looks up at me. He strokes my curls a bit and smiles sadly.

"It hurts you to talk about it, doesn't it?" I ask him. He nods and his eyes tear up a bit.

"I will never forget it, I got nightmares about her" Henry says.

"Let's stop talking about it" I say. He nods and gives me a kiss.

 **(Neal pov.)**

Dinner… finally, I'm hungry. When I walk in I feel a hand on my shoulder. I duck, take my sword out and lay it against the person's throat. I see it is Snow. She looks at me with big eyes. I put my sword back in my belt.

"Sorry, Did I scare you?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Just surprised" I say and sit down at the table. David already sits down on my left and Snow sits down at my other side. This is so awkward… I just start eating and so do they.

"So, Neal" David says "What about we do some sword fighting after dinner?"

"Yeah, sure" I say with a nod and smirk. I am so gonna beat him.

 **(Emma pov.)**

We are in the forest around a campfire, it is already dark and I sit with the adults. Next to Fergus and Regina. Killian is with the children, a bit enjoying them. Merida is learning Henry a dance from their land.  
"Henry told us about the The Dark One situation" Elinor says and I look up.

"Oh yes, The Dark One situation" I smile a bit. "But I am fine now, not… dark anymore" Regina chuckles.

"What miss. Swan means is that she isn't The Dark One anymore" Regina says and I roll my eyes. Elinor smiles and nods.

"But, how did you broke it?" She asks.

"Well, Eva actually helped a bit" I say. "I was angry at her as The Dark One, and after that we were both in tears and I kissed her on her forehead and that's how we broke it"

"That's sweet, Eva is a sweet girl" Elinor says "She looks a lot like you"

"Only she doesn't drink" Fergus jokes. I laugh.

"I bet she never will drink more than wine" I chuckle. "Raised by my mother, that's the difference"

"Aye, she is a real mother with rules and all of that crap" Fergus says.

"Fergus!" Elinor warns but he just laughs. I chuckle. She looks up at me. "You weren't raised by them right? I'm sorry for that"

"No, but I got… used to it" I say "I got raised in a orphanage in The Land Without Magic"

"Ah yes" Elinor says. "I forgot I'm sorry"

"That's totally fine" I smile.

"Love?" I hear Killian's voice. I look up and he stands before me. he holds out his good hand. "Wanna dance, princess?"

"Hmm, fine" I say while taking his hand "This one time" I joke and stand up. He smiles and takes me in his arms, we walk near the fireplace and we start to dance slowly. "How are the kids?" I ask.

"They are fine, Love" Killian says "Like normal" I smile and nod.

"It's nice to be here, with them, and you, and Henry… But I miss Neal" I admit.

"Aye, the poor lad" Killian says "I bet your parents are nice to him, Swan"

"It's not that, I'm just concerned about my parents." I say "I know him, I raised him. He can be so cruel"

 **(Snow pov.)**

"Oh dear god!" I gasp when Charming falls hard on the ground. Neal lays his sword against Charming's throat and smirks.

"I win" Neal says and takes a step back. Charming lays his head on the ground and pants. "Come on, You are not losing from your son are you?"

"Off course not" Charming says and stands up. Neal smirks and Charming attacks him first. But eventually he lays on the ground again. "Did Emma learn you this?" he asks panting.

"Yes, I learned it myself also a little bit" Neal says "Emma is more with Archery or just her bare hand, or magic… Come on, again" he is really enjoying this. Charmin stands up again, he hits Neal on his harness but Neal kicks him off his feet. Again. "You're not as good as I heard of people" he jokes. Charming laughs.

"That's it, I quit" Charming says. "You win" Neal laughs and I smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hii guyss :3 Here I am again! Pff school is making me tired af!**

 **Chapter 21.**

 **5 days later.**

Emma is coming home today, she should be here in a couple minutes afternoon. And I can see that Neal is happy about that. We did some stuff with him. Charming did some more sword fighting, I let him take care of some horses. He wanted that himself. I was totally surprised. But Emma taught him well with the horses. He spent most time at the stables or in the woods so we didn't see him much these days. But I understand that. Emma only talked bad about us when he got raised so yeah… I understand why he is acting like this. But it does hurt us. We are on the docks now and Neal sits on the wooden planks again with his feet above the water. He is looking at the Jolly Roger who is far away on the seas. Pointing right at us. it looks like he knows I am looking at him because he looks up at me and wipes his black hair out of his eyes. I smile at him and he gives me a smirk with a nod.

"They are close" I say to him. "If you look closely you can see Emma's hair" Neal looks back and sees it. Emma sits high in the mast. She wears some black pants and a white shirt. It remembers me from the time she was The Dark One. She wore something similar to the clothes she wears now when she was The Dark One. Her hair is wild and loose and she is just sitting casually high in that mast. Neal nods and I sit down next to him. "I bet she missed you too, a lot" he doesn't answer, he just keeps staring. "Are you happy she will be back?"

"Yeah" he says. Stupid question Snow… ugh… "You are quivering" I look down at my hands and… yes I am.

"Sorry" I whisper softly, oh god… I am talking to my son!

"That's okay, you feel uncomfortable around me" he says "You're happy Emma will be back so she can help you with getting a bond with me… I'm a difficult person"

"It's hard for both of us, Neal" I say "But I don't think we need Emma to help us get a bonding with you. We need to get to know you" I explain and he looks up. "You know, we met Emma when she was 28… we also had to get to know her, even now we don't know anything about her"

"We visited Storybrooke one time" Neal suddenly says. "Emma wanted a vacation and decided to go to Storybrooke, so she showed me everything around"

"She could travel between realms?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah she could" Neal says "But I've only went to Storybrooke, Emma did went to other realms" he looks up at the ship again and so do I. I see Emma waving from the high mast.

"Oh god… Don't fall" I mumble and Neal grins.

"If she does, she will survive" Neal says and waves back. I smile and nod.

"Indeed she will" I say with a smile. They come closer and closer. And then we can hear Emma yell something.

"Kiddos! Come on, relax a bit!" she yells. I laugh. Emma jumps down on the ship and Killian stops the ship. He wraps the rope around the loop on the wooden planks and looks up at us. Neal stands up and so do I.

"Welcome back" Charming says.

"Aye, thanks mate" Killian says. Emma walks over to the side and looks back.

"Eva, Ahren! Come on!" she says. They walk over and Emma helps them on the wooden planks. They look up at us and smile brightly.

"Mama!" Eva screams and runs in my arms. Ahren hugs his father. I cup my daughter's cheeks and look at her. She has red cheeks and she looks very happy. "It was so amazing, mama!"

"Indeed!" Ahren says "Emma is amazing, she promised us to do this more with us, but then she will take Neal with us too!" I smile.

"That's great, did she take good care of you two?" I ask.

"Yes, totally!" Eva says. I smile and look up at Emma. She has Neal in her arms. His face is in her shoulder and she is stroking her hair while smiling a bit. She looks up at me and smiles widely at me. I smile back and Neal let's Emma go and says something to her so I turn back to my kids.

"So, what did you guys do?" I ask them.

"King Fergus and Emma were drunk" Eva giggles "and King Fergus was planning an whole ceremony to announce Emma as his drinking mate" she giggles and Ahren nods.

"Oh, oh!" Ahren says excitedly "and Emma let us stay up till late!"

"Yes! That was amazing!" Eva says with a laugh "first she was like, stay at my side and if you go away I will send you back on a little ship alone and all by yourself. But then she was like: go look around the castle if you want, enjoy yourselves"

"Yeah! And we shared a room but one morning Henry and Merida woke us up with a soup spoon and a pan! Emma was really grumpy and tried to sleep again and Eva hided next to Emma under her blankets and I also hided under my blankets. But then Emma just started to run after them" Ahren laughs.

"And we had a campfire and Killian learned us old pirate songs again, papa" Eva says. They enjoyed themselves so much... I chuckle at their smiles.

"Well it seems you've enjoyed yourselves in DunBroch" Charming says and Emma walks to us with Neal at her hand.

"Yeah it was awesome" Emma says with a smile. "Fergus is my drinking mate, you know" she says with a smile.

"I've told you, Snow" Charming says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh mama! Emma also let us horse riding alone! That was really cool and scary because we kind of lost the way..." Eva admits.

"What?!" I spat and look at Emma.

"I've found them, with... Magic" Emma says.

"What?!" Charming spat this time.

"Oh yes, she still has her Dark One magic" Ahren says "but she isn't The Dark One anymore so calm your tits"

"Ahren!" Charming says while Emma is laughing "language!" Then he looks at Emma. "You learned him that did you?"

"I didn't! I just... Said it one time the past days..." Emma admits "anyways.. I've figured out that I still have the Dark One's magic inside of me, but I am not the Dark One anymore... I think it is a good thing, what would've happened if the darkness found someone else again?" I nod, that's true.

"Can you control it like in the past?" Neal asks his sister and she nods.

"Just the same" Emma says "let's get inside okay? Before we all get a cold"

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Emma pov.)**

I walk into my room and see Lucy sitting on my bed. She looks up and smiles.

"You're back!" She smiles and I hug her.

"Yes, I had an amazing time" I say "but I am glad to be back"

"I also had a vacation, but I am happy you are back" she smiles "so, what can I do?"

"Nothing I guess.. I just came to relax" I say and put off my boots. I lay down on bed and Lucy giggles. "How are things at your home?" Lucy's smile fades. "Oh, oh... Tell me"

"It's just... We don't have enough money to get an hold of our house, or even food... I'm now also working in a clothes shop, I make dresses over there" Lucy says "and my little brothers are just... They are getting so thin.. It breaks my heart" the poor girl...

"I'm gonna get you some food, and some money" I say.

"No, no, no.. I can handle it" Lucy says.

"Nope, I don't believe you" I say "I can see you're lying" she blushes "don't worry, I'll take care of the food and all of that. I will bring it to you personally"

"You can't, you are the princess! You can't walk into the poor village I live!" Lucy says.

"Oh I can" I say with a smile. I hear a knock in my door and it opens. I look up and see my mother standing there. She smiles at me. "Hey, come in.. We were just talking" mom closes the door and sits down next to me.

"So.. What did you think of DunBroch?" She asks.

"Well, I mostly saw the castle, the forest, the beer and the people" I say and Lucy giggles. "The castle is awesome and all of stone, the forest is.. Forestly? And the beer.. Oh my.. Let's not start about that.. And the people, I really liked the people"

"Okay, start with Merida" Snow says.

"She's a nice girl, perfect for Henry. She had to warm up to me but later we could talk some more to each other and I really like her" I say.

"Okay, now Fergus" Snow says.

"Fergus" I laugh "he is pretty awesome, he promised me to help me when I am becoming a queen"

"Right, about that..." Mom says "we need to work on that, Eva told me you already are reading some books?"

"Yeah... Sort of" I say with a blush.

"That's good honey! Don't be embarrassed about it" Snow says "Now, rest a bit... We will start tomorrow to prepare you okay?" I nod and she leaves.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

I walk downstairs, ready to go out to Lucy's house with her at my side. But my dad sees me and frowns.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm going to Lucy's house" I say.

"Can you please, take a guard with you Emma?" My dad asks.

"Dad... I'm wearing a pants and taking my sword with me, I can take care of myself" I say "Lucy you can wait outside, I will come in a minute" she nods and walks away. I turn to my father. "Do you have... Some money?"

"Emma Ruth what are you up to?" He asks.

"Lucy told me she can barely pay her bills, dad" I say "she says that she could be send out of the house anytime by now, I just... Want to give her some, she's my friend"

"Ah the poor girl, off course" Dad says, he walks into his room and gives he a red satchel full of coins "be careful, it's much"

"Thanks dad" I say, I give him a kiss on his cheek and walk away.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

"Well, here we are" Lucy says and opens the door of a little house. The villagers are staring at me with big eyes. She let's me in and she closes the door behind her fast. "I'm back!" I hear the stairs and then two little boys stand before me. They stare at me with big eyes.

"Woaaah! You brought the princess?!" The little boy with brown hair says. "I am Kay!"

"I am Levy!" The other boy says, he has light brown hair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emma" I smile and sit down at their couch. "I've heard you liked the cookies from the castle?"

"Yes, they were delicious" Levy says.

"I have some more for you three, and some more food" I say and lay the basket on my lap. "You'd like to see?" They both nod and I open the basket. "This is all for you three okay?" I ask. I kinda expected to see them grabbing at everything but they both take one cookie.

"We need to safe the other food for the other days" Kay says and Levy nods. They start eating and I smile. Smart kids. I look up at Lucy and give her a cookie. She giggles and takes one. I stand up and take the satchel full of golden coins out of my cloak.

"Here" I say and give it to her. Her eyes widen and fill up with tears.

"Emma.. You can't... Just do that" Lucy says "you have no idea how much that is"

"Yeah I really don't have any idea how much that is, I'm reading a book about the coins here now" I say "but I think it is much and it is for you"

"Emma this is... Like a million dollars" Lucy says.

"Well I think that is enough to pay the rent, don't you think?" I smile. "I swear, we have enough money in the castle, and you know it"

"No... Take it back" Lucy says.

"Nope, not gonna happen" I say. "Pay your rent, Lucy" she sighs and hugs me. I hug her back and she starts crying.

"You are the best that ever happened to us, princess" she says between her sobs. I feel a tear stream down my own face and I look up at her. I wipe away her tears with a smile.

"Now, enjoy this moment with your little brothers" I smile "I will find my way home"

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow okay?" I ask and she nods. I wave at the little boys and walk through the village.

"Are you the princess?" A man asks me.

"Yes I am" I say with a smile and disappear into black smoke. I'm starting to like these stuff.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

"Fuck!" I yell out frustrated "sorry dad"

"That's okay, princess" he smiles "we'll do it again" the musicians start again and we start dancing again. Yes, you've seen that well. I am trying to dance as a royal. I can do the basics, I did that with Killian when we got into the past. But nothing more. Mom has been talking about some balls where she wants to start with a father and daughter dance if it is about me. I must say, my dad has some patience with me while my three siblings are laughing at me when I slip or when I stand on my dad's foot. Neal is sitting against the wall and looking at me like he is bored. Eva and Ahren are staring at us with big eyes and bright smiles. Mom is sitting next to them and looking exact the same. I twirl around and fall again on my ass. I growl it out and I hear three laughs again.

"It's okay honey! You can do it!" Snow says to me.

"No I fucking can't!" I say while I pull at my hair. "I HATE dancing! Why do I even have to dance?!"

"You have to know it, even Ahren and Eva know it" Snow says.

"Oh, so I have to know it too?! Can't they do the dancing?!" I hiss but look up with a gasp "sorry I didn't mean it like that" I sounded like The Dark One again.

"What happened? You've sounded like..." Dad asks me while kneeling before me.

"I don't know.. I'm sorry" I say again.

"We understand your frustration, sweetie" mom says.

"Can't I just... Be a pirate or something? I could go pirating with Killian on The Jolly Roger!" I say.

"You want to be a pirate?" Snow asks with a surprising tone.

"Well, maybe... I don't know" I say "but off course, I understand I have to be queen" I say and stand up again. Lucy suddenly came in and bows for my parents.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sires" she says "but I had to deliver a message to Emma... Eh I mean the Princess"

"Emma is fine, remember" I smile and she gives me the letter. I start reading it and I laugh while shaking my head. "It's Fergus, telling me not to worry for becoming queen, he'd be honored to help me"

"That's really nice of him" Snow says "you've already made friends, Emma" Snow smiles.

"Yeah" I smile and look up at Lucy "thanks Lucy" she nods and she walks away. I lay the letter away and walk back to my father. "Okay, again" I sigh and the musicians start again.

 **Two months later.**

I think I am ready, my parents helped me a lot. Killian supported me when I was so fucking depressed of learning. Henry, Ahren and Eva cheer me up with their stupid jokes. Neal distracted me with some hunting. Yes, I think I am ready. Fergus also send me some funny letters that also made me smile. That man is crazy. Off course I am still making some little mistakes. But my dad told me those mistakes make me a special queen. Not a normal traditional one. He said those ones didn't care. I've send Lucy home after dinner and now I am reading on my bed while my parents come in.

"Hey there" I say and sit up.

"Hey, kiddo" dad says and they sit down next to me.

"We need to talk to you" mom says. What did I do? Ohno... I'm in trouble.

"O-oh?" I ask.

"Relax, you are not in trouble" dad smiles.

"We want to do your coronation soon" mom says "we think you are ready, and I think you will be a great queen. We talked with king Fergus and queen Elinor and they would love to help you with trading stuff or meetings. Just like king Fergus said to you"

"Oh... Well, I thought you guys would want to be king and queen for a longer time... I didn't realize you would step off the throne that fast" I admit while getting red.

"We want to give you your best chance" dad smiles "and it looks like you are made to be queen, Emma"

"Are you sure, you want me to be queen?" I ask them.

"Yes" mom says while nodding "do you think you are ready?"

"Yes" I say and meet my mother's green eyes "yes I am ready" she smiles and hugs me. Dad hugs us too and I chuckle.

"I am not dreaming am I?" Mom asks.

"No you're not" I smile and she gives me a kiss in my cheek.

"You are gonna be the best queen ever" dad smiles proudly.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"You are gonna fit the dress we made for you, tomorrow, we will try everything tomorrow, send the invitations and all of that" Dad says. I nod and sigh.

"Okay, then I will get to sleep now I guess" I say. They nod, give me a kiss in my forehead and leave.

 **(Eva pov.)**

I walk towards my parent's room with Neal next to me. We walked in when we heard Emma inside. She was in a creme colored dress with gold in it. Papa was putting a big long red cloak around her shoulders with lion skin on it. Emma's hair is put up high in a royal bun and she has light make up on.

"Kiddos" Emma smiles at us.

"You two are not supposed to be here" papa says with a smile "what's wrong?"

"We couldn't find Emma or one of you two" I say.

"Ahren is feeling ill" Neal says. He's grown more towards us, he likes us I guess.

"Yes, really ill" I say "he has been throwing up... Wait is that the coronation dress?" While looking at Emma.

"Yes it is" Emma says with a smile.

"That means you are ready, for the coronation" Neal says and pushes his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes I am, little bro" Emma smiles.

"That is so awesome! Congratulations!" I say and hug her. She chuckles and strokes my hair.

"Thank you, blondie" Emma says. I hear that Emma is talking like a royal now. And she sees me frown. "Our parents are forcing me to talk as a true royal to prepare, otherwise I would keep saying thanks and it's" I laugh and Neal chuckles.

"Well good luck with that" I laugh.

"I will come with you two to Ahren okay?" Mama asks and we nod while walking away.

 **(Charming pov.)**

"How does it fit?" I ask while looking at her.

"Perfect" Emma nods and twirls "just the good size"

"You look amazing, Emma" I say and hug her.

"Thank you, dad" I smile.

"So your mother already send out the invitations out of the door today with Regina's help" I tell her "We also asked Lucy and her two little brothers to come and have a sitting place"

"Thanks" Emma smiles "I mean thank you"

"And we asked Ariel & Eric, Elsa, Anna & Kristoff, Fergus, Elinor, Merida, Harris, Hubert & Hamish, Phillip & Aurora, Mulan, Rumple & Belle..."

"So you mean you invited everyone?" Emma asks with a grin.

"Yeah we did" I laugh.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Neal pov.)**

I've been spending a lot of time with my other siblings. They are okay, kinda funny too. But now Ahren is sick in bed so I am spending the day with Eva because Emma is busy with the coronation stuff. I can't believe she is gonna be queen... She will be an great queen. That is true.

"I also think she will be a cool queen" Eva says while we sit down on the couch. It is raining outside.. "She had to learn a lot but she learned fast, she can do it"

"Yeah she can" I say with a nod.


	22. Chapter 22

**Last chapter was looooonggggg! Woah! Haha. Are you guys excited for the coronation? 'Cause I am!**

 **Chapter 22.**

 **Day of the Coronation.**

 **(Snow pov.)**

I sit down on Emma's bed, she is still sleeping. It is like 5 o'clock in the morning, but we really need to prepare. She is always so grumpy when it is morning… I shake her shoulder and I hear her groan in her pillow.

"Is it morning?" she asks soft in her pillow. She turns to me and looks up.

"Yes sweetie, we need to get everything ready" I say "Lucy is here already with her two little brothers to support you" Emma smiles and nods. "Did you sleep well?" Emma closes her eyes again and shakes her head.

"I had a nightmare" she admits. "That I would become some Evil Queen 2.0" she mumbles.

"You won't, sweetie" I say. She opens her eyes again and sits up. "You will be a good queen, even better than I am" she rolls her eyes. "Now, come on. We need to get everything ready, your father and siblings are preparing the ballroom. They are all so nervous" Emma smiles and someone knocks on the door.

"Come in" Emma says and Lucy comes in.

"I hope you don't mind my little brothers?" Lucy asks.

"Not at all" Emma smiles. Lucy comes in and her two little brothers walk in. They look very tired but they're eyes become big when they see Emma and me.

"Woah… Kay this is out amazingly awesomely cool day ever!" one of the boys says and Kay nods. Emma chuckles.

"Now, Emma" Lucy says "Get out of bed and behind the clothing curtains" Emma sighs and nods. She stands up. This time she is in a shirt and a joggings pants out of The Land Without Magic.

"Seriously?" I ask her. Emma laughs and stands behind the curtains. Lucy talks over to her with a blue bathrobe. Emma comes back in the blue robe and Lucy walks into the bathroom to fill the bath. Emma looks up at the two little boys and smiles.

"Go sit on my bed, I can see in your eyes you want that" Emma chuckles. The two boys look at each other with big smiles and they climb on the bed.

"Woaaaah this is soft, right Levy?" Kay asks.

"Yes!" Levy says and they sit down next to me. I chuckle and they look at me. "Can I ask who you are?"

"Levy!" Lucy gasps from the bathroom. She comes in with big eyes of shock. "I am so sorry, Sire"

"That's okay" I smile and look back at the two little boys "I'm the queen, but over a few hours I won't be the queen anymore"

"I.. I'm sorry" Levy says who gets red.

"It's okay" I smile "I am also just a person" Lucy walks back into the bathroom and two maids comes in with breakfast for Emma and me. They set it up on the table and Emma and I sit down around it. Emma changes the tea she has in coffee with her magic and I smile. We eat fast, I think because we are both nervous. I am gonna step off the throne, and she is gonna become a queen. She'd never thought about it before in Storybrooke off course. But now this is the day…

"Stop staring at me mom, it's creepy" Emma says when she is done with eating.

"Emma, your bath is ready" Lucy says. Emma nods and walks into the bathroom with Lucy.

 **(Emma pov.)**

I sit in the bath and close my eyes while I lay my head down. Lucy giggles.

"I hope that your majesty can stand my two little brothers" Lucy says.

"She loves kids" I smile.

"Are you nervous?" She asks "because I am"

"A bit, I think if I see everything and everyone it will be more real.. And I will be nervous then" I chuckle. Lucy giggles.

"Now, let's wash your hair" Lucy says. I sit up and she washes my hair.

 **(Eva pov.)**

I walk inside Emma's room and see mom sitting on bed, talking to the two little brothers of Lucy. Lucy is Emma's maid, but Emma doesn't want Lucy to call her princess and all of that. They became friends. Mom looks up.

"Mama I came to search Emma" I say.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mom asks.

"Neal.." I admit. "He is mad, and papa can't hold him back any longer" mom's eyes widen and that moment Emma comes out of the bathroom with a towel around her head and in a blue bathrobe.

"Show me where he is" Emma says. I nod and we start to run. We come in the hall and we just see that Neal got out of dad's arm.

"Shut up!" Neal screams at him "I will fucking kill you!" Dad went pale and Emma sighs.

"Neal" Emma says but he doesn't look up. "NEAL" Emma screams this time. Neal looks up with big eyes. He walks over to his sister and hugs Emma. Emma strokes his black hair. "It's okay, little bro" Emma whispers "I totally understand..." Understand what? Because I don't.. "It's the pressure right?" Emma asks and Neal nods in his sister's shoulder.

"They need to stop fucking pushing me" Neal says while looking up "I am not perfect, I miss you Em"

"I know, Neal" Emma says "go hunting, stay with me, go read some, just relax for a bit okay?"

"I wanna stay with you" Neal says and takes Emma's hand. Emma nods she winks at me while they walk away again.

 **(Neal pov.)**

When we walk into my sister's room I see Snow and two little boys on her bed, and her maid Lucy at the make up table. Snow looks up.

"what happened?" She asks. My mouth opens to snap something.

"Nothing" Emma smiles. I sit on a chair with my arms around each other. I watch how Lucy applies some make up by Emma and pulls up her blonde hair after Emma made it dry with her magic. She winks at me through the mirror and I roll my eyes.

"She looks lovely, doesn't she Neal?" Snow asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"Yes" Snow corrects me. The anger inside me rises again and I look mad at her. She isn't my fucking mother! I will fucking correct her whole face...

"Not now mom" Emma says. Snow frowns. "He isn't in the mood for corrections"

"Is that what happened?" Snow asks and looks at me. She sees my mad face and frowns. "I'm sorry Neal, but is was only a correction, to learn you. Remember?"

"Yeah" I growl and look away. Stupid woman...

"Yes" Snow corrects again. Emma sighs and I look up at her again.

"Don't fucking correct me" I hiss "otherwise I will fucking correct your face!" I hear Emma laugh and we both look up at her.

"Emma! This isn't funny... This is serious" Snow says.

"I'm sorry, but it sounded really funny" Emma chuckles "Neal, don't say that again to anyone else except for me" I smirk.

"Funny that my older sister need to say those things to me, and normally the mother does that" I say at Snow who looks hurt. Mission completed.

"Ehm, well" Lucy starts "should we get you into the dress, Emma?"

"Yes" Emma smiles and stands up. She follows Lucy behind the clothing curtains. I pull out the old mp3 player and earphones Emma gave me last week and start listening some Sleeping With Sirens songs. Stupid Snow. Why did she have to be my mother? Why couldn't Emma be my mother? She is perfect to be mine. She knows me, she knows how to deal with me. Snow only knows how to correct me. I see Emma coming out and Lucy is putting a red cloak with lion fur around her shoulders. That looks very heavy, tho... The dress she is wearing is creme with gold on it. Jeezz, what's with the gold? I guess they have too much money. But it does look amazing on my older sister. She looks like a real queen right now. And she will be a queen in about a couple hours. My big sister. I smirk and pull out a earphone.

"Looks amazing" I say. Emma smiles at me.

"Thanks, little bro" she says and ruffles my black hair.

"Can I go hunting? I think I need that.." i say.

"I don't think that is a good idea..." Snow says. I growl at her voice.

"Off course it is a good idea" Emma says "Hunting is always a good idea" I nod and stand up.

"What if he comes back all under the blood? Maybe there will already be a few guest here..." Snow says.

"He never comes back all under the blood" Emma frowns "He can take care of himself" Emma says and looks at me "come back in three hours okay?"

"Yeah" I say. Emma poofs up a bow and some arrows and I take them "bye"

"Bye kid" Emma says and I walk away.

 **(Emma pov.)**

"Okay, I understand you want to be his mother" I say to mom. "But wasn't this a bit overreacting?"

"Well, you don't even give me a chance to be his mother" mom says "YOU are pretending to be his mother"

"He sees me as a mother figure, because I raised him, because I know everything of the boy, I know him" I say while Lucy does something with my hair. "You need to get his trust, mom"

"I am trying.." Mom mumbles. I nod and say nothing. If I do, we will get into a fight. I look up at Kay and Levy who are staring at my dress. I smile and throw some cookies towards them from the table.

"Here" I smile. They smile at me and start eating.

"You are spoiling them" Lucy says.

"I do not" I laugh and she giggles.

 **Four hours later.**

I am not allowed to get out of my room now, and it is fucking boring. I'm with my dad and the twins now. Mom is getting ready and Lucy with her two brothers are blending in with the guests in the ballroom. I've heard from my father that Neal apologized to him when he came back from hunting. Blondie is in a creme white dress and her hair is waving over her shoulders with her tiara on her head. Ahren is in a light blue suit, actually the same as dad's suit but then an other size off course.

"Do you know your text?" Dad asks. I nod.

"God seriously? It is so fucking long..." Ahren says. I laugh.

"He has the same way of talking like you" dad smiles.

"Papa? Are you happy to step of the throne?" Eva asks.

"I am happy to see my oldest daughter step on it, taking over my jobs" dad says. I smile. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, I am" I say while nodding fast.

"Let's talk about other things" Eva says "oh! Emma? When you were The Dark One, you had that weird giggle... Can you still do that? Or that mocking voice you did sometimes?"

"Yes I can" I laugh "it is really scary to do now actually" Eva laughs.

"It was scary" Ahren says while shivering one time. I chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry kiddo" I smile.

"When are we gonna go on a trip again with you, Emma?" Ahren asks.

"Oh yes! When?" Eva asks.

"Eh, we will see okay?" I ask "If I need to be somewhere, I will see if I can take you two and Neal with me" then the door opens and mom stands there.

"It's time" she smiles. I breath out and nod. I stand up and we walk in silence into the hall. We stand before the big doors of the ballroom. Mom and dad take each other's hand and look at me.

"Okay Emma, we go first then you come okay?" Dad asks and Neal walks up to us.

"Yes, I will wait when the doors open" I say. Mom smiles and nods. She gives me a kiss on my forehead and so does dad. Then the doors open and they walk inside. The doors close again and I sigh. Okay Ems.. You can do this! Your family is inside! Everyone is inside. Just read the oath. The doors open again and I breath out. I start to walk slowly. Just like mom showed me. She told me it would make me look graceful. My hands are in each other before my belly. People turn to look at me and I see them stare at me with big eyes. Some I recognize. Some I've never seen in my life. When I reach the thrones I stand before the throne in the middle. The biggest one... I look at my mother who was in tears and she nods at me. Okay wait, where is Henry? He told me to look at him when I did the oath. So I didn't have to look into the crowd. Of many.. Many people... There he is, next to Merida off course. Their hands in each other's. Merida looks lovely in that light brown dress... Henry nods and smiles at me. I breath out again and start to speak out loud : "I, Princess Emma Ruth Swan, solemnly promise and swear to protect and guard my land in good and bad times. I will fight just as hard as our soldiers if we are in war and I will protect us against curses. I accept the power cause Law and Justice in Mercy, to be executed if I do not as I promise at this moment. And I hope, I can be accepted as Queen Emma Ruth Swan from now on." Henry is smiling brightly at me now. I sit down on my throne and lay my hands on my lap. Pfft... That was a long oath. My mother stands up. She puts her old 'queen tiara' on my head and smiles at me. I see she is holding back her tears. I look at my left and see my father, Eva and Ahren stand up while mom walks back to her place. Neal looks up and stands up fast. I smile a bit. Then I also stand up and my father takes my hand.

"I, King James, and my wife, Queen Snow White, step off the throne and let our daughter take out jobs over" he says with a loud voice "we solemnly promise she will be a good queen for our land. Long live queen Emma!" All people stand up and yell: "Long Live Queen Emma!" Over and over. After the 10th time they bow down for me and then start cheering. I smile and my father pulls me in a hug. I chuckle and wrap my arms around him. "I am so proud" he says in my ear "I can't be more proud then I am now" I smile and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" I say. And then look back at the crowd who are staring at us with awe. "Let's move this ceremony to the second hall!" I announce. The people I don't really know walk away, towards the other room. The moment the big doors close Henry and Merida run towards me.

"Woah, mom" Henry says "Even Merida had tears in her eyes!" Merida went red.

"Okay maybe I had, you spoke full of power" she says with a smile. "Congratulations" and she hugs me.

"Thank you" I smile and hug her back.

"Now it is my time" I hear Fergus say and he wraps me in his big arms. I laugh and hug him back. "You did amazing, lass! Better then I did"

"He tripped, 5 times on his coronation" Elinor says "congratulations" she says to me.

"Thank you" I smile.

"Emmaaaa!" I hear Anna yell. I chuckle.

"Excuse me" I smile and run over to Anna, Elsa and Kristoff. I wrap them all in a hug and Anna giggles. "You were amazing, Emma! Really! I got the chills because of you!"

"Thank you, I guess" I chuckle.

"It's a good thing! I mean, it could be a bad thing, but it wasn't! You really did amazing!" Anna says.

"So, when are our trades gonna start queen Emma?" Elsa asks. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"What about an business visit to Arendelle?" Kristoff suggests.

"Ah yes! That would be amazing!" Anna says with a big smile. I chuckle.

"I think that could happen" I say at the same time as Elsa. We laugh and then someone taps on my shoulder. I turn and see Killian. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "Hey you"

"I'm sorry, your majesty" Killian says "I am searching for my lass" I laugh and kiss him. "Ah there she is" he smiles "you were great, it looked like you weren't nervous, love"

"Oh I was" I chuckle "Can I see you tonight? In my bedroom? I think we have some business to attend too" he smirks.

"Off course, Swan" Killian smiles. I turn to my parents.

"Emma!" I hear someone else. I turn again and see Belle and Rumplestiltskin. I smile and Belle hugs me. "You were, amazing!" I smile.

"Thank you" I say and look up at Rumplestiltskin.

"Miss. Swan, congratulations" Rumplestiltskin says and shakes my hand. I nod.

"Thank you" I say.

"Go to your parents, your mother is crying" Belle says. I turn and see her sitting on her throne, crying in her hands. I walk over and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"If I could bend my knees I would, but this dress is making it very hard" I say and mom laughs. In her hands. She looks up and smiles. "Why are you crying?"

"Just, you... I am so proud, you're queen... You are the leader of this land now Emma" she says "My little girl" she stands up and hugs me.

"I am not little" I smile and hug her back.

"I love you, Emma" she says. I open my eyes and look up in her green eyes.

"I love you too" I say. She smiles and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Em!" I hear Regina. I turn and I suddenly feel a body crush against mine and I see it is Regina. "Congratulations" Okay.. Woah… this is not what I am used to against Regina… we did became good friends. But this? She looks up at me with a smile.

"Thank you" I smile back. Robin walks up to us and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Congratulations, my queen" Robin says. I chuckle.

"Thank you" I smile.

"Emma? Should we go to the other hall?" Dad asks. I turn and nod.

 **Late in the evening.**

 **(Snow pov.)**

Emma is sending her siblings to bed and we are sitting on my bed. With we, I mean Charming and I. I smile at Charming and hug him.

"Our daughter, is now queen" He says. "Can you believe that?"

"No, actually I don't" I admit and look up at his eyes. "She changed so much… she became a saviour, she saved us all… then she became The Dark One… she is so strong, Charming"

"I know, just like her mother" He smiles. I smile back. "Talking about our daughter, she told us to come back here when she was ready" I raise one eyebrow and we both stand up. I hear some giggles from Emma's bedroom. That was definitely Eva. I knock on the door and Charming opens it.

"Fuck" I hear Emma curse. I see three extra beds in her bedroom, near her own bed. Emma's hair is just out of the high bun and it is curling over her shoulders now. She looks at us with big green eyes. And so does Eva. Eva is wearing some shirt of Emma and is in her underwear. Her hair is in a bun like Emma's. Since Emma is back with us, Eva starts to dress like Emma. She looks up at her big sister. Eva sits on the one-person bed next to Emma's two-person one, she also looks at us with big eyes. Ahren sits on the other bed on the other side. He is in his pyjama pants but he has bare chest. He looks at Emma with big eyes and a big smile on his face. Probably because she just cursed. Then you have Neal, who sits on another bed before Emma's bed. He has a bare chest and a pyjama pants as well. He looks through his black hair at us with a amusing grin on his face. His eyes and sparkling. I see Emma's tiara on her desk and her dress and cloak spread over the couch.

"Well, what is this?" I ask. "Emma I thought you were too old to have sleepovers" Eva giggles a bit and Ahren chuckles.

"I am, they insisted" Emma says "'If you don't let the five of us sleep in your room we will irritate you forever'"

"Five?" Charming asks and then Henry and Merida walk past us inside. I start laughing. Merida's hair is up in a big bun and she does wear a sleeping dress. Henry is has a bare chest and a pyjama pants. Just like Ahren and Neal. Emma clicks in her fingers and a two-person bed appears near Emma's.

"Thanks, mom" Henry says and they sit down on it. Emma looks up at us and shrugs her shoulders.

"This queen has to make her people happy" Emma says "I'm only waiting for Killian"

"Fine, good night you all" I say and we walk away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hii guys! Here I am again! I've been quite busy on other fanfics, so sorryyyy..**

 **Chapter 23.**

 **(Ahren pov.)**

These last weeks I didn't saw Emma much, and I hate that. Of course, I understand she is the queen now. She has a lot of duties, and she has to get used to those duties. But still. We just got her and Neal back! Okay Neal is with us most of the time. But he doesn't really do much without Emma on his side. He is quite funny tho. He told us about some pranks he did on Emma in their old house. He once draw on her arms when she was asleep with coal. Anyway, Eva is even missing her. I'm walking through the halls towards the dinner room with Eva and Neal to eat. When we sit down we look up at our parents.

"Where is Emma?" Eva asks before I can ask.

"She was tired so she is sleeping, she is very busy these weeks" Dad says. Neal growls and leans back with his arms over each other. He looks irritated. I frown. So early? Without dinner? Emma never pushing away dinner. I look up at Eva and she smiles at me with that knowing smile. I nod at her. After dinner we will go and find her.

 **After dinner.**

"What is this mission called?" Eva asks me.

"Operation sleepy queen" I answer. She nods and we reach Emma's door. It stands open just a little bit so we look through it. Emma is sitting on bed with her hands through her long hair. She is breathing heavily and I hear her cry a bit. Then Killian comes out of the bathroom and gives her a glass water. She looks up with red puffy eyes and she takes a sip of it. Killian sits down next to her and wraps his left arm around my older sister's shoulders and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay, love" he tells her. "This could have happened to anyone" Emma shakes her head and cries out in his shoulder. I look at Eva and pull her back with me.

"We need to ask mama" I say. She nods and we run to our parent's room. We open the door immediately and see mom and dad on the bed.

"What is wrong with Emma?" Eva asks. Mom looks up at dad and sighs. He takes her hand.

"Your sister fell back today, in her dark ways" he tells us.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Your father means that she was acting like her Dark self for a few minutes today" Mom explains with a sigh. "After a meeting we were alone with her for like 5 minutes and she started to sneer at us but after that she was her normal self again. She just needs some time alone"

"Does Neal know?" Eva asks.

"Didn't you hear the loud door 5 minutes ago?" Dad asks. "We just told him and he slammed the door closed."

"Just leave your sister alone for a while okay? She needs to rest" mom says.

"Okay" she sigh and walk away.

 **(Killian pov.)**

Emma is sleeping now. I'm at her side with my arms around her. She is really worried. She's worried she will hurt someone or even kill someone. Turn Dark again. But she won't, of course she won't. My Swan won't turn Dark again.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Emma pov.)**

I need to go further, I am queen for god's sake! I have duties, yesterday I fell back. But I can't stay in that situation and cry for two days. The Enchanted Forest needs me. I step out of my room when Lucy is done dressing me and doing my hair. It's down. Nothing more. I walk into the eating room and see Eva sitting already. When she hears my heels she turns and her eyes widen. She runs into my arms and I laugh.

"Hey blondie, guess our parents told you" I say and she nods.

"We kind of spied on you yesterday and saw you cry" Eva admits while blushing "So they told me the truth, Neal knew earlier, he seemed upset"

"I think I will go to him now, to talk a bit" I say. Eva nods and I give her a kiss on her nose. She giggles and I walk away. I walk through the halls and knock on Neal's door. Nobody opens so I just open it with my magic. I see Neal sitting behind his desk. He is listening music with his mp3 player and earphones. I gave those to him. I lay my hand on his shoulder and he sighs. He pulls out his earphones and lays them on the desk. I see a notebook on the desk before him and he has been writing in it. He closes it. "What is that?"

"An notebook" Neal says. "You weren't supposed to see it, it's stupid"

"You have been writing?" I ask. "That isn't stupid Neal, that means you are creative. When Henry was younger he was also writing much stuff. He even became the Author remember?'

"Henry also told me it was a nice thing to do when you are mad or angry" Neal says "He came by yesterday when he saw me running through the halls. He told me he writes a lot when he is sad or mad. He told me it would help. So I did"

"Does it help you?" I ask him and sit down next to him. He nods.

"Yeah, but it sucks" he says.

"Tell me what it is about" I say to him. He looks up at me and shakes his head. "Oh come on, little bro… you can trust me remember?"

"Oh really? 'Cause I barely saw you these couple weeks" he snaps at me.

"That is because I am busy Neal, but I promise you to do some more together okay?" I ask him.

"Sometimes I wish you are still The Dark One" he admits and looks at me. "Back then you only paid attention to me. That was actually why I was so mad yesterday, because I hoped you were The Dark One again. I was mad at myself for hoping that. I miss our old times. You used to cut my hair, go to the river to swim together, fight together and kill together. I miss it all. You can't tell me you don't miss killing together"

"Neal…" I sigh. "I'm sorry, I miss old times. Of course I do, but most things we did were bad thing. Killing people, Neal that is a bad thing to do, and you know it"

"You raised me while you killed people before my face" Neal says. "It became one of my hobbies"

"I know, but now we are royals" I say. "I'm a queen for god's sake, I can't go around killing people now"

"I know…" Neal mumbles. "Sorry" I lay my head on his shoulder.

"That's okay little bro" I smile "Now, show me what you've ben writing" he looks up at me and gives him a real smile. One he only gives me.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

We are in the dinner room now, having lunch. I open my letters, one from Arendelle and one from DunBroch. They were both meeting plans. I'm going to Arendelle next week with the twins and Neal. They already know we are going. And the twins are really excited. Neal is curious how it looks like, but he doesn't like the fact that we are going with a ship. With The Jolly Roger of course, Killian will bring us. I'm happy here. In The Enchanted Forest. As a queen. With a family. 10 years ago I could only dream of this. Having a family, be happy. But now I am happy, and I have a great family. I have a love, I have a son, I have siblings. I have everything I can dream of.

"What are you smiling about sweetie?" mom asks.

"Yeah that looked fucking scary" Ahren says "You just smiled at your plate"

"Ahren, language" dad warns.

"Nothing" I smile "Just thinking"

"Yeah right" Regina smirks. I smile back.

"What were you thinking of?" Eva asks.

"Ah, not important" I say and wave it away with my hand. She narrows her eyes like I always do and shakes her head at me. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing" Eva says and takes a sip of her water. I chuckle and look away. Yes, I have a amazing family. And they are weird. Really weird. But I love them.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Neal pov.)**

I'm outside in the woods with Emma, we are hunting. She promised me to go hunting after dinner so now we are. She stands behind the tree next to mine with her bow and arrow in her arms. She aims at the deer who is 20 meters away from us. I look up at her and nod at her. The arrow flies in the deer's chest and it falls on the ground. We run towards in and it is moving around. I pull out my dagger but Emma stops me and sits down next to the deer. I frown and she lays her hand on his cheek. It stops moving and now it is just breathing hard.

"Now it doesn't feel any pain" Emma explains "He will die of course" I nod and the deer stops breathing. She closes his eyes and stands up. I carry it up in my arms and we walk back into the castle gardens. Eva and Ahren run towards us.

"What do you got?" Eva asks.

"A deer" I say while we walk further.

"Awww, he looks so cute" Eva says.

"Can we keep him?" Ahren asks and I smirk.

"It's a bit late for that, he is dead" I tell them.

"Ohno…" Eva says with big eyes. I roll my eyes and we walk inside the castle. "His blood is dripping of his body!"

"Yes, because he is dead" I say a bit irritated. Didn't they know that? Jeezz…

"Ew that looks gross" Ahren says "Why did you kill it?"

"Emma did, we went out hunting" I say, now stop with asking, this is not a interview.

"Ew… that is gross" Eva says "Why did you do it?" I sigh and look up at Emma who looks deep in her thoughts. She doesn't hear anything. I'm just gonna ignore them… maybe they will stop.

"Helloooooo? Earth to Neal?" Ahren asks while we walk into the kitchen. I lay the deer on the table. "Ew, you're all under the blood" I growl a bit and take the knife. I look up at Emma again and see she is leaning against the wall while staring outside over the water. Ugh… still dreaming. "Are you ignoring us again?"

"Yes he is, Ahren" Eva sighs "Neaaaaaaaaaal, come on"

"Stop ignoring us" Ahren says "It is irritating" I put the knife into the deer's stomach and blood drops out. Eva pales and even went a bit green when she saw the deer's organs and Ahren stares at me with open mouth.

"EW" Eva squeals out "I… blood… ew…" I pull out the organs and put them in a bag to throw away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just shut up okay?" I growl and go further.

"But…" Ahren starts.

"Shut… up" I say in heavy breathes. I'm starting to get hot in here, that is because I am angry… I look up at Emma but she is still staring outside. I growl and go further.

"But we just have a few questions" Eva says. I turn towards them and point at them with my knife. They stare with big eyes at the knife. Knife… I could do it. Right now… No, Emma will never approve…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I hiss at them. I turn away again.

"Jeezz.. why are you always that angry?" Ahren mumbles. That's it… I warned them. I turn and throw the knife in the wall, right next to Ahren's ear. His eyes widen and I push him more against the wall. Stupid, stupid child. I put my arms on his throat and he starts chocking slightly.

"Stop!" Eva squeals out and tries to pull me back. "Emma!" With that Emma looks up and sighs. She lays her hand softly on my shoulder.

"You're done" she says and I shake my head. She pushes me against the wall on the other side with her magic and Ahren falls on the ground. Eva sits down next to him, checking how he is. Emma takes my shirt in two fists and looks right in my eyes. Her eyes are narrowed and they look a shade darker. "What the hell were you thinking?" she hisses. "He is your family"

"He is not!" I scream at her. "That is a stupid boy who reached my line and should be punished!"

"You are the one who should be punished my acting like this, Neal!" she screams back at me, she shivers a bit and I see her skin is a bit sparkling again. Just like when she was The Dark One… "You fucking idiot!" she takes my chin in her fingers and I growl at her. I feel her magic is gone so I push her on the ground. She stand up immediately very fast and growls at me while pushing me back against the wall.

"Come on then! Slap me! Do it!" I scream at her. "Just like your foster parents used to do!" her hair turns white and the magic jumps off her hands.

"I will fucking kill you, kid!" she screams at me and hols her hand up. But the next moment Charming runs in with Snow White behind him. He locks Emma up in his arms and Snow White puts some handcuffs around Emma's hands. Henry also runs in and walks over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asks me while laying his hand on my shoulder. I nod and breathe in and out heavily. "Come on, sit down okay?" I nod and sit down on the ground while looking up at my big sister. She is put into a corner of the kitchen with her father. Snow White is checking on the twins of course, her favourites. Henry gives me a cup of water which I immediately drink up. He sits down next to me and smiles nicely at me. "Are you hurt?"

"No, she only used magic to put me against the wall" I tell him. Emma is trying to get rid of the handcuffs desperately but that doesn't work of course. She still looks like The Dark One. I look up at Ahren and Eva and see that Ahren's ear is bleeding. I smirk and I look at the ground.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 already! Woaaaaah! I quite like this fanfic :3**

 **Chapter 24.**

 **(Snow White pov.)**

"Are you okay?" I ask my son. He looks up and nods. His throat is al red and bruised...

"Go check on Emma please" He gets out. I nod and give him a kiss on his cheek. I walk over to Charming who keeps Emma in the corner. She is fighting him, trying to escape. She looks like The Dark One again.

"Emma?" I ask her and her head snaps up. I sigh and look at Charming.

"Where should I take her?" he asks me.

"Bring me… to the dungeons" Emma says. I look back at her and she nods. "I can't hold it back, I don't know what happens"

"It's okay, sweetie" I say and stroke her cheek. She closes her eyes and Charming carries her up in his arms. "I check the other children" I say and he nods while walking away. I look at Neal who sits next to Henry. Henry is talking to him that makes him calm down. Neal looks like nothing happened. I need to ask… I walk over and sit down with them. "Did she get angry much at you?" Neal looks up at me.

"Yeah, but it's normal" he says "Us fighting, I mean. This was nothing compared to other times. Where is she?"

"She told us to bring her to the dungeons again, she doesn't know if she is strong enough to keep the darkness in" I tell him. He nods.

"Okay" he says to me and gives me a small smile.

 **The next day.**

 **(Emma pov.)**

I lay in the dungeons. Playing with the magical handcuffs around my hands. My parents visited yesterday right after my fall back. The voice isn't back, thank god. But sometimes The Dark One in me starts to act up. That's why I am in the dungeons. And I feel really tired anytime. I hear footsteps and I look up. I see Eva, Ahren and my parents walking in.

"Good morning, sweetie" mom says and gives me a plate with food through the bars.

"Good morning" I smile weakly and see Eva staring at me with big eyes. "Hey blondie"

"You look like The Dark One again" Ahren says.

"Yeah kiddo..." I say. They sit down on the ground before me and I eat in silence.

"Are you alright?" Eva asks.

"Could be better" I smile and put my hand through the bars. She takes my hand and smiles.

"What do you feel?" Mom asks.

"I feel really weak, tired..." I tell her "No pain, like the first time" she nods and smiles at me. "Just fucking tired" Eva strokes my knuckles.

"Maybe some coffee will help?" Eva asks.

"I can't use magic blondie" I smile at her "the handcuffs and the cell is blocking it" Eva sighs and nods. I lay my head against the wall and close my eyes.

"Princess? Are you alright?" Dad asks me.

"Hey... It's queen now..." I smile and fall asleep.

 **(Eva pov.)**

Her hand lays weakly in mine when she falls asleep. We stare at her with awe while she is sleeping. Her mouth is open a little bit and with her other hand she holds a piece of bread. But then she opens her eyes again. She sees us again.

"Fuck... Sorry" she mumbles and sits up again.

"It's alright, sweetie" mom smiles.

"I just... Feel weak" Emma says and then looks at me. She leans her face against the bars and I see something flash in her eyes. "Everytime I look at you, Eva. I see a younger version of myself, but only happy and around family... Fuck... I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" Emma says fast. I nod and smile at her.

"I know, I saw it in your eyes" I tell her.

"Sorry" Emma says again and squeezes in my hand. I smile again at her. I wish I could take this over from her. She looks so weak, I've never saw her like this as The Dark One. The white hair is waving over her shoulders wildly again. Her skin is also sparkling a bit again. Only her eyes are still the same. Everything looks cold and evil. Except her eyes, those still look kind and warm. Good. "What I said isn't true, trust me" Emma says, I see worry in her eyes.

"I know, I trust you" I smile at her.

"What about you eat something? You look fragile" dad says.

"No... It's normal" Emma says "I was always very lean when I was The Dark One, you can ask Neal" we nod. "Wait how is Neal? And Henry?"

"They are fine, sweetie" mom tells Emma with a smile "Should we let you alone?"

"No, no..." Emma says and sits up. "I like to be with you guys, it's kind of lonely here sometimes"

"Oh princess" dad says with a sad smile. "Are you sure you can't stay upstairs?"

"I'm sure, it's too risky to try" Emma says "I don't want to hurt you guys"

We stayed with her for an hour until she fell asleep again. Mom takes my hand and we walk out of the dark dungeons. We close the big doors and walk our own way. We all needed time to do things we wanted to do. So I went to Neal's room. I knock and open the door. Neal is writing on something. He is also listening to music on that weird thing of his. He called it a mp3 player or something like that. I tap on his shoulder and he looks up. He pulls those ear things out and turns to me.

"Eva?" he asks.

"Emma is fine, she feels really weak and tired and she keeps falling asleep." I tell him.

"Thanks, Eva" Neal nods at me. I smile and sit on his bed. Isn't he worried about her? It looks like he isn't… "Eva" he says. I look up at him and then cry out in my hands. For a moment Neal doesn't move, but then he sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me. "She will be fine, even as The Dark One she will be fine"

"I... I don't w-want her to… to be The D-dark One" I cry out in his arms.

"I know, now let's keep breathing okay?" Neal asks. I even cry out more and he strokes my back gently. "Relax… Eva, you're safe, Emma will be fine after a couple weeks. What about we go on a mission? Just the two of us okay?" I look up at him and he stares in my eyes with sparkling green eyes through his black hair.

"L-like what?" I ask.

"What about, we get some stuff out of my old house, for Emma. Now" Neal says.

"Now? I-it's dark… m-m-mama would never a-approve" I stutter. My tears are gone now.

"We don't need permission, we are old enough. We can protect ourselves" Neal says. "You are good with a bow, and I am good with a sword"

"O-okay" I nod and smile. He smirks and takes my hand.

"Come on, sis" he smiles and we run to the stables.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

I must say, Neal is awesome when he is nice to you. We just stepped on our horses. I am on Athena and Neal is on Rio. We step out of the stables.

"What do you want to take with you?" I ask my older brother. "Do you think our parents will notice us being away? Will they get mad? Do Ogres still exist?"

"Books, some stuff of Emma and mine, I think they will notice, I think they will be a little mad but yeah… I don't really care. And no, ogres don't exist anymore" Neal says. "Now, follow me" and he starts to go harder. I follow him. I was never allowed to be alone in the woods while riding. Not on a light day, and certainly not in the evening. It is almost dark. Oh god… my parents will get so mad.

After a quarter of riding we stand before a little house. It looks cute. I step off and Neal bounds Athena to a tree for me. I walk towards the house and Neal follows me. I turn to him and he nods at me.

"It's just a house, we lives here remember?" Neal asks. I nod and open the door. I walk through and find a big living room. It has a couch, a dinner table with some chairs. A… what is that? I bet that is one of the weird devices from Storybrooke. And a bookshelf. Neal walks towards it with a smirk and opens his bag. He puts three books in it and looks up at me. "You can look around if you want, I promise no horror stuff"

"I am not scared" I say.

"Oh really?" Neal asks daring "Don't take a look in the cellar" I frown. Cellar? I turn and see another door. "That is the cellar" I smile and open it. It was very dark.

"I can't see anything" I say and look closer. It smells… weird in there.

"Do you smell that?" Neal asks. Then I hear a sound coming from the cellar. I look up and Neal who frowns. "You can't tell me that dude is still alive…" dude? Alive? Wait…

"Did you capture someone there?" I ask him.

"I didn't, Emma did" Neal says and makes a light with some other weird little device. He walks in and it gets lighter in there. I see a guy hanging upside down with his legs around a rope. Neal laughs. The guy is half dead! "Don't look if you don't want nightmares" he tells me. He takes his sword and I turn away. I heard the slash of his sword and a moan of pain. "Fixed that problem" he walks out of the cellar and closes the door. He looks at me and smirks.

"That was disgusting" I say "Neal what did he do?"

"Irritate Emma" Neal says "Wanna see her room? Come on" he walks up the stairs and I follow him. He opens a door and walks in. It has a big bed, a chair and a desk, nothing more. Not even a wardrobe! Neal puts off the blanket of the bed and I see a baby blanket laying on it. That is… I gasp.

"But that is…" I start "Emma's baby blanket!" he nods. It looks just as perfect as I thought it would look! Mom told us about it, that is was very special to Emma back in Storybrooke. Baelfire once told us she even had it in their car with them when they were together.

"Yes, it's special to her" Neal says.

"Mama told me about it" I explain. "It was special for her back in Storybrooke"

"She didn't like to talk about Storybrooke much, I don't know anything of it. Maybe some little things" Neal says. I nod and smile.

"Our family is messed up, isn't it?" I ask. "Me and Ahren got raised together with the thought our older siblings were evil. Emma is The Dark One and she raised you. Emma isn't raised by her parents and is abused by her foster parents…"

"We are" Neal nods. "But you've just got to accept it" I nod and smile.

"Yeah..." I admit. He smirks at me and walks towards the room next to Emma's. I guess this is his old room. Also a big bed, a desk with a chair and a closet. Neal opens the desk and pulls out a dagger and a paper with a drawing on it. No! Wait! It's a picture! My dad told me about pictures, they are made by cameras. "That's a picture! Can I see it?" I ask Neal. He nods and gives the picture. I see a little toddler with a wooden sword in his hands. He had ink black hair over his forehead and he looks with big eyes at the camera. Emma is next to the toddler. She looks bit uncomfortable on that picture. She was The Dark One back then. She gives a little smile away, with her lips on each other. "We used to visit America once a month before we came to the castle" Neal explains.

"America?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, the land without magic" he says "that's me" and points at the little toddler.

"Aww, Neal you were actually very cute" I chuckle and he rolls his eyes. "Do you have more pictures?" He nods and takes out a little map with pictures in it. I look through them fast because I know Neal wants to hurry. "You should show them to our parents" he shrugs.

"Let's go back okay?" Neal asks. "I wanted to give Emma her blanket" I nod and we walk out of the house. Neal helps me step up in Athena and he steps on Rio. We ride next to each other until Neal stops. "Hold Rio" Neal says and steps up. I take the reins and look up at him. He takes his sword in his hands. "Who's there?!" He shouts. A little girl jumps out of a high tree. She has orange straight hair with grey eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared ye" she says with a accent. She has the same accent as Merida. "I was hiding"

"Yeah right you were" Neal hisses at the little girl. "Eva aim your arrows on the girl" I frown. "Do it" he says so I do. Then a man comes out of the woods and I aim my arrow on him. He laughs.

"Two teenagers lost in the woods huh?" The man asks "How stupid of your parents, you could get... Kidnapped, raped..."

"What do you want?" Neal hisses.

"Your stuff, money" he says "NOW!" The little girl runs away. I frown and look at Neal.

"Yeah, well I want to have some cola" Neal says "I also don't get it, man" the man growls.

"Enough stupid boy! Money and all your stuff! Now! Or I will kill you" he says. Neal laughs a fake laugh.

"Kill me you said? Try" Neal smirks. The man pulls out a dagger and attacks Neal. Neal kicks him on the ground and puts his arm on his throat. He starts to choke and Neal smiles. A real smile this time. I never saw that before. "Asshole, people like you deserve to die"

"Neal" I say "don't kill him" How could he kill people that simple? But I was too late. Neal stands up and the man's body lays there lifeless.

"Too late, sis" Neal says and steps on Rio. "Let's go" and he starts riding again.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

"Are you out of your mind?!" Dad asks me sternly. I sit on the couch next to Neal. He looks away, bored. I am pale and scared. Will they punish me? Maybe they won't let me ride for two weeks... "What were you two thinking?"

"I was thinking I had to take some stuff for Emma and I, and I got those, I can decide for myself what I can do." Neal says.

"Don't talk like that to your father" mom says. "Did you two got problems on the way?"

"This dude who tried to steal away our stuff" Neal says "I fixed it"

"Ohno... You didn't" mom says. And he nods.

"What did you want me to do? Let him take our stuff? Otherwise he would've kidnapped us, I protected Eva" Neal says.

"He did" I say "protect me I mean. We had an amazing time"

"Eva this is about your safety!" Dad growls "not about having a good time! What if..." Neal stands up irritated.

"That's it, this is pathetic! We are fucking fine! I didn't hurt Eva! I protected her and I was nice to her because I start to like her! That is what you two want so badly right? Me to start to like you all?! Then let me do it on my own way!" He screams in dad's face. Then he walks away. At the door he looks at me. Signing I need to come along. I look at my parents and then walk to Neal. We walk away towards the dungeons. "You think the same right? About them overreacting?" He asks me. I nod.

"I understand they are worried, but seriously... Nothing happened" I say and he chuckles with a nod. We walk towards Emma's cell. She is walking around in her cell until she hears us. She looks up and smiles. We walk over and I smile back.

"Hey, Emmy" Neal says "I got you some stuff from our house" he gives her the baby blanket and a bottle of cola. Emma chuckles.

"Thanks, little bro" Emma smiles "Did I seriously hear you scream upstairs?" I laugh and I start to explain. She smiles at me. "So you broke their rules?" Emma chuckles. "Well that may be the first time" she says in a cold voice. She shakes her head confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean that..." I nod and smile sadly. Of course it hurts, but she doesn't say it on purpose.

"How do you feel?" Neal asks.

"Fine now, but worried" Emma says "I feel something is gonna happen..." I swallow away the tears. "I will just... Have to fight again" we nod at Emma. Both don't know what to say.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25! Guys! Woooohooooo!**

 **Chapter 25.**

 **(Snow pov.)**

I told Charming a thousand times: _'She is a teenager, she will make her own decisions'_ before we got to sleep. And we've only gotten two hours of sleep before we both woke up because of a scream. A very, very loud scream. And we both recognized it. We look up at each other.

"Emma" we said at the same time. We jump out of the bed and run out of the room. I see our children standing in the hall in their sleeping clothes. Well, what you can call sleeping clothes... Neal is in a sweatpants and has a bare chest, the same for Ahren. And Eva? She looks just like Emma. Underwear and tank top.

"Mom that was Emma" Ahren says. He doesn't call me mama anymore... We nod and run into the dungeons. I run towards Emma's cell and see her sitting on the stone bed. The blanket is all around her to keep her warm. She looks up with big green eyes full of pain. It remembers me of the night before she became The Dark One.

"Emma?! Are you alright?" I ask. She nods but I see a tear stream down her face. "You are not, what happened" she shakes her head and whispers something to herself. Ohno...

"Is the voice back?" Charming asks before I can ask it. She shakes her head. I look up at Charming and he looks at me with a worried face.

"Can we do something?" I ask her. Emma shakes her head. I narrow my eyes. I need to help her... "Don't lie okay? What happened that you screamed?"

"I got a nightmare, it's nothing..." Emma says to me. "I won't be able to sleep again"

"I will stay with you" Neal says and sits down and lays his sword on the ground. Emma shakes her head.

"No, you guys need to sleep" Emma refuses. Eva sits down next to Neal and Ahren does too. Emma looks up at me and Charming.

"Sorry but we all need to sleep, Emma are you really fine?" I ask her. Emma nods and Charming helps the children up. "Try to sleep for a little bit okay, sweetie?" I ask and Emma nods again. I sigh and we walk away.

 **(Charming pov.)**

I walk into the dungeons with a plate full with food. Bread, cheese, toast. All of that. And some milk. I walk towards the dungeons and see Emma sleeping on the bed with her back at me. I look at the guard who immediately looks up at me.

"Can you open the cell?" I ask and he nods. He opens the cell and walk inside. I tell him to close it again and he does. I sit down on the bed and stroke her white locks. She sits up and squeezes my hand very hard. I mean like really hard. I look up at her and see her irritated green eyes. But then she hears my hand creak and they widen in shock. She lets go and squeezes herself against the wall.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want too! What the hell are you doing inside?" She asks me with big eyes of shock. She is scared.

"Relax, Emma. It's okay" I say, but it hurts really much... "I just wanted to wake you up and give you breakfast" I say and lay the plate before her. I lay the cup on the stone floor.

"It is NOT okay" Emma says "look at your hand dad, it is becoming purple" I look at my hand and I do see it is becoming purple slowly. "Oh god... What did I do? This is horrible... I could've killed you"

"Emma relax" I say and hold out my good hand. "It's alright" she shakes her head and stands up.

"It isn't okay!" Emma protests looking right in my eyes. "Dad you need to get out of the cell... I don't trust myself"

"Emma..." I sigh and stand up. She shakes her head.

"Please?" She begs and I nod with a sigh.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

That night Snow shakes me awake. I sit up immediately, ready to run towards the dungeons.

"Emma?" I ask.

"Eva has a nightmare" Snow says. Eva.. Our other little girl. She is in her teenage years, so she starts to have an own will. She went with Neal to his old house in the evening. She knew we would never approve. We stand up and run inside her room. She is all wrapped in the blankets and she is whimpering and mumbling. I shake her awake and she gasps while sitting up. She looks around with big eyes and Snow wraps her arms around her. Eva starts to cry out and I stroke her back.

"Do you want to talk about it, Eva?" Snow asks.

"It wasn't about me... It was Emma" Eva sniffs and looks up at me "It was a memory of her when she was my age..."

"What happened?" I ask and take her hand.

"E-Emma... She was 14 or maybe 15, I guess she ran away but she was in some city with big houses and towers. She had glasses and a big bag on her back. It was dark and she was r-running through the streets. Some boys were following her. When they g-got her they started to kick her and slap her and it was like I could feel the pain d-dad..."

"You felt the pain?" Snow asks and Eva nods. She looks up at me.

"Magic, lets go to Emma" I say and start walking already.

 **(Emma pov.)**

"Emma? Sweetie wake up" I hear my mother's voice. What is she doing here? I groan and open my eyes.

"What?" I mumble "mom it is like... Very early" I hear mom chuckle so I sit up and look up at them. I see Eva standing with my parents. She has been crying. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm so..."

"Emma, Emma" mom says fast "you didn't hurt her, she had a nightmare" I frown.

" _You are waking me up this early because of a fucking nightmare?_ " I growl. I gasp and shake my head. "That wasn't me, I swear" Eva looks hurt but nods. "What's wrong, blondie?"

"I had a nightmare about you" Eva mumbles. Ohno... She is getting nightmares about me.

"What.. Eh... Did I do?" I ask her.

"Nothing bad Emma, it was more a memory of you" dad says. I frown.

"Did you ever got chased by boys? When you were Eva's age?" mom asks me. The blood flows out of my face and I look up at my parents.

"Why?" I ask.

"You had glasses, you wore a black leather jacket with a tank top and some weird pants. You were running through a city" Eva tells me.

"New York" I sigh with a nod. "I've been chased"

"You never told us that" dad says.

"I didn't tell you guys everything" I say with a shrug. "It was nothing, trust me"

"They kicked you and slapped you" Eva said softly. "I felt the pain in my sleep. It was horrible"

"It wasn't that bad, I survived" I protest. "But how could you feel it?"

"We thought you knew, did you have the same dream?" mom asks me. I shake my head.

"I can't use magic either" I tell them. "I swear" they nod with a sigh.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Eva asks me. I bite on my lower lip.

"I don't trust myself that much… I'm sorry, Eva" I say.

"But… But I trust you" she says to me with tears in her eyes. I look at my parents for back up but they try to look away from me. But then my dad looks up at me.

"I think that will be a good training" he says.

"I broke your hand" I say to him. "I don't want to break any bones again"

"And you won't, we trust you" mom says to me.

"Please?" Eva begs. I sigh and nod. Dad opens my cell and I feel that my legs start to shake. Wanting to leave. But I hold onto the bed while Eva comes in. it closes again and I let her lay down next to me. She smiles at me and closes her eyes. I see my parents walk away so I close my eyes and try to sleep.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

"Emma? Are you awake?" Eva asks me when I blink a couple times. I mumble a yes and sit up. Eva sits at the end and smiles kindly at me. I smile back and sit up against the wall. "How do you feel?"

"Nope, blondie" I say and she frowns "this is about you, you are the one who had a nightmare. How do you feel?"

"But you are the one who is supposed to be alone and locked up in here" Eva says.

"Yes but I am here most of the time and now this is about you" I say. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"I'm fine, I just... Why did you get chased?" Eva asks.

"I just did something I wasn't supposed to do, you know I got raised in the system?" I ask and she nods. "Well, I didn't like it there so I ran away much. That time I ran away again, and I stole some money and a phone of those guys"

"A phone?" Eva asks confused.

"It's some device we used for talking, anyway" I start "I stole those and ran away but they got me and started to kick me. They took all the money I got and the only thing they let me have was my phone and earphones"

"Woah, and what did you do?" Eva asks with curiosity in her eyes.

"I slept in that alley because it was night and the next morning I stole some money again" I tell her. "I stole much when I ran away those years"

"Well, you had too right?" Eva asks and I nod.

"Yeah kiddo, otherwise I would have starved to death" I tell her. "But, I survived and got out of that mess"

"And into another mess" Eva says and I nod with smile. "Yeah kiddo" before I know her eyes begin to tear up and her lower lip starts quivering.

"Blondie… come here" I say and she wraps her arms around my shoulders. She lays her face in my shoulder and I stroke her back to calm her down a bit. "What's suddenly wrong, blondie?"

"You… I don't want to lose you a-again" Eva sniffs and looks up at me. "Y-you already l-look like The Dark O-one, and y-you are here in t-the cell"

"I'm going to be fine, I am. Trust me" I smile at Eva and wipe away her tears.

"But you've already b-been through so much… also in America" Eva sniffs. America… That's it… That's it! My eyes widen and I look up at Eva. "W-what?"

"You are so fucking brilliant" I gasp and I smile brightly. "Listen, we need to get me out of this cell and these chains off me"

"What? Is The Dark One talking?" Eva asks.

"No, no, no. I'm serious" I say while I shake my head fast. The doors of the dungeons open and mom walks towards us. I stand up and lean against the bars. "Mom? We need to go to New York" she frowns.

"New York? Why?" Mom asks.

"Because, in New York I will be partly free of the curse" I say.

"But sweetie, we can't say there forever" mom says. I sigh and nod.

"Right..." I sigh "sorry"

"That's okay" mom smiles kindly at me and strokes my cheek through the bars. I close my eyes and lay my face against the cold bars.

 **(Neal pov.)**

Snow comes in with Eva who smiles at me and Ahren and sits down next to us for breakfast. We are already eating so she also immediately starts. I'm listening music while I'm eating so I don't hear them talking. I don't like to talk in the morning. I just always need music in the morning. When I lived with Emma, we both listened to music on our mp3 players when we were eating breakfast or whatever. It was really cool.

"Neal!" I hear through my music. I look up and see my father looking at me. I pull out my earphones. "Isn't it a good time to talk about what happened now?"

"It isn't" I say "Not in the morning" I say and I hear Henry chuckle. Henry is a nice guy. He sort of understands me. I like him.

"Neal..." Charming says but I put in my earphones again. I see him sigh and looks up at his wife who shrugs. I can't hear her when she tells him something. But I can read her lips. She said: "We need Emma with him" and it was true. If Emma would tell me to talk about it now I would. But she wouldn't. Because she hates morning talking as much as I do. I see that Eva is happy that I said I didn't want to talk about it now. She had a sort of nightmare about Emma's past as a child. She slept with her tonight. I think I'm gonna hunt a bit or something. Or read some... Then I hear a loud scream. Really loud. I pull out my earphones and stand up. I take my sword out of my belt and look up, ready to attack. But then I realize who it was.

"Emma" I say.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 yaaay! How you guys can enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 26.**

"What? But she was fine when we left her" Eva says and we stand up. Well I stand up.

"I'm going to her" I say and start to run with one earphone in my ear.

"Wait!" Snow yells and follows me. I run down and see Emma sitting on the ground next to her bed. Her back is at me and her hair is over her back. She is wearing a tank top and a joggings pants. Her head lays on the bed and her body is trembling.

"Emma?" I ask and hold on to the bars. Snow stands still next to me.

"Sweetie?" She asks Emma. Emma's head goes up but we can't see her face. But then she stands up very fast and stands before Snow. Snow gasps of shock because she was so fast and the next second Emma's hand is in her mother's chest. She pulls out her half-heart and smiles down at it. "E-Emma... Stop"

"Emma stop" I repeat harder. Emma looks up at me with a smirk and her face goes to the side.

"Trust me little bro..." Emma smirks "This is what has to happen" she starts to squeeze in our mother's half-heart and Snow gasps. I don't hesitate when I take out my sword and push it against Emma's throat. She gasps and her green eyes turn normal. I take Snow's half-heart in my hand and Emma falls on the ground before us. I put Snow's half-heart back in her chest and turn to Emma. Her head lays on her knees and she is crying softly. I kneel down before her.

"Emmy?" I ask. She looks up and looks at my eyes with red puffy eyes. "What happened?"

"It took over" she says and looks up at Snow. "I'm sorry mom... I-I didn't do i-it"

"I know, sweetie" she says and also kneels. "It's okay"

"Mom I need to go to New York" Emma says with some sniffs. "I need a break..."

"Sweetie... We have a kingdom to rule remember? You're a queen" she says.

"Then I need t-to go alone" Emma says "get me out of here and put off these chains, I need to leave"

"You really want to?" Snow asks Emma.

"I have pain mom... Very much pain..." Emma sniffs and nods. "Please mom... Please? I need a break" Snow sigh and nods.

"Okay, but we are going with you" she says "to New York.." She sighs out. She opens the cell and Emma stares at her with big eyes.

"Don't do that... Close it" Emma says.

"You're fine" I tell her and take her hands in mine. I kneel before her.

"what about we tell the others about our trip and then we will go?" Snow asks her daughter.

"I don't trust myself to go with you upstairs" she says while shaking her head.

"But we do" I say while nodding. I stand up and pull her up too. Snow walks over and pulls her daughter in a hug.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Henry pov.)**

Grandma just told us they will go to New York. I am not going. Eva, Neal, Ahren, gramps, grams and mom are going. I am staying here with the others. I look up at my mom who sits on her parent's big bed like a lost child. She looks like The Dark One but she looks so lost. She is playing with the chains around her hands and she's not looking at anyone. I am in my grandparent's room who are packing their stuff. Then Emma looks up at me. I smile and sit down next to her.

"Are you alright, mom?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"I need to... Get out of here" she says softly to me "The voice is back" I swallow and nod. The voice in her head. "I just need to get distracted" I nod.

"Okay, eh you are going to New York right? To our old apartment?" I ask.

"Yeah, kid" she says.

"So what do you want to do when you come there?" I ask while taking her hands in mine. Her hands are really cold.

"Show Eva and Ahren around in New York, show them all the technology there is" Emma says and I chuckle.

"They will come back with much bigger eyes" I laugh and Emma smiles.

"Henry? Can you promise me to look good after Killian? He is... Mad at us because we are leaving for a while.." Mom asks me.

"Of course mom" I smile and hug her. She hugs me back and then Eva and Ahren come in running. Neal is following them. The twins drag a suitcase behind them.

"We have everything we need" Ahren says. The poor boy still has some red bruises on his throat. But he did forgive Neal, saying it was his own fault. Neal only has a backpack on his back, nothing more. Emma lets go of my and we all look at her.

"We are ready to go, sweetie" grams says. She nods and we stand up.

"Good luck mom" I smile and hug her. She hugs me back and I leave the room.

 **(Emma pov.)**

 _Okay, the moment the chains are off. You can kill them all with your magic and go away with Neal._

I shake my head and look up at my parents. My dad takes my hands in his to free me from the cuffs.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod and he takes them off. It felt like a slap in my face when I felt the magic go through my veins again. I gasp and close my eyes. It's all back... I smile. And it feels so good... I open my eyes again and nod.

"Okay, I will take care of our clothes so don't worry about that. And we have a apartment in New York" I tell them.

"Just get on with it" Neal says. I smirk and nod. I hold my hands before me and think of us and New York. Us... New York... Us... New Yo... I hear the magic in my ears and I look around. We are standing in one of the longest streets in New York. With much of people. I look at Neal first. He is fine. He is in a sweater and some jeans with sneakers. I look at Eva next to him. She looks around her. She wears some skinny jeans and a white sweater with a light green jacket. Ahren is in some jeans and a black shirt and a blue coat. My mom is wearing some light blue casual dress till her knees, some leggings under it and a dark blue jacket. My dad is wearing some jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket. I look down at myself. Some skinny jeans, a white tank top with a red leather jacket. I smile. God I missed this. Eva gets pushed away by some dude who ran against her. She groans and I catch her before she falls. I look around, we are close. Okay good.

"Okay, follow me" I say and they start to follow me out of the crowd of people.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

"I look like a boy" Eva says while looking in the hallway mirror of my apartment. I laugh.

"It's normal here to wear jeans as a girl" I say.

"They are so tight" she says.

"Yupp, skinny jeans" I explain with a smile. Mom chuckles.

"How do you feel Emma?" She asks.

"Better, much better" I say "thank you" she nods with a smile. "I think I should get my phone and some food"

"Phone?" Dad asks from the couch.

"We came here every month, she left her phone here on the charger" Neal explains while coming in again. He gives me my phone and I smile. I start to read some texts.

 **A week later.**

"I still don't understand what Disney is" Eva says to me while I jump down on the couch next to my family. "It is about us?"

"About our parents" Neal says. I start the movie, Snow White and The Seven Dwarves. They will love it! I smile at my parents who are on the other couch and Eva sighs. I've been showing them around much lately. I showed them every device that existed and some devices they still don't understand. Like the phone, or the laptop. They did like the television MUCH. We had a lot of fun. Now we are watching some Disney movies. Our first one is of course Snow White. Just when the movie starts my phone goes off. Someone is calling me. I stand up and walk to my phone in the kitchen. I look at the name. Ah right, I started my job again. I'm a bail bonds person again. I argued with my parents about it but later they accepted it. I take the phone and answer it.

"Hey you" I say. It was some dude called Kevin. He was running because he had been in a murder case. I didn't tell my parents that. They would lock me up in the room.

"Hey beauty, what about we meet? Now?" He asks.

"N-now? I don't know, Kevin..." I say and look up at my parents who stare at me.

"Come on, we will take a restaurant near you okay?" He asks.

"Okay, fine" I say and sit down on the couch again. I open my laptop and use my tracking system to see where he is. "Where are you now?"

"Let's meet at a restaurant called 'Autumn' okay beauty?" He asks. I know that restaurant, I see he is going to it.

"Okay, I'm gonna make myself ready" I say "see you later"

"Later babe" he says and hung up. I made a disgusting face and Eva laughs.

"Is he handsome?" Eva asks.

"No, he is normal" I say "but that doesn't matter because I have Killian in The Enchanted Forest who is waiting for me to come back" Eva smiles and my dad rolls his eyes. "Seems like I am gonna go on a date" I sigh and stand up again.

"You are always leaving when we are about to watch something" Ahren sighs.

"Sorry, kiddo" I say and walk into my room to get changed.

"Ahren your sister has to earn some money and then we can buy some stuff" mom says while I walk in again. She looks up and smiles when she sees my dress. It's a black tight dress till my knees. "You look perfect Emma" she smiles and stands up. I smile and she pulls my hair over my shoulders. It's blonde again, thank god... "Enjoy your evening" I smile and nod while I leave.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Charming pov.)**

Neal is standing in the kitchen with Eva, drinking cola and Ahren is doing some stuff on my phone. Neal is talking quietly to Eva when the door opens.

"That motherfucker..." I hear someone curse. I hear high heels click and I see Emma walking in.

"Did you get him?" I ask.

"Yes" she growls and kicks off her heels. "And he had a knife"

"What?!" Snow squeals our and stands up. She follows Emma into the kitchen who holds her arm under water. I look at Neal who looks with a frown at his sister's arm.

"Gross" he says.

"It is deep Emma" Snow says and Emma stops the water. I stand up and walk over. I look at my daughter's arm and see a deep cut from her elbow to her wrist. And with deep, I mean really deep.

"You need to go to the hospital" I tell her while I take a cloth. I walk towards my daughter.

"I'm fi..." And she cries our when I lay the cloth of her cut.

"You are not, come on" I say to her. I give her some bath slippers and give her one of my jackets. I put them over her shoulders and Snow brings the other children downstairs. Emma takes her bag and almost falls on the ground. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Dizzy" she says.

"Told you, you aren't fine" I tell her " hold on to the cloth" I say while I carry her up in my arms. She nods and lays her head on my shoulder. "God Emms... How did you get here all the way?" I ask her.

"I... Ran home after the police took over, they didn't notice the wound" Emma tells me while I close the door and lock it.

"How do you feel Emma?" I ask.

"I'm... It's so hot here... I feel dizzy dad" she says "and so… Sleepy"

"You can't sleep now, princess" I tell her while I practically run down the stairs. "Can you tell me a story about when you were younger?" Snow opens the car door for me and I let Emma sit on the seat.

"Y-younger?" Emma asks stuttering and she looks up at me with tired eyes. I sit down next to the twins and Neal in the back and I take Emma's good hand.

"Yes, Emma" I say and Snow starts to drive. "Tell us about when you were 16"

"I-I-I ran away much" Emma says. "Can the window open? It's so h-h-h-hot"

"Is she gonna be okay?" Eva asks me worried sick.

"Emma tell us more" I say to Emma and look back at Eva "she will be fine, I promise" she nods but still looks worried at her big sister. "Emma?" I ask.

"Yes, yes" Emma says and looks down at the cloth. "It's bleeding heavily... M-my insurance card is in m-m-m-my bag..."

"That's okay honey, look we are already here" Snow says. And we are. We step out of the car and Snow hold Emma's door open. I pick Emma up and we run inside. Snow calls out for help and a doctor and a nurse come running over with a bed. I lay Emma on it and stroke her hair out of her face. They start to ride away with her into a room and we stand there. In the middle of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

Snow is pacing around, after an hour we still didn't hear anything about her so she is worried. Eva and Ahren are confused and Neal is bored, but I can see he is worried about his big sister too. He is listening to music. I look up when I saw a doctor walking towards us. I stand up from my place.

"Emma Swan?" he asks.

"Yes" Snow says and stands next to me. She takes my hand and I nod at the doctor.

"We just put some stitches in her arm but she lost a lot of blood, I had to ask if one of you know someone of her family? We've seen in the computer she is a orphan, I guess you are friends?" the doctor asks.

"Y-yes" Snow stutters. "We are friends" We couldn't tell them we were her parents because we look the same age.

"I'm not" Neal says and stands up. "I'm her brother, Neal Leopold Swan"

"Well that is good news, what blood group do you have?" The doctor asks.

"Same as Emma, trust me I know" he says.

"Okay great, lets go then" he says and Neal nods.

"We will come with him for support" Snow says and we all nod. The doctor nods and we follow him.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

Neal is sitting in the chair while the blood fills the bloodbag.

"That looks so nasty" Eva says with a disgusting face. "What do you feel?"

"I just feel a bit dizzy, and ill" Neal mumbles. He lays his head back and closes his eyes. I take a little bowl and place it in his hands.

"If you feel like you need to throw up, do it in the bowl okay?" I ask "we can also just stop now if it is too much?" He shakes his head and looks at me through his black hair.

"This is for my sister, of course I should do this" he says. I smile and stroke his knuckles.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

The doctor comes back and he sees that the bag is full.

"Yes, okay" he says and gets the needle out of his arm. Neal hisses a bit and holds the tissue against the little spot. The doctor thanks him and walks away with the bloodbag.

"How do you feel?" Charming asks him. But he was just finished with his sentence when Neal threw up in the bowl. I stroke his hair back out of his eyes and wipe his face with the white blanket.

"Jezus..." He curses "sorry"

"Hey it's okay" I smile at him. He nods at me and I lay the bowl away.

"Wait!" Neal calls out. I turn as fast as I can and give it back. He throws up again and I lay my hand on his shoulder. He missed a bit so the bed is also dirty. "Fuck, I will clean it"

"No I will" Charming says and a doctor comes in with a wheelchair.

"You are allowed to go see Emma, I thought this could be useful?" He asks.

"No way" Neal says and stands up on two weak feet. "I'm strong" but he almost falls. Ahren and Eva hold him up. "Sorry" the doctor smiles and leaves the wheelchair in the room.

"Why do you keep saying sorry?" I ask him while rolling up the blanket.

Eva and Ahren let him sit in the wheelchair and we look up at the doctor.

"If you would follow me?" He asks. We nod and walk behind him. Eva is pushing Neal forward. We walk into the hospital room. Emma lays on her back on the bed. Her hair is pulled back in a low ponytail. I look up at her arm and see some stitches in it. "She will wake up in a few minutes" the doctor says when he leaves. I sit down next to the bed and I see Neal's bloodbag hanging next to the infusion. Those are streaming into her hand. I stroke her cheek with a sigh.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Emma** **pov** **.)**

I blink my eyes open and look around.

"Sweetie? How do you feel?" I hear my mom practically scream.

"M-mom?" I ask and see her face above me. "Don't scream..." She giggles and helps me sit up. I groan and mom lets the bed get up so I can lean against it. I close my eyes for a moment and I feel a hand on mine.

"Stay awake sweetie, are you okay?" mom asks. I nod and open my eyes. I look around and see Neal, Eva, Ahren and dad too. I smile weakly. I feel so tired…

"How do you feel, princess?" dad asks me.

"Stoned" I say and the kids laugh. Neal also starts to chuckle.

"Stoned? Emma, are you serious?" Dad asks "Did you ever use drugs?"

"Yeah…" I mumble and close my eyes again.

"When?" mom asks. "On what age?"

"W-with Bae" I say "17"

"Oh god…" Mom mumbles.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? You could die and…"

"Charming… she is in the hospital" mom says. I open my eyes and look at my mother. A doctor comes in and he smiles kindly at me.

"And she is awake" he smiles. "My name is Conor, I'm your doctor"

"Emma, Emma Swan" I say and hold up my hand to shake his but it immediately starts to sting like hell. "Fuck" I curse and look at my arm.

"Ah yes, it is sensitive isn't it?" Conor asks and I nod. "When you've eaten well and slept good we will wrap some bandages around your arm and then we can send you home" there are some stitches in my arm, ew… it looks scary. I look up at the doctor and I nod. "Would you like some food? We have lasagne, pancakes…"

"Lasagne" I say with a nod. He smiles and walks away. I look at my parents. "Back at the apartment, I have a locker in my closet. I have illegal money in it, we can use it for the hospital"

"It's gonna be fine, princess" dad says and smiles at me.

"Okay" I mumble and close my eyes.

"Sweetie you need to stay awake" mom tells me. I nod and open my eyes. "Did you know that Neal gave you some of his blood" I look up at Neal and see he is sitting in a wheelchair. I raise my eyebrow and he does the same back.

"I didn't like the wheelchair as well" Neal comments. I smile and look up at Ahren and Eva which makes me see dizzy a little bit. I see that they are staring at my hand with the UV in it and the other tube things.

"Weird right?" I ask and they both look up "It tickles a bit but doesn't hurt, it's just a pain in the ass if you want to move it, or if they get it out" Ahren laughs and Eva smiles.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Snow** **pov** **.)**

Emma recovered fast, she had to stay in the hospital for two nights so now she is home again. She says her arm does hurt but the doctors told us it would. She has some bandages around her injured arm. She felt asleep on the couch the moment she laid down. Still feeling weird because of the medicine. I walk over to her and lay a glass of water next to her on the ground. But then she wakes up with a groan and her eyes flutter open. She smiles when she sees me.

"Good morning sunshine." Charming says while walking over.

"Hi." She yawns with a smile and sits up, Charming sits next to her with an arm around her. "I think we should go back to The Enchanted Forest. I think I can handle the Darkness."

"What's your plan?" I ask her while giving her the glass water. "How do you know for sure you can handle the darkness?"

"Because the Darkness is now also in me." Emma says and we both look up at her with a frown. "I can't just show it.. I'm scared to hurt you all, again.."

"Emma… how long did you know about your magic?" I ask her shocked.

"Since we came here, but I decided to stay here and look how it would go." Emma admits and looks down at her fingers while playing with them. "And I didn't hurt anyone."

"Do your siblings know?" Charming asks.

"No, just Neal. He noticed." Emma says while three teenagers walk in with McDonalds bags.

"We got foooooood!" Eva sings the last word extra loud and Neal rolls his eyes. They walk to the kitchen and they can't hear us talk anymore.

"He was magic in my eyes, the smart kid." Emma says while looking up at her father. "But I think I am ready to go back, I didn't use magic here."

"We are in the Land Without Magic now, if we go back you will be affected by magic again." Charming says. "You will feel it."

"What else do you want me to do?" Emma asks a bit hard. "Give the throne away and let myself be locked up? Stay here forever?!"

"Emma relax, sweetie." I say and take her hand. "We don't know either alright?"

"What's up?" Eva asks while coming in with her brothers.

"What is going on." I correct her.

"Emma just told us she still has her magic here." Neal sighs at his sister and Eva and Ahren look up at her.

"Really?" Ahren asks.

"Yes, and now I want to go back to the Enchanted Forest because I am ready to go." Emma says.

"What if you get the same attacks again? Who will help you then?" Charming asks Emma who sighs and lays her head in her hands. "We can't hold you at our side forever, there will be a point we will die Emma. We will die and you are immortal. The only one who we know and is immortal is you."

"Sweetie we need to think realistic, if we take you back you will get dragged into the Darkness again. You need to think about your future." I tell her.

"I'm thinking about my future!" Emma suddenly yells out of rage and looks up at us. "I don't want a future in a prison! I don't want a future staying here until you all are dead! And I definitely don't want a future killing you all! But I need to take a risk right?!"

"Sweetie.." I sigh.

"You know I'm right, and we will do it." Emma nods. "That's why I must ask you all to do this.."

"What?" Eva asks while walking over slowly. She sits down before Emma and Emma takes her hand.

"You all must promise me.." She sighs and closes her eyes. "To kill me when I fall back." We all stay silent. I want to say no, but I understand it. I understand she doesn't want to live in pain or in the Darkness again.

"I promise." Neal says.

"I promise, princess," Charming says with a sad smile to Emma.

"I promise." The twins say at the same time with a nod. Emma looks up at me.

"I promise." I softly whisper.

"Thank you." She smiles sadly and nods. "I just wanna do one thing..." She smiles.

 **(Emma** **pov** **.)**

 **Next evening.**

"Why halloween?" They all ask at the same time while I am getting their costumes in my room. I walk back with a big smile and give them all their costumes.

"Because it's nice." I chuckle while I see my mother look at her clothes. She looks up and gasps.

"Emma Ruth Charming! No! Definitely not!" She warns me. I laugh. I gave her a Evil Queen costume.

"No, Emma this is not funny." Charming says with a little smile. I laugh at him. I gave him a pirate costume, we all know he hates pirates after I started dating Killian.

"You gave me Captain America clothes!" Ahren yells in excitement.

Since I watched it with him he went crazy about Captain America. I smile and wink at him.

"What is... This..." Eva mumbles and takes a look at her clothes when she gasps. "KATNIS EVERDEEN! YOU ARE THE BEST!" She hugs me with a cheer and I chuckle. I look up at Neal who looks at me. I gave him a Harry Potter costume, he likes Harry Potter. Only I know.

"I wanna know your costume." Dad says. I turn and smirk.

"You will see me later, it's a surprise." I smile at them.

After I helped them with make up and stuff I let them wait in the hall downstairs. It's dark now, my plan is to change in my Dark One clothes. I smirk and put my hair in the tight bun. It's still white so it looks perfect. I put on the rings and smile. Yes, it's perfect. I close the door and run down the stairs. Neal sees me first and he laughs really loud. Before the others turn around I lay down on the stairs really relaxed so that they don't scream or something.

"What the actual fuck?" Ahren asks me. Eva gasps like my mom and my dad laughs along with Neal.

"Wha..." Eva starts.

"You like my costume?" I ask. "Maybe I'll stay like this forever.." Dad stops laughing but Neal sits down on the ground and laughs louder. I laugh along with him but then I look at the shocked faces. "It's a joke guys.."

"It's not a funny joke, Emma." Charming warns. "Your situation is serious."

"Oh my lord..." Neal laughs out and I smile at him. Well at least someone likes it...

"Oh first you laugh along and now your also serious?" I ask dad while sitting up.

"Yes until you made the joke, that is serious stuff Emma." Dad says sternly.

"Well I like it all." Neal says and I smile at him.

"Thanks lil bro." I smile at him and lay an arm around his shoulders. "See? I have a fan." I say while looking up again.

"Emma please just get dressed again." Mom says. What? Unbelievable!

"What? No!" I protest and stand up.

"That's nonsense, nobody would even recognize my costume!"

"We do, and trust me it isn't a nice costume for us." Mom says.

"Because I defeated you." I smirk and Neal stands up too, but between us.

"I thought we would have fun? You know, getting candy and stuff." Neal says. I frown.

"You like Halloween?" Mom asks him.

"No of course he doesn't like it, why don't you know that?" I ask a bit harsh. Mom snaps her eyes up at me.

"Because I didn't raise him maybe?" Mom asks harsh back.

"Snow.." Dad whispers but she shakes her head at him.

"Oh you play the I-Didn't-Raise-Him card?" I ask her irritated. "Neal? Should we go to a party?"

"Emma.." Neal sighs. "You're just angry now."

"I'm not angry, Little Bro." I say "you wanted to party with me when you were older, now you are older."

"You also remember what I said after the party idea." Neal says. Killing.. I smirk at him.

"We could do that too." I whisper so he could hear it. His frown disappears.

"You're messing with me." He says. The others frown, not knowing what made him so happy.

"I'm not." I tell him and take my hand out towards him. He looks at it and back at my face. "Come in Neal, I'm serious."

"What is it?" Dad ask. We both look up at him. "What did you tell him?"

"Should we go, little bro?" I ask him with a smile. He turns back to me with a smirk.

"How can I say no to that?" He asks and takes my hand. I pull him over to me and he chuckles.

"You can't just go away, Emm.." Mom says.

"Even if you can, I won't let you." Dad says.

"Magic.." Neal says and looks up at me. "Use your magic, poof us to the city."

"No, you said you were afraid you were gonna hurt us." Eva says to me. I look down at her and I see her shiver. "I overheard." She stares at my shoes and not my eyes.

"Eva always hears everything." Ahren says but I don't look at him. "But well, if you go away. I wanna go with you."

"Ahren! No!" Mom warns and I look up at him with a chuckle.

"Emma what suddenly happened with your emotions?" Dad asks.

"Nothing I..." I say but Neal whispers in my ear: "Come on, Emmy. I've missed this, you did too. One night.."

"One night." I repeat with a nod and a smirk. I higher my hand to poof us away but my mom takes my hand before I can click it. I look in her eyes.

"You're acting like the Dark One again, Emma." She says "it went so good."

"It's still going good." I tell her.

"Really? Because you are going away from us again, with my son." She says. I pull my hand away.

"He is my responsibility, so my son." I hiss and poof Neal and me away.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

 **Neal pov.**

"Sleeping in an alley? Seriously?!" Someone hisses. I groan and turn around.

"I knew they wouldn't sleep at the apartment..." A woman voice says.

"Shut the fuck up!" I scream and lay my face in my arms.

"Neal, you need to wake up." Snow White's voice says while I feel fingers through my hair.

"Don't fucking touch me." I hiss and her fingers disappear. I sigh and sit up while rubbing my eyes. I look up at a kneeling Snow before me and a Charming who kneels next to Emma. "If you wake her I will punch you in the face." I growl.

"Neal! Show some respect." Snow says and I roll my eyes. "Is this real blood? Are you hurt?" She asks while looking at my hands.

"I'm fine." I hiss and shake Emma's shoulder to wake her. Her white hair is half red because of the blood and her hands are also under the blood. She is wearing a joggings pants and a sweater like me. We changed before we fell down here. "Emm?" She groans and sighs.

"What?" She groans.

"I need help." I say.

"You're seventeen, Neal..." Emma sighs.

"Parents." I say and she sits up. She looks at our parents and leans against the cold wall.

"Ugh headache..." She mumbles and pushes her hair out of her face with trembling fingers. I notice she is trembling over her whole body.

"Are you cold?" I ask her concerned. She shakes her head at me with a short smile.

"We were worried about you both, so were the kids. They didn't get to sleep tonight because of the concerns." Snow says. "They are even waiting in the car for you two. You couldn't do that to them."

"We didn't do anything, we just had fun." I say seriously.

"I will not discuss this." Snow says and I roll my eyes. "And Emma, we need to talk about your behavior when we get home."

"You know what I need?" Emma asks.

"Food, otherwise I pass out."

"You will get food when we are back in the apartment, now we are going back." Charming says while standing up. I help Emma up on her feet and notice she is a bigger hangover then I have. I smirk while I help Emma walk over to the car. I see the twins in the trunk. Charming opens the back doors so Emma can climb inside and I follow her. She has troubles with her seatbelt because of the trembling and I help her again.

"Why did you two choose Boston and not just New York?" Charming asks.

"Because Boston is fabulous." Emma mumbles.

"Well then you will have to enjoy a fabulous ride of four hours." Charming answers and I groan while leaning against the door.

"Mom?" Emma suddenly asks while Charming starts driving.

"Yes Emma?" Snow asks sternly.

"I love you, mom." Emma says while nodding. "I'm sorry." Snow turns around with a smile and she strokes her cheek.

"I love you too, honey." She smiles at Emma and Emma nods.

"I need four things mom, maybe five." Emma says. I smirk.

"What is it?" Snow asks.

"Food, a blanket, a bag, my boyfriend and maybe some painkillers." Emma says.

"You will get food at the apartment Emma, Eva give your sister a blanket please? Your boyfriend isn't here Emma, why a bag? Painkillers are at home." Snow says, finally getting she was using her. "Now stop begging." Eva gives Emma a blanket and I wrap it around her.

"I just want a bag." Emma protests.

"Or she will vomit on the whole car." I say.

"Eww." Eva says with a dirty face while giving Emma a bag.

"Thanks, sis." Emma says and strokes her hair which is now under the blood.

"Emma!" Eva screams out of disgust and she holds the bloodied parts of her hair out of her face. "You made me dirty, why do you even have blood on your hands and arms?"

"And why is it still fresh?" Dad asks.

"Because we went to sleep a quarter ago." I growl and give Eva a hair elastic to part her hair. She takes it with a frown.

"Why do you have a elastic?" Eva asks.

"Emma's bun." I say while Emma vomits in the bag. I sigh and whipe her mouth with her own shirt. "Sleep." I command and she nods while closing her eyes.

 **Two hours later.**

Emma is awake again, and annoying our parents with weird questions.

"Mom? What if I die now?" She asks.

"She will kick you out of the car and Charming will ride further." I smirk and Emma laughs.

"That's not true, Neal." Snow says.

"And what if I become the Dark One again but you can't kill me because I took the dagger?" Emma asks.

"Then we will try to capture you and find a solution." Snow says.

"What if you can't capture me?" Emma asks while leaning back with her arms behind her head like she lays under the sun. I see Snow is getting irritated.

"Then we will be dead Emma, you know that." She says. "You will kill us right away."

"Well now I'm concerned, no plan B?" I ask. "Boooo!" Snow turns and looks at me.

"She's still drunk isn't she?" she asks.

"Of course she is still drunk." I say with a frown. Is she stupid?

"She's weird if she is drunk." Ahren says.

"You are weird when you are drunk." Emma protests.

"I've never been drunk before." Ahren says, confused. I sigh and look up at Emma. She looks at me with a smile.

"Neal what did you two do? Explain the blood." Charming says.

"Just a party." I say.

"Party with blood?" Snow asks me and Emma while turning around to us. "You are lying, tell me."

"I do not lie." I say to Snow and Emma laughs.

"Liar." She giggles and leans her head on my shoulder. "But I

understand, you are saving them from nightmares." I smirk at

her and play with her bloodied hair.

"Guys serious now." Charming warns.

"I'm your mother and I am asking you to tell me what

happened so you will tell me." Snow says sternly and motherly.

Emma looks up at me and we both start to laugh.

"Was that your best 'mother' speech?" I ask while laughing out

loud. "Even Emma is better at it." Emma laughs and I chuckle.

Snow looks frustrated and turns away.

"It's so boring here." Emma sighs dramatically. I nod and give

her some water. She drinks it and puts it on the ground. "How

long now?"

"two hours." Charming says irritated. "Emma sleep."

"Dad no." Emma responds and I hear Eva giggle shyly.

"Eva if you think this is funny I can show you what funny is

when we come back home." Charming warns. Eva gets pale

and she bites her lip.

"I know the problem, you two don't know how to handle us

because we are not like the twins." I tell them.

"That's not true." Snow says. "We know you both."

"You don't even know what Emma likes to do in her free time."

I scowl. Snow turns away and ignores me. I shake my

head with a smile.

"Will we go home when we are back?" Emma asks.

"When you are sober, yes." Charming says. "I don't think they

want to see their queen like a junk."

"I do not look like a junk." Emma mumbles. "You're a junk."

"Emma, don't call you father a junk." Snow warns.

"He also called me a junk!" Emma protests.

"It was a joke." Charming says.

"Well I don't like that joke." Emma growls.

"Emma your being a child." Charming sighs.

"I am not! I just didn't like that joke, it sucked." Emma growls at her father. Snow sighs in her hands and shakes her head. I hear a sniff from her and I sigh.

"Snow? Are you alright?" Charming asks his wife.

"Mom?" the twins ask at the same time.

"Nice Emma, you made your mother cry." Charming says.

"Oh right, because everything is my fault!" Emma screams out

of frustration. "Always, right?! Oh let's give Emma the fault,

she was the dark one so yeah!"

"Emma…" Snow sighs. "Don't scream alright?"

"UGH!" Emma screams and gives Snow a death glare before

resting on me with her eyes closed.

 **Two hours later.**

Emma is sober by now Charming stops the car and Emma is the

first one who walks out. I follow her when she runs up the

stairs to the apartment. She slams the door open with her

magic which causes a loud noise.

"Emma!" Charming screams. Emma turns around, looking

furious at her father. "Behave like an adult!"

"Just let her, dude!" I respond to him. He looks up at me.

"Neal I am your father, you will talk on a proper way to me!" he

warns me. I sniff and shake my head.

"We are going back in three seconds." Emma announces with her back at us.

"What? But Emma…" Snow starts.

"No, I need to go back." Emma says. "I need to get away from you."

"Emma!" Snow warns.

"Emma what's wr…" Eva begins but we suddenly stand in the halls of the castle.

Eva stares at Emma who appears into a red dress and with her crown on her head.

She walks away from us quickly.

"Neal, what happened?" Charming asks me.

"I don't understand why she is being like this now," I mumble. "We just killed

someone, nothing special." I turn around and see that Snow and Eva look like they

may faint. Ahren tries to close his mouth and Charming sighs in his hands.

"Her emotions are also acting weird, she is really confused." He says. "It wasn't a

good idea to come back now. Now her magic will be bigger and stronger." Snow

nods.

"We need to talk some sense into her." Snow says.

"No, you all will make it worse." I protest. "I think she is headed to Killian, maybe

that will do her better." My parents sigh and nod.

 **Emma pov.**

I'm standing on the docks before The Jolly Roger to see Killian standing on deck. Nobody noticed me yet. Then Killian walks off his ship straight my way, and he sees me.

"Emma." He breaths out surprised. I smile and he takes me in his arms. "How… how did it go?"

"It was fun, but it didn't really help me." I whisper to him so the other people won't hear it. "I killed someone…" Killian sighs and I lay my head on his chest. "And I don't feel sorry for it… I feel the darkness inside of me getting ready to be out."

"Love, we need to bring you back to the castle." Killian says. "What if you get an attack again? What if the Darkness takes over?"

"I want to be with you, on the Jolly Roger. Together." I whisper and smile. "Just this day, after that I'll go back to the castle and make sure two guards will stay around me all day, I promise."

"Aye, alright then love." Killian smiles and takes my hand while he leads me into the Jolly Roger. He takes a bottle of rum and sits down on his bed with his back against the wall. I sit down between his legs and lean against him while I click in my fingers to change my big red dress into some jogging pants and a sweater from the other world. "Swan, no magic." He whispers.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper back and take a sip of the rum.


End file.
